Admitting
by Aero-Dragon's-Sky
Summary: I know you think you have problems, but mine are pretty harsh. I hated Silver for doing this to me, but I love him, too. Preciousmetalshipping. Manga based.
1. Chapter 1: DENIED

-cue dramatic music- I finally got around to writing a Preciousmetalshipping story! Yes, this is manga based, but I'm sure it's still readable without actually having read the manga. Though, you should because the mange is amazing.

This fanfiction is rated M (as of chapter 15). If you're reading for sex (come on, we all do it sometimes), then it's that tiny little scene in chapter 16, and the largest section in chapter 17. Nothing else until then. If you want something more erotic for this pairing, try my sequel, Admitted.

Warning: Boy with boy love. Yes, Silver is a boy in my story. I mean really, if you don't like it, don't bother reading on.

**Chapter 1: DENIED**

I know you think you have problems, but mine are pretty harsh. So, I have this friend, Silver is his name. I'd say he's a total jackass, but he's really not. He helps people all the time, and then expects nothing from anyone. He's just very cold and independent; I guess that has to do with him being kidnapped when he was two from his father, Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. But he wasn't always alone; he's friends with this beautiful girl named Blue who's taken care of him like an older sister since they were kidnapped by the same person. She'd really the only person whom he opens up to fully, but he'd been opening up to me as well. That's what started my problem, because when Silver and I started to get close, I noticed things about him.

What exactly? Well, maybe that I loved him. That should have you freaking out right now because I like girls. I live for girls, and not for love. Boobs and butt are all that matter, personality not so much. No matter how pretty Silver is with his long thin limbs and long velvet soft red hair, he's a guy. But… he's the most beautiful person I'd ever met, even without breast and large round ass. So, when I finally couldn't stand it (I cracked when I saw him pull his long hair back into a ponytail to kept it out of his face on a hot day, combined with the fact he'd removed his black and red jacket to reveal a sleeveless black undershirt that hugged his lean but strong body... GAH!). I rushed to find Blue that very night. She was surprised to see me to say the least.

"Aren't you one of the dex holders?" she asked me curiously.

"Yeah," I replied nervously, watching her enjoy the view from the high tower her, Yellow, and I were in. She and Yellow had been spending some time exploring Kanto and this just happened to be one of Blue's and Silver's favorite hideouts. It was just an abandoned building, still in pretty good shape. Blue really was hot, but I was finding it difficult to be as elated by her cleavage as I would have been previously. I hated Silver currently for doing this to me.

"Right, you're Silver's friend, I remember you when we went against the Mask of Ice," she said with a small smile. "So, what do you need?"

"I needed to sort of ask or I guess tell you something about Silver…" I uttered nervously.

She gave me a curious look, rather interested but a bit worried. "Is he okay?" she asked softly, standing up, her eyes willing me tell her what had happened. She loved him a lot I realized.

"Yeah, he's fine. I just… I'm in love with him but I… he doesn't seem the type to uh…" I choked out; I was surprised I'd been able to say it.

Blue looked shocked to say the least. "Wait, my Silver, right? Red hair, silver eyes, hates loud annoying people, cares about nothing but being strong, my Silver?" she uttered.

I nodded nervously. That pretty much summed him up. Yellow sat there looking like she was feeling extremely awkward. I just tried not to meet either of the girls in the eye. "Do you know how I should, um, tell him?" I asked softly, suddenly realizing how stupid I was. Silver and I were both guys!

Blue blinked, still looking stunned. "You…" Then she frowned, looking me over with a frown, "If you dare hurt him—"

"I won't," I said confidently.

She sighed softly, rubbing her temples. "Wow… I knew Silver would fall in love one day, but I didn't expect someone in love with him, a _guy_, to show up asking how to ask him out. Anyway… Silver's a bit traditional. You're not going to bed him the first night I hope you know. I don't even know if he knows what sex is, but I'm sure he does. But, I guess you should know why he's so not even interested in dating like most guys."

"There's a reason for that?" Never in my life had I seen Silver express any type of attraction to anyone, or even give a single comment like, "Oh, she's hot," or anything along those lines. He'd just roll his eyes or ignore me if I made a comment like that.

"I'm pretty sure. It has to do with some bad dating experiences of mine. A lot of times I ended up crying in Silver's arms so I'm pretty sure he doesn't actually believe love exists. That's also why he can't stand guys near me." She gave a small shrug, looking me over with a frown, "I hope you understand he's not going to be all lovey-dovey and everything towards you."

"I had a feeling," I said nervously. Silver probably wouldn't even return my feelings. "But, I have to at least try. Thanks for letting me know a bit about him," I said sincerely. It really wasn't much though. I just had to make sure he knew I wouldn't hurt him like guys had hurt his sister.

Blue lowered her eyes. "If he hurts you, I'm sorry. He's just really wary of letting people get close to him. He's been through a lot."

I smiled and nodded. "I'm going to try. Hopefully, I can maybe even help."

She smiled back. "Good luck."

"Uh, good luck, Gold," Yellow offered as well, though a bit nervously.

I thanked them both and stepped outside, instantly being hit with the hot air of summer. Silver was at his home with Giovanni in Viridian. That's where the two of us had been training with our senior, Green, and Silver's father. They were both extremely strong people, and had taught both Silver and me a lot.

I took to the skies with Mantaro, my Mantine, and made it back to Silver's home before midnight. The butler (who I'd woken up) let me into the huge mansion that was Silver's father's home. Silver had already gone to bed and I decided to return to the guest room I'd been staying in the past few days, planning how I'd tell him my feelings tomorrow. It was Monday tomorrow. Monday night, the Clefairy were out at Mount Moon… I'd take him there, or I could tell him at the huge Summer Festival in Pewter City in two weeks. I didn't think I could wait that long though. Or maybe I shouldn't just tell him, maybe I should just hint. Could I even tell him? I probably could if I tried hard enough, but still, maybe Silver wouldn't enjoy me being so straight forward. My proposal of love probably wouldn't come out very elegant anyway.

Needless to say, I barely got any sleep that night. Ugh. I woke up about 9 in the morning and dragged myself to the bathroom to get a shower after checking Silver's room to see if he'd already gotten up. He had, so I showered and dressed rather quickly, heading down the stairs and asking the butler where Silver had got to. He was at Viridian Gym, so I quickly made my way there.

He and Green were just talking, and Silver smiled slightly when he saw me. He had a cute smile… "Where did you go last night?" Silver asked me curiously.

"Oh, just to a friend's. Sorry I left so suddenly." Silver nodded and didn't ask me anymore on the subject. He wasn't the nosey type. "So, what have you been doing?" I asked curiously.

"I was reading, then Green asked me to come referee some matches for him."

"The usual ref is on vacation," Green offered with a shrug. "I thought I might teach Silver some things, too."

Then Silver's eyes widened. "That reminds me, Green. I have something for you. Blue sent it to me a few days ago for you, but I forgot. Let me go get it," Silver explained, standing up. I followed him out the gym. He sighed, releasing Sneasel from his pokeball. The ice pokemon happily scrambled up Silver's pants legs and wrapped itself around Silver's shoulders.

"You're using Sneasel as an air conditioner, aren't you?" I chuckled.

Silver gave me a small, nervous smile. "It works," he offered.

"So, what did you want to give to Green?" I asked as we made our way down the long drive towards Silver's home.

"It's for his Rhydon, it's called a protector. If you trade a Rhydon while it holds the item, then it will evolve to Rhyperior."

"Those are extremely powerful, aren't they?" I choked out.

Silver nodded. "Yeah. I own one," he said with a smirk.

I gave him a surprised look. "When?"

"Last night, I traded my father my Ursaring for his Rhydon, but I equipped the protector to it first. I'm going to surprise Green later with it. My father's pokemon is much more powerful than Green's."

I smiled at the memory of when we caught Ursaring. "Do you remember how you caught Ursaring?" I asked him.

Silver nodded as we entered the house. "Of course. It was the first time I decided you weren't always a self-absorbed jerk," he offered casually.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Oh really? I felt the same way about you," I laughed. Silver shook his head in dismay, though I could tell he was laughing on the inside. I swallowed nervously. "Silver?" I asked as we stepped into his room.

He continued what he was doing, looking through the things on his desk for the item. "Hm?"

I hesitated but managed to ask him, "What do think about me now?"

Silver looked up at me curiously. "Um? You're a loud, obnoxious, and idiotic person?"

I sighed softly in dismay, that's all he had to say. "I thought we were friends," I groaned, exaggerating my displeasure.

Silver sighed and continued looking before finally finding what he was looking for. He held up the orange item triumphantly and then headed for the door. I blocked his path playfully. "Say something sweet," I teased.

Silver raised an eyebrow at me. "Gold, move."

"I know you like at least some things about me," I sighed.

He shook his head in dismay. "Maybe. If so, I'll keep them to myself so you don't have to worry about your ego getting too big." He pushed me aside, but not violently.

I just smiled. He'd changed so much. I couldn't help wondering what he liked about me. I definitely knew what I liked about him. Pretty much everything. I threw a look around his room once more, hoping I could maybe sleep beside him one night soon, and then I rushed after the redhead before he got too far ahead.

We evolved Green's Rhydon and trained against each other a bit, but it was hot and we really didn't do much except play videogames in the air-conditioned living room. Until nightfall that is. After dinner, when Silver was reading and I was sprawled out playing my Gameboy Advanced, I put my game down and looked over at Silver. Doing something so simple, I thought he looked to be one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen.

"Silver?" I asked softly.

"Hm?" he hummed in reply, placing his bookmarker and looking up at me. His eyes were so amazing. They weren't grey. I couldn't stand the thought of them being called gray. They were vivid silver, alive, shining in the light. His pupils were their odd off white color, and yet his vision was still so sharp.

"Can I take you somewhere?"

He looked confused. That wasn't often. Silver was one of the most knowledgeable people I knew. "What do you mean?"

I smiled. "I just want to take you somewhere." I stood up, grabbing his book and setting it down. "Come on," I encouraged.

Silver followed me, more out of curiosity than anything else. I took him outside, and released Mantaro from his pokeball. "Hey, Mantaro, could you fly us?"

My pokemon nodded and I grinned. I'd already told him where to take us earlier that day, so Silver wouldn't know. I looked over at Silver. He frowned slightly. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Come on, just trust me Silver," I laughed, reaching out my hand. He stared at my hand curiously and then sighed.

"Whatever," he groaned, but he didn't take my hand. I didn't mind too much though. I kneeled down on Mantaro's back and Silver kneeled hesitantly beside me.

My smiled widened. "Hang on," I laughed, and with that Mantaro started to flap until we were off the ground. Silver seemed shocked at first, not used to kneeling on a flying pokemon's back, but he adjusted rather quickly. I couldn't help enjoying having him so close to me. It was nice.

Silver watched the ground pass by quickly underneath, and after a few minutes he looked at me with a frown. "How far are you taking me?"

"Not too far," I offered. I could see Mount Moon on the horizon.

"Mount Moon?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Sure," I chuckled. "I just want to show you something, like I told you before."

Silver sighed. He didn't say anything else until we'd landed. "I'm sure you've already seen, but I want to see it with you," I explained, my voice growing soft. I gently gripped Silver's hand, leading him into the cave of Mount Moon. He stumbled at first, more or less shocked from me grabbing his hand. Usually he wore his gloves, but he didn't have them on then. His hands were surprisingly soft, unlike my calloused ones. His hands must have been kept soft by his gloves protecting them. I led him toward the edge of a crater, where below us, the Clefairy and Clefable danced. They were as magnificent as I remembered them, their moon stone glowing in the moonlight.

I looked over at Silver hesitantly. He smiled slightly at the dancing fairy pokemon, but then he looked at me. "Gold? Why did you bring me here? I know you didn't just want to watch a bunch of pokemon dance."

I shifted anxiously. "Silver… have you ever dated anyone before?" I asked nervously.

He frowned slightly. Was he catching on to my motives? "No, why?"

"Kissed anyone?" I asked softly.

I saw blush creeping across Silver's face. "Why?" he repeated, not answering the question.

"Just curious," I offered. "Silver? How would let someone know you love them?"

Then Silver relaxed. He smiled slightly. "Really? You dragged me all the way out here so you could ask _me_ about advice on girls? Sorry Gold, you'd be better off asking someone else. Try Blue."

I flinched at his lack of understanding. Then again, how could he understand something so… impossible? "It's not about a girl. Besides, I've already talked to Blue."

Then Silver's confused eyes met mine. "About what? Gold, you're starting to annoy me," he sighed.

Why didn't he get it? Maybe it was just _too_ crazy for Silver to even think of. I took a deep breath. We were alone, no one would see us. It would be fine. He'd reject me, of course, but at least I would have gotten my true feeling off my chest. "Silver… what would you say if I admitted I've fallen in love with you?"

Looking back on it, Silver looked adorable when he was stunned. At the time though, it was nerve wrecking. "Are we still talking metaphorically?" he asked softly.

I shook my head. "Silver, I love you. I don't know why or when but it's been bothering me for months. I can't get you out of my head. I can't stop looking at you."

I didn't want to touch him. He looked a little uneasy. He backed away from me hesitantly. "Are you playing a trick on me?" he uttered weakly, looking so lost and confused.

I shook my head, willing myself to reach out. I finally forced myself to, and pulled him into my arms. He was too shocked to fight it. I held him tight, and for those few seconds, or maybe it was only a single second, he was mine and I let myself feel like he was.

Then he yanked away from me, gazing at me with scared and confused eyes. Then he ran away, as simple as that. I saw Murkrow flying him away through the air. I didn't cry. I just felt numb. I knew it'd hurt, but I didn't know it'd hurt as bad as it did.

**XxXx**

Huh. Well. I'm going to update pretty soon for a while, so look forward to them, please. I have like 50 pages written so far, but I need to proofread them. Ugh. Review please! Hate, love, I love you all. Eheheh. Criticism enjoyed, too.


	2. Chapter 2: Egg Raid

**Chapter 2: Egg Raid**

Silver closed his eyes, willing his racing heart and mind to slow down. Gold! Gold loved him! Gold! That loud-mouth, obnoxious, womanizing, egotistic, asshole! Silver gripped the sides of his head tightly. Why him? Why Gold? Why? He'd thought his luck had been getting better as of late. When he got home, he was certain he'd be greeted with the news that his father had died. His lucked seemed to be heading that way.

"UGH! Why?"

He didn't care about kissing and touching, or being close. Such emotions tended to get in the way. Only Blue was different. It didn't take any effort on his behalf to put up with her. He loved her. That love was simple: pure comfort and happiness. No feelings like jealously, lust, and anger were involved. It was just simple, unconditional, love.

It would not be like that with Gold though. Silver had a feeling if he put up with Gold, or at least tried, he'd be driven insane. And Gold was _guy_. Silver had never really had a gender preference, but with Gold, it would be painful to say the least. He knew the vague details of how guys had sex, and the thought of it was about as appealing as stabbing himself repeatedly. Being violated, defiled, and harmed by Gold? No thanks.

What else was there about Gold that didn't have to do with his obsession over sex and girls? Not all that much. Silver honestly couldn't admit seeing Gold just simply kissing someone, Gold's self control was pathetic. Talking? About what? They didn't talk all that much as it was.

Silver shook his head weakly. Once, Lance had kissed him. Even Blue didn't know that, especially the fact that Silver kissed back. Silver swallowed nervously. He and Lance never mentioned it again, but for a moment Silver had though he'd been in love. That turned out not to be the case, and Lance realized Silver's heart and backed off. It was simple between them again, as if nothing had happened.

Love wasn't Silver's strong point. The redhead sighed weakly. "I guess I should get home. Murkrow?"

The pokemon gave a squawk before flapping into the air, hesitating in front of Silver so he could grab on, and then flying him back to Viridian, to the doorstep at home. Silver lowered his eyes, begging that Gold wasn't there. He entered the house, one of the guard Growlithe jerking up in alarm but relaxing when it caught Silver's familiar scent. He ruffled the pokemon's fur gently, and then headed up to his room to sleep. Or at least to try and sleep.

Much to his surprise, he did manage to fall asleep. He slept for quite a while as well, only waking up when a flock of Pidgey in the tree outside his window started to go nuts. "Sneasel," Silver groaned, yanking the quilt over his head, "go eat them to shut them up, please."

Then he realized that Sneasel wasn't there. Oh. So that's why they were going crazy. Sneasel must be on an egg raid.

The redhead slowly sat up, looking around his room to orientate himself. He'd had the oddest dream about Gold confessing his love like some stupid soap opera. Wait… that hadn't been a dream. Silver shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the thoughts. Would he see Gold again…? Why had Gold had to ruin their friendship with feelings of "love"?

He crawled out of bed, walking over to the open window. Sneasel was hissing and clawing at a Pidgey that clearly wanted its egg back. "Sneasel, if you're hungry, I'll feed you," Silver laughed. His Sneasel was absolutely horrible at hunting after being with him for so long. And yet the pokemon kept trying.

Sneasel leap in through the window, still holding his prize much to Silver's dismay. And the Pidgey followed into his room, screeching and throwing a fit. Silver jumped away in surprise, Pidgey had very sharp claws and they could be nasty when upset. The Pidgey started to whip up a gust. He reached for one of his pokemon's pokeball instinctively, but they were on his belt, which was across the room with his other clothes. "Sneasel, use icy wind!" he snapped irritably, annoyed the pokemon hadn't just done that to start with.

"Sneas!"

The Pidgey was knocked out rather fast and Silver tossed the frozen bird back out into the tree. Silver glared at his pokemon, who was happily eating his prize. "That could have been a bigger disaster than it was," Silver scolded the ice type. Sneasel shrunk away in fright of Silver's anger.

Then Silver's room's door burst open. "Are you alright, Master Silver?" one of the alarmed maids cried, two Growlithe on her heels.

Silver blinked a few times. "I'm fine," he said nervously.

The maid blinked a few times. Silver stood there looking rather embarrassed, only in his black boxers, his red hair a mess. The window was open and it looked like a hurricane had swept through the room. On the floor sat Silver's pokemon, Sneasel, holding a half eaten egg. She blinked a few times and nodded slowly. "You're sure?"

"Y-yeah," Silver choked out, blush covering his face. The maid smiled slightly and left.

Silver sent another glare at his pokemon. "Never again," he growled, closing the window and stalking toward the bathroom to get a shower. Sneasel just finished eating his prize and dumped the remaining shell on the floor, curling up in Silver's huge bed and falling asleep.

Once Silver was done getting ready, he picked up his pokegear, calling Blue. "Hello, Silver!" she greeted happily.

"Hey," he muttered, "are you around Viridian?"

"I guess, but not really. I spent the night with Yellow here at hideout 2," she responded. "You okay? You don't sound like you're feeling well."

"I'm fine, I guess. I just wanted to talk to you about something is all."

"Well, I have no problem coming over. In fact, I'd like to be with you today to see how strong your pokemon are getting. Can't let you get too far ahead!"

After that, she hung up. Silver sighed softly, shaking his head in dismay. Still, he couldn't help feeling relieved. Blue always knew how to make him feel better. She seemed to be an expert at that. Silver made his way down the stairs; his father was in the living room, reading. "Father?" Silver asked.

Giovanni raised his gaze and smiled at his son. "Good morning, Silver. Care to tell me what was going on up there to cause so much ruckus?" his father laughed, deep voice booming.

Silver flushed. "Sorry. Sneasel was pouching Pidgey eggs. One of them got into my room."

Giovanni chuckled, shaking his head in dismay. "Don't worry. I'm just glad you're fine. You keep things interesting. Gold still asleep?"

Silver swallowed weakly. "He went home."

Giovanni blinked. Even though he hadn't seen or talked to his son in years, it was obvious something had happened. "Did you two get in an argument?"

Silver shook his head, "No, don't worry about it, Father. But, Blue is coming over. Is that alright?"

"You don't have to ask permission to have a friend over," Giovanni sighed in dismay. "Blue is the brown haired girl?"

Silver nodded. "She was the other person to get kidnapped with me, and the person that helped me escape with her."

Giovanni nodded with a small frown on his lips at the memory of when Silver had been taken from him. He looked back up at his son; he looked so much like his mother except for the eyes. The eyes were definitely from him. "I'll let the staff know you're expecting someone. You should go eat something."

Silver smiled slightly. "Yeah, I might."

Silver had some toast and then he sprawled out on one of the couches in the living room, continuing the book he'd been reading from last night. He didn't manage to get far before the doorbell sounded through the house. He perked up, heading toward the door but the butler cut him off. "I have it, Master Silver," the butler chuckled, opening the door.

Blue beamed when her eyes fell on Silver. "Hey, I missed you," she laughed. The two hugged. He hadn't seen Blue lately, not since her birthday a month and a half ago. She was still wearing the silver, sapphire, and diamond necklace he'd gotten her. Or rather, that his father's money had bought her. His father enjoyed Blue's company, and he'd insisted that Silver get her something extremely nice. Well, the necklace was extremely nice. Blue had almost fainted when she saw it, demanding to know if Silver had stolen it or the money to buy it. When he'd explained everything she just sighed and clung to him for a good half hour, talking about how happy she was.

"Missed you, too, Blue," he replied.

"You got taller," she observed, holding him at arm's length. He was two inches or so taller than her, which made her smiled because he used to be rather short.

Silver sighed in dismay. "You said the same thing last time," he pointed out.

She grinned, "I did, didn't I?"

She and Silver stepped through the living room on their way to Silver's room, and Giovanni swapped a few words with Blue. Once they were in Silver's room though, Silver dropped the smile. "Blue, Gold said he talked to you about something, and then he said he loved me. Explain. Now."

Blue flinched. She grabbed Silver's hand, tugging him toward the bed where they sat down. "I had a feeling you wouldn't return his feelings. He came and asked me two nights ago a bit about you and if I knew the best way to approach you. I was going to tell him not to bother, but… he was really sincere."

"No, he's not," Silver cried in frustration.

Blue sighed softly, pulling Silver into her arms. "You can be so stubborn. So, how bad did you hurt him?"

She was surprised when Silver yanked away from her, looking upset from her words. Oh. He hadn't wanted to hurt Gold at all. "Silver…" she whispered softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you…" she struggled for words, but then gave up. Did Silver love Gold? Then again, maybe he was just finally ready to date someone was all. "Maybe you should give him a chance?"

Silver shook his head. She couldn't see his face though. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, his face buried into his knees and arms. "He's probably joking with me," was Silver's muffled reply.

Blue frowned. "Silver, I swear, he's dead serious. Give him a chance, please? Besides, I've already threatened him. My threat is useless unless you two are actually together."

Silver sighed weakly, dropping his knees and falling back so he was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "You don't think it's weird at all that he's a guy?"

Blue hummed thoughtfully. "Well, I thought you were bi?"

"I'd prefer to just be left alone."

"You've never wanted to be with someone, at all?"

"Of course I have, but the cons seem to outweigh the pros in my opinion."

"What about, um, sex?"

Silver groaned pitifully. "I'm not having this conversation!"

"Pleeease? We tell each other everything."

Silver laughed. "We do?"

"Okay, point taken. Some things are best left un-discussed, but I'm actually really curiously. It's the one thing I've never really bother you about because, I dunno, I don't connect you with that idea at all?"

Silver laughed softly. "I actually view that as more of a compliment. I'd rather be just your friend than some guy who's a friend."

"Silver, you're my brother. I don't care if we're not blood related. You're closer than blood," she said with a smile, lying beside him. "Now tell me, pretty please?"

"It's awkward," Silver groaned.

Silence.

"Fine! Blue, I _am_ a guy, I _do_ think about it. I don't really want to though. But, if I end up dating Gold, I know he's going to want…" the redhead flinched, "want to…"

"Take your virginity?" Blue laughed.

Silver flushed. "Sure, why not. Blue, I know it will hurt. I know he's obsessed with girls. I just… Blue, I'm scared…"

Blue blinked a few times. "Of what exactly?" she asked carefully.

Silver swallowed weakly and finally spilled. "That I won't be been enough, that when I finally start to trust him he'll abandon me, that I'm just his joke for the day, that maybe I won't kiss right, that he'd prefer a girl, that he's not going to love me, that—everything…"

"Silver."

Silver jerked into a sitting position, eyes wide. That wasn't Blue's voice. "G-Gold!" he choked out in surprise.

Gold made his way over to the bed, glaring at Silver. "Don't be stupid," he growled. "You're perfect."

Blue turned her gaze away nervously as Gold kissed her best friend, her brother. She carefully and quietly moved off the bed, creeping toward the door, but not before she stole at least a little glance. She almost gasped. She'd never seen Silver so utterly… happy.

**XxXx**

I love Pidgey. Also, I love Blue. I can totally imagine her bothering Silver trying to get to the root of his problem. She seems like a good big sister. A hilarious big sister.


	3. Chapter 3: In the Shade of Trees

**Chapter 3: In the Shade of Trees**

I was halfway to Newbark Town when I remembered I'd left a bunch of my things at Silver's place. I decided that maybe it was best that I talk to him. I did cherish him as a friend. He was an odd friend, quiet and cold, and yet it was comforting to have him near. Besides, we were also rivals. I needed him to keep me strong.

So I turned back around and reached Viridian about noon. I made my way up the long drive to Silver's home, admiring the beautiful gardens in front of the house. The home was set back into the forest, its appearance not doing its size any justice. Once I reached the door, I knocked and waited patiently for that butler I'd grown so fond of. I'd hardly said a word to the guy, but he always seemed to be there. Besides, butler is a pretty hilarious word, isn't it?

Anyway, he answered the door, raising an eyebrow at me. "Young Master Silver is quite the popular person, isn't he? He's upstairs with Blue," he told me. I chuckled softly. Silver hated being called that, but he didn't object because that's what Giovanni wanted his son to be respected as.

I didn't think too much of Blue being there. He was probably freaking out at her for letting me tell him I loved him. I was just going to grab my stuff and go, but then I heard something that made me stop dead in my tracks as I walked past his room's open door.

"_Fine! Blue, I am a guy, I do think about it. I don't really want to though. But, if I end up dating Gold, I know he's going to want… want to…"_

"_Take your virginity?" Blue laughed._

Of all the things in the world, I had never expected Silver and Blue to be talking about that. It also made my face burn with blush. I'd tried not to think of sex with Silver. Kissing seemed like I'd be pushing it. Sex was… well, it seemed about as in reach as much as me learning to speak fluent French in a week. Not that I… didn't want it though… I swallowed nervously. Silver was a guy. I still wasn't completely sure about the whole same gender thing.

"_Sure, why not. Blue, I know it will hurt. I know he's obsessed with girls. I just… Blue, I'm scared…"_

It stung to hear Silver say that. I had flirted with girls a lot in my past, but the past few months, all I could think about with Silver. I didn't want anyone else. Just him. And, I wouldn't try and force him into sex. Just being able to hold him would be enough. Hell, I probably wasn't quite ready for sex either. I also stood up straighter at hearing the last part. I knew Silver could be scared, I'd seen it in his eyes quite thoroughly when we'd faced the Masked Man together. I'd never heard him admit it though.

"_Of what exactly?"_

"_That I won't be been enough, that when I finally start to trust him he'll abandon me, that I'm just his joke for the day, that maybe I won't kiss right, that he'd prefer a girl, that he's not going to love me, that, everything…"_

I couldn't take hearing anymore. "Silver," I growled angrily, stepping into the doorway. He and Blue were lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He jerked up to meet my gaze when I called his name though, his eyes wide. Blue sat up in surprise as well. Silver struggled with my name, but I cut him off.

"Don't be stupid. You're perfect." I was so angry at him. I'd never heard Silver be as… just… brainless as he was acting now! He was more than enough for me! I loved him! I made way toward him and lifted his chin upwards, enjoyed his wide and surprised vivid silver eyes. Then, I kissed him. It wasn't a peck. It was a full passionate kiss. I got him to part his lips for me, and I gently led him through the steps. He wasn't a bad kisser. But, I didn't have all that much experience, just enough to know what I was doing, so I guess I had no right to judge. Then again, it didn't also matter what anyone else thought of his kissing skills, only me.

When I slowly pulled away from him, I couldn't help grinning. Silver's blush matched the color of his hair. "Gold," he uttered softly, uneasily. I felt so happy to have stolen Silver's first kiss.

I smiled, pulling him close. "I love you, Silver."

He just closed his eyes, letting me hold him, looking so embarrassed. I hadn't expected him to respond. "Silver?" I asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Are we dating now?"

There it was: the moment of truth.

Silver gazed at the floor. Then he looked up at me uneasily. I hoped Blue had talked to him about it, I hope she'd encouraged him to at least give me a chance. She must have, because Silver softly uttered. "Okay…"

I was about to kiss him again but he shied away from my lips almost immediately. I chuckled nervous and decided to change the subject for both our sakes. "What happened to your room? It looks like a wind storm ripping through here," I observed. It really did. Silver was usually extremely neat and tidy, but his room was currently very unclean… Was that an egg shell on the floor?

"Long story," he answered, sitting up. I frowned slightly, but managed not to say anything. I was the nosey type. Had he wrecked the place? "You scared Blue away," he sighed. I just grinned.

"I didn't scare her away. She just chose to give us some privacy," I chuckled, sitting up and wrapping my arms around Silver's shoulders. He jumped ever so slightly at my touch, but he didn't say anything. "Silver, you're beautiful," I sighed contently. I grinned as blush covered his cheeks. I wanted to kiss him again, and again, and again, but I knew he probably wouldn't appreciate it. Still, maybe just one more wouldn't hurt.

I gently turned his face to look at me and I was about to kiss him just once more but he pulled away from me again. He stood up, walked a bit towards his open door, and then looked back at me. "Let's find Blue," he suggested. I followed obediently.

It was such an awkward feeling to suddenly be dating. Blue was sitting on the couch, absently talking to Silver's father. It looked like one of the maids had brought her a cup of tea. It was sort of funny seeing her and Silver's father calmly trading conversation like two old friends, or I guess chaps since they both had tea. She raised an eyebrow at Silver and me. Giovanni gave us a curious look as well. I however wasn't thinking straight. Maybe it showed on my face. I wanted to hold Silver against me for the rest of my life. I wanted to kiss him. He was _mine_. He was actually mine!

Then I realized that they were talking toward me. I'd been gazing at Silver. I swallowed weakly. "What?"

Blue raised an eyebrow at me. She smirked teasingly, taunting me with that smile that said she knew what I'd been thinking. Silver sat beside her, looking like we totally weren't dating. Blue cleared up my confusion. "I said we need to go out for lunch."

"Oh."

"Then I said we should go get sushi, and I asked you what you thought."

"Oh. Um, is Silver alright with it?" I asked dumbly, feeling in a daze.

Blue sighed in dismay. "Come back to Earth! Sushi is Silver's favorite. He's fine with it; I don't even have to ask."

"Right. Then sure," I replied, sitting beside Silver. He didn't flinch much to my surprise. I had the feeling he didn't want his father knowing we were together. Oh well, it made me uneasy as well. Would Giovanni try and kill me? Blue had just threatened me, but I'm sure other people if they found out would call us faggots. Yet, I didn't like guys. I only liked Silver. Loved Silver. Why did he have to be so beautiful? Even then, he was a guy, and I'd never been attracted to a guy before. Even when he first met I didn't think to myself, "what a sexy redhead". Then again, we were 11. Silver had definitely changed since then. His limbs were so long and slender, his hair was like velvet, his eyes pleasant silver—

"Gold?"

"Right! Sure!" I choked out nervously at Silver's prompt.

He gave me a curious look. Blue did too. Even Giovanni. "Are you feeling okay, Gold?" Silver's father asked me curiously.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I said nervously. Silver would probably kill me and then deform my corpse if I was the reason his father found out about us dating. The worst part was then we hadn't even been "together" for more than… what, 10 minutes?

"Well then, let's go," Blue chuckled, sending me a smile.

"Stay out of trouble," Giovanni replied, turning back to his book.

We left Silver's house and made our way into the simple town of Viridian. It was a quiet, sleepy place. However, they did have a great sushi and grill place. Of course, the stuff was expensive, but something told me cost didn't matter. I think the silver, sapphire, and diamond necklace around Blue's neck made that clear.

It was a nice place, and fairly popular. I got grilled chicken with stir fried rice, as well as some California rolls. Blue and Silver shared a huge plate of sushi and some cream cheese filled wontons, as well as some egg drop soup while they waited for the food. Both Silver and Blue were vegetarians, but not by choice. Silver ended up sick to his stomach if he ate meat, and Blue would too if she ate too much. It had to do with how the Masked Man treated them, keeping them on a strict meatless diet to keep them lean and desperate for three meals a day. It had been one of his control methods. Because they'd been so young, it hadn't done them any favors. Not that either of them disliked meat, Blue ate it in small amounts sometimes and Silver loved various broths like in beef and chicken flavored ramen.

They didn't manage to finish their food, so I helped. Blue and Silver sat on one side of the table, while I sat on the other. We just talked about random things like the festival coming up in Pewter city. Blue was talking about how she should get a kimono to wear or something, just to be in the festive spirit. It was nice. Silver and Blue were great company. It was so strange how it affected Silver as well. He was so relaxed and opened around her. I kept hoping that he'd be like that around me one day soon. That would be amazing. Silver was an amazing, sincere person who could joke around effortlessly when he was relaxed. Though, he didn't have stupid humor, it was rather refined I guess I'd call it. Not technical, just, not perverted or fad centered. He joked about common things. He was still rather quite, but it wasn't as cold and harsh. There also wasn't his biting sarcasm when I said something stupid.

Once we'd finished our meal together, Blue told us she was going to head back to her home. Then she smiled sweetly at Silver and asked him not to kill me by the end of the day. I laughed at that, pulling Silver close. Once Blue was gone, I looked Silver over with a smile. I think he sensed it, because he stiffened.

"Silver," I said teasingly, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Gold," he uttered nervously, "not here."

We were in the street, a few people around but not many. I sighed softly, letting him go and grabbing his hand. I'd take him somewhere private then. I lead him toward Viridian Forest. He seemed to get more and more reluctant with each step. I lead him into the forest, and then once we were alone, I kissed him.

He was reluctantly, but I got him to finally give in. He melted to my touch practically, although he still seemed a bit guarded. I kissed him deeply, passionately. I wanted him so badly. I pinned him to one of the giant trees, deepening the kiss. I brushed my tongue gently against his, making him shiver a little underneath me. I slid my tongue into his mouth more, exploring it. He didn't really have much of a taste, but I was more concentrated on the touch. It felt so good to be this close to him. I never wanted it to end. But, Silver pulled away anxiously, flushed and panting softly.

I pulled him close again, nuzzling him tenderly. He hesitantly rested his head on my shoulder, almost seeming like he was in a daze. It was nice; we were about the same height. I held him against me, enjoying having his body against mine. Then I gently ran my hand up and down his back, making him shiver. I think more or less I was trying to draw a sound from his lips. I started to massage his shoulders and back, and then I finally got a soft groan from him. It delighted me, and turned me on. So I quickly had to stop. Silver pulled away from me anxiously, blush on his cheeks. It was so easy to make him blush. I calmed myself down and smiled tenderly at him. "I love you, Silver."

He looked away, looking uneasy. I gently grabbed his hand and tugged him down to sit with me. "It's a nice day," I observed. It was hot out, but pleasant in the shade of the trees. Silver nodded in agreement. I think he was scare to talk, because he still looked a little flustered.

I smiled, gently pulling him into my lap. "Let's send out our pokemon," I suggested.

I reached behind me, grabbing my pokemon's pokeballs off my belt. I tossed them out, my pokemon emerging from their pokeballs. Explotaro, Aitaro, Politaro, Suntaro, Togetaro, and Sutaro immediately relaxed around the clearing. Silver reached for some of his. Sneasel, Feraligatr, and Murkrow emerged. Also, his new pokemon, Rhyperdon appeared.

Our pokemon mingled, chattering to each other and gawking at Rhyperdon. Silver and I sat in the shade, relaxing. I gently ran my fingers through his hair, gazing down at him with a smile. He was lying in my lap, eyes closed. I enjoyed having him close. I really did.

It didn't take too long for our pokemon to notice though. They looked a little surprised by our closeness. I smirked at them. They sort of returned to what they were doing, but I had the feeling they were talking about what had gotten into us.

Silver and I spent all afternoon in the forest. It was the best day of my life. I'd never dreamed of being so close to Silver. Yet I got to kiss him quite a lot, and hold him, and touch him. I knew better than to dare take it further, and what we were doing was more than enough for me. Silver even seemed to enjoy it, until it got too deep, then he pulled away. It was great when our pokemon saw us kissing. Silver was embarrassed, but I didn't let him pull away, I just deepened the kissing until I finally drew a moan from him, whether it was in pleasure or protest, I don't know, but I rather enjoyed it.

Our pokemon stared at us like we were crazy, then I guess they got the idea that we were, uh, "mates" or something. I still think they think we're crazy, but I wanted them to understand that Silver was mine now. They needed to understand that if absolutely anything happened to Silver, that they'd better protect him with everything they had because he was extremely important to me.

Silver fell asleep with me at one point, I guess because we were just being so lazy. I woke him up once it started to get late though. "You need to eat dinner," I chuckled, brushing long red hair from him face.

He blinked a few times in confusion, orientating himself. "Sure," he offered after a moment, his stomach growling in agreement.

I laughed and returned my pokemon. Then I snatched some of his pokeballs off his belt and returned his. Then I scooped him up into my arms. He gasped in surprise, suddenly awake. "G-Gold! Put me down!"

"Nope!" I chimed, carrying him home. Or, at least until I saw people. Then I gently set Silver on the ground. The last thing we needed was a friend of Giovanni's telling him about us. Silver would hate me. Oh, he would hate me so much…

We returned to Silver's home, that awesome butler greeting us. I loved that guy. He had such dry, pleasant humor. Sometimes it was so upscale it flew over my head, but I laughed anyway. Then again… maybe there hadn't been any joke. Uh, never mind.

We ate dinner, Giovanni asking Silver how Rhyperdon was doing. Silver admitted they weren't perfectly in sync together, and his father offered to train with us tomorrow. We both quickly agreed. Giovanni was a rough trainer, but he taught us both a ton. Of course, Silver was a faster learner than me. He easily fell into Giovanni's speed technique; his natural grace and agility were meant for this. Me? Well, not quite so much. I was more of your brute force type of person, using my occasional tricks with my cue.

After dinner, Silver and I went outside onto the back deck overlooking the forest. It was pleasant out now that the sun was set. "Silver?" I asked softly.

"Hm?" was his usual simple response to let me know he was listening. Oh, Arceus, he looked beautiful with the wind ruffling his hair and clothes like that. If he had imperfections, I really couldn't tell. Love does that. It makes people stupid as well. I gently placed my hands on his waist. He flinched before I even touched him despite his back being to me. It was amazing how sensitive he was to movements, sounds, touches, and smells.

I chuckled. "How do you do that? It's like you have eyes in the back of your head."

He shivered slightly. "Sometimes we were blindfolded and whacked with an ice rod. You learn fast. It stays with you," he offered softly, eyes locked on the forest. His was body was tense at the nightmares.

My breath had caught in my throat. The thought of anybody doing that to Silver… I was glad that bastard was dead. I hugged him tighter.

"Gold," he sighed softly, "I don't appreciate sympathy, and I'd rather not be seen like this."

"It's not as much sympathy as it is that I'm so pissed off at the man," I sighed softly. Well, there was an imperfection. Silver was still extremely closed up. Thoughts of his past made it worse, much worse.

We remained silent for quite a while, actually, a long while. We watched the sun set together, though I wasn't allowed to touch him. "Silver," I said softly.

He sent me a look, as if to say, "-groan- Get it over with."

"Uh, I guess I'm not allowed to sleep with you?" I chuckled nervously.

Silver stared at me like I was insane. "Gold," he said evenly, seriously. "We just started dating today. I've never be anywhere near this close with anyone before, and I let you touch and kiss me all day. I'm not even used to that yet, if I ever will be. Just, please, be thankful for what I can stand. You're going too fast."

I flushed. "I'm sorry," I admitted sincerely. I really was pushing him fast. Then I smiled at him and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Thank you for trying so hard for me. Have you at least enjoyed it?"

He looked away anxiously. "It's… strange," he uttered, embarrassed.

I grinned. So, he did like it. We spent a long while outside, sitting on a comfortable swing together. Then Silver's father came out and wished us both goodnights. He gently ruffled Silver's hair and told him to keep an eye on Sneasel least it went egg hunting again. Silver smiled nervously at that. Ah, so that's what had happened to Silver's room.

Giovanni left us and we spent more time alone. One of the maids accidentally tuned the deck light off and did a double take, seeing us and quickly apologized.

Silver smiled gently. "Its fine and it's late. We should probably get to bed anyway."

He stood, stretching out stiff muscles. We both headed inside and upstairs. I followed Silver to his room, much to his surprise. "What are you doing?" he asked me curiously, setting his pokemon on his bedside. Sneasel burst from his pokeball, immediately curling up in Silver's huge bed.

"Well, I get to wish you good night, don't I?" I chuckled.

I walked over to him, tilting his chin upwards ever so slightly, I kissed him. It wasn't like when we first kissed or like in the forest though. For some reason, he was really guarded. He pulled away the second I tried to slide my tongue into his mouth. "What's wrong?" I asked softly.

He shook his head weakly. Something told me I'd touched him way too much. "Silver, I love you so much," I said sincerely, pulling him close.

"How can you say that so soon?" he rebutted, pulling away from me.

"Trust me, it's been on my mind a while."

He blushed, looking away.

"Come on, let me kiss you right," I chuckled. "You like it, don't you?"

"I…" he started unsurely. He frowned at me. "Go to sleep!"

"Here? So soon? I thought you were shy," I teased.

He glared.

I sighed, stepped toward him and shoved him onto the bed with the element of surprise. I pinned him and kissed him, deeply. He struggled at first, but gave in rather quickly. When I pulled away, he was flushed, trying to orientate himself. I kissed him again. Then again.

Then I sat up and pulled him into my arms. "Sweet dreams, Silver." I kissed him tenderly. "I love you." I gave him a tight squeeze and left him, blushing and embarrassed.

As much as it killed me, I left him. He looked so tiny in that giant bed, even with Sneasel dutifully by his side. I returned to my own room and stripped down to my boxers, eagerly looking forward to the day when I'd have Silver sleeping beside me. I'd seen him sleep before; he could easily be mistaken for dead. And he awoke at the slightest things, unless he was exhausted. When he was extremely tired, he slept like the dead. He'd have to get used to me sleeping with him most likely. Then again, he was used to Sneasel curling up with him.

I yawned softly and collapsed into bed, thoughts that Silver was finally mine dominating my mind. Now, I just had to keep him…

**XxXx**

I sort of wanted to have Gold's POV on the kiss, and to show how much Silver is willing to try. Why are Blue and Silver vegetarians? I have no idea. Spur of the moment. Really, there's nothing all that significant to it. I sort of based it off one of my friends, her mother was a vegetarian and she never really got to eat meat when she was younger. Went to school, tried school food with I guess some kind of meat, then she ended up sick. She doesn't dislike it, just can't eat it. Eats fish though. Weird.


	4. Chapter 4: Hi, Mom!

**Chapter 4: Hi, Mom!**

I groaned softly. I'd been at it for the past month. "Blue?" I asked softly, "I have no idea what to get, Silver." With my birthday in July, Silver had gotten me some absolutely amazing pokeballs from Kurt. I'd traded all of my team members into them. I'm sure once Kurt made the balls, Silver then took them to some professional painter. Each of my pokemon's pokeballs even had their nickname painted on the ball.

She laughed softly. "Well, you have to get him two things. It's his birthday and Christmas."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed softly, gazing at the ground. Silver was training with Green. I'd left them both to come ask Blue for some help.

"Well, I've already got both his presents," she teased me further.

"What kind of things does he like?"

She frowned slightly. "Silver really isn't picky. I'm sure he'd love anything from you. Don't freak out if he doesn't squeal like a girl and act all excited though. Silver's not that type. Anyway, there was a pokemon he wanted when he was younger. We fled Hoenn so fast though that we never got to look for one. They're pretty rare. Your best bet would be to trade for it."

She actually proved to be a great help, giving me plenty of great ideas. Silver and I had been with Green and Blue a lot the past few days, but I was about to drag Silver away from Viridian soon. Blue was extremely excited for the holiday's coming up. She'd been planning out everything.

For Christmas we were going to rent three rooms at this magnificent hotel in Lily Cove, Hoenn. We had to get there the day before Christmas though, to celebrate Silver's birthday. Crystal and I were going to take him up there on Christmas Eve with the excuse that we had to prepare for the party. Instead though, everything would already be ready, and we were going to surprise him with his birthday. Of course, we were supposed to act like we'd completely forgotten about his birthday before then.

I was excited, too. All the pokedex holders would be there, including the three from Sinnoh. The girls would spend the night in one of the rooms, the guys in the other, and then the third room, a massive party room, would be where we celebrated. There was going to be amazing food as well. Silver's favorites on his birthday of course, which was fine with me, but then there would be more food on Christmas day! I was going to eat till I couldn't take it!

I looked up and grinned as Green and Silver entered the kitchen. Blue smiled and happily gave Silver a hug. Green just stood there with a 'what about me?' look on his face. Blue just playfully stuck her tongue out at him and finally gave him a hug at well.

She and Green were dating now as well, and Silver was fine with it. Green had let him know that he could be trusted. That was all Silver needed. As long as Green took care of Blue and treated her right, then Silver was pleased.

Then I pulled Silver close to me, smiling at him. It'd been almost six months, and we were still together. He was rather comfortable around me as well. I was 17; he was 16, soon to be 17 in little less than a week. I'd never taken our relationship further than kissing yet, and I wasn't going to until Silver was ready. Though, he would let me give him a small peck on the lips around others. Except, his father still didn't know. Green and Blue both knew, I'm not sure about any others. I suspect Yellow, Crystal, and Red might know, but Silver and I weren't going to just tell them we were dating. Yellow was there when I told Blue I loved Silver, but I don't think she had gotten the details of if we were dating.

I placed a soft kiss on his lips and continued to hold him close. "Silver, can we stop by New Bark town so I can wish Mom a Merry Christmas? Since we'll be with the other dex holders, I'm sure she'll be a little upset I'm not there."

Silver flushed slightly, but he nodded. Mom knew we were dating, and she was fine with it. She thought Silver was adorable, and was elated that he made me so happy. "Would you mind if we left in the next three hours?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head, leaving my arms. "He's been really quiet," I sighed as Silver left. He probably thought I'd get the hint and follow. I was about to.

Blue smiled. "I think he's a little sad none of us have said anything about his birthday. This is one of the first years he's actually known it. Ah well, it's for his own good. I'll keep in contact, you keep him busy," she chimed. I nodded and took off after Silver.

He was waiting for me a bit down the road. I met up with him and wrapped my arm around his waist. "Hey," I greeted happily, "did you and Green train much?"

"Yeah," he said, sounding rather pleased.

"What happened?" I asked curiously, still holding him.

"I won," Silver chimed. He'd been rather bipolar lately, all sorts of happy, or quiet, or angry, or clingy just at random intervals. He tended to get that was when he was nervous about something, or if he wasn't feeling well. "Gold?"

"Yeah?" I asked, gently running my hand up and down his back. He didn't cringe at my touch like he used to, well, unless I placed my hand on his butt. Then he glared holes in me.

"I'm going to take over Viridian Gym."

"What?" I choked out in surprise. Nothing Silver had ever suggested or done had prepared me for _that_.

He tilted his head in confusion at my outburst, a small frown on his lips. "Sorry," I apologized nervously. "I just… can you do that?"

"I don't know, honestly. I was going to find out. It was my father's gym, so I'm sure I'm entitled to battle Green for it."

"But, what about Mahogany town?" I offered softly. "They still haven't found a decent gym leader."

Silver averted his gaze. "I'd like to stay here," he admitted softly. "And… the previous gym leader…"

I nodded quickly. It did make sense. I enjoyed Viridian as well. All we had to do was surf or fly west, and we could reach New Bark town in about an hour. Besides, I looked over at Silver, he really did have his father's blood in his veins. Something in him was destined to become a gym leader. I'm sure that if he hadn't have been kidnapped, he would've taken over the gym in the footsteps of his father. And, from the sounds of it, he was getting good enough to beat Green confidently. I'm sure his pokemon felt it as well. That was probably what gave him the edge. Yeah, it made sense.

But, what would happen to Blue and Green? I shook the thoughts away. We were already at Silver's home, in his room. I was sitting on his bed, absently petting Sneasel as he sat beside me on his laptop. "Every three years the gym leader is up for inspection, at that time the gym can be taken over by another leader if the league sees it fit. However, the gym leader can receive challenges for the gym at other times, though he does not have to surrender the title and gym until the three year mark…"

I listened absently to Silver's soft deep voice as he read. It was so pleasant to listen to. "Green's inspection was last year," he commented.

"Well, I guess you can get stronger the next two years, or maybe Green will surrender the gym to you."

Silver gave a small shrug. "Maybe. I'll worry about it later. Honestly, I haven't even told Father my plans yet. I sort of wanted to surprise him," Silver admitted softly.

I smiled and chuckled. Then I grabbed his laptop from him and pinned him, kissing him a few times. Then I deepened my kisses, drawing a soft noise from Silver. Even after practically six months, I couldn't tell if it was in pleasure or protest. I'm sure it was in pleasure though, because he didn't try and push me away as I deepened the kiss even further. I was getting excited; I needed to stop soon. Silver, as usual, had inhuman control over his hormones. Sure, I'd gotten him aroused a few times, but never desperate. Wait, I take that back… Once when we were kissing in the forest I'd gotten him really excited and kept he brushing against me anxiously, desperate for me—wait, that was just a dream. Damn.

"Silver—O-Oh!" a strangers surprised voice disturbed us.

Both of us yanked away from each other in terror, red and embarrassed. One of the maids was in the door way, looking absolutely stunned. "Knock!" Silver yelled angrily at her.

She was blushing slightly, looking thoroughly embarrassed as well. "I…I'm very sorry. Your father asked me to tell you he's about the leave."

Silver gave a small nod, and then he lowered his gaze nervously. "Th-thank you. Could you please not tell my father about this?" he asked softly.

She gave a quick nod. "Of course," she said sharply, turning and leaving. We'd lasted six months without being found out. I guess it was too good to last.

"Do you think she really won't tell?" I asked softly.

"I don't know," Silver uttered softly, looking away.

"Are you ever going to tell your dad?"

Silver wouldn't meet my eyes. It made me sad at times that he was embarrassed to tell his dad about me. "I was going to tell him when I became to gym leader of Viridian," he said softly. "I was hoping he'd be too proud to be embarrassed of me."

I felt the color drain from my face. Silver would be crushed if his dad found it disgusting that he was dating me. Would he leave me? I tried not to dwell on such thoughts. "Well…" I said slowly, "let's wish your dad goodbye."

Like an exclamation point, Giovanni's voice called up the stairs. "Silver, I'm leaving!"

"Coming, Father!" Silver called, quickly making his way down the stairs. I was on his heels.

His father smiled at him and pulled Silver into a hug, gently ruffling his hair. "Take care. Are you sure you're fine with this?"

Silver gave a quick nod. "Yes, I'm going with Gold to New Bark town."

"I don't want you spending the holidays alone," Giovanni sighed. "You can come with me, you know."

Silver shook his head. "No, it's fine, Father. I'm going to be with my friends." He said the last word tentatively, but with so much happiness. I smiled at him.

Giovanni smiled as well, and then he sighed. "Well, try and stay out of trouble. What are the things I'm supposed to say? Right, no drugs, no alcohol, no brawls, don't break any bones, and keep your pants on. Good boy," his father chuckled. I burst out laughing, Silver just groaned.

With that, Giovanni left on his Fearow. It was a nice pokemon, it didn't really battle, but it flew magnificently and was a sweet pokemon I enjoyed seeing around the grounds.

"Oy, Silver, we should leave as well," I said, nudging him.

Silver nodded. We went upstairs and gathered some clothes and personal items, then outside to leave. The staff bid us farewell and a safe trip, saying they were a bit sad that Silver, Giovanni, and I wouldn't be around for a while. Silver sent out Murkrow and I sent out Mantaro. We took to the skies together. It wasn't a very long trip until we were over my sleepy little home town. Murkrow let out a happy, shrill squawk to let Silver and I know we'd arrived.

Silver and I touched down in front on my house and Mom came charging out to greet us excitedly. She threw her arms around both Silver and me, which was funny because we were so much taller than her. Silver and I called out a nervous thanks to our pokemon and we barely got to return them to their pokeballs before Mom dragged us inside. She'd made us lunch, and it was practically a feast. She'd even made plenty of vegetarian delights for Silver. She made us eat until we couldn't any more, which I gladly did, and then she dragged us to the living room to ask us how we were and what we'd been up to.

"Mom, I call you at least every week," I said nervously.

"I know, but I don't get to see you often enough!" she cried out.

Silver and I sat there nervously and then she beamed. "How are the two of you doing together?" she asked tenderly.

I smiled and pulled Silver close. He blushed a bit as I did so. "We're fine," I answered happily.

She smiled at us and we spent the whole day being interrogated by Mom. I loved my mother more than anything, she was right up there by Silver, but by the end of the day, even I was exhausted. That's saying a lot.

After a massive dinner, Silver and I went up to my room to hide. I ran my fingers through his hair and tried to kiss him a bit but he was never very affectionate when we were at my house together. "Do you want to sleep with me?" I asked softly. "We don't have to sleep in my bed together; I can sleep in the floor."

Silver shook his head, seeming a bit nervous. "No, I'd rather stay in the guest room.

I sighed sadly but nodded. We'd never slept together yet. Well, we'd fallen asleep together a few times fully clothed, but that was different from holding Silver's nearly naked body against mine under the covers. Silver perked up in surprise as I started to get hard. "Sorry," I apologized quickly. "Err, so, what do you think of Mom's cooking?" I asked for a quick subject change.

Silver scooted away a bit so my hard on wasn't pressed against him before he answered. "It's good, but I've never enjoyed being force feed," he offered.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders so that my belly was to his back. I rested my chin on his shoulder. "Silver, when can we share a bed?" I asked.

"I-I don't know," he said nervously.

"When your father learns about us?" I asked curiously.

Silver shrugged helplessly. "It just doesn't feel right yet is all."

I sighed sadly. "Sleeping together doesn't mean we have to have sex."

He went stiff in my arms at the word and yanked away. "But it's a step closer!" he hissed. I was thankful he was actually talking and not folding up into himself.

"What's wrong with that, though?" I asked, giving him a squeeze. He took a shaky breath and tried to get away. "Tell me or I'll tickle you," I said threateningly.

He just sighed and wiggled out of my arms, turning towards me. "Gold… I'm not ready. We've only been dating for half a year. That's not long enough. I don't even know my heart for you yet."

I sighed sadly, but I nodded. It hurt that Silver didn't love me, or, wasn't sure if he loved me. I was just thankful he was mine though. "So, will sleeping together and sex happen at the same time, then?" I asked on a lighter note.

Silver just groaned. "I'm going to bed."

I laughed as he left me to head towards the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. I headed down stairs and went to wish Mom goodnight.

"So how long will you and Silver stay?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, we're going to leave the day before Christmas Eve so we can reach Lily Cove in time for," I leaned close to whisper in her ear, "Silver's birthday. I've got to get his present tomorrow, so could you keep him busy?"

She beamed and nodded happily. "Of course!" she squealed. I laughed to myself. My mother is insane. She'd probably drag Silver out shopping. He'd hate me, but it had to be done.

"So, I have you two for almost a full week!" she cried happily.

I nodded. "Night, Mom."

"Goodnight, Gold. Give Silver my goodnight as well. Is he sleeping with you or in the guest room? It's ready and clean if he'd feel more comfortable there."

I blushed and nervously uttered, "Yeah. He's staying in the guestroom."

She smiled tenderly at me. "Don't rush things, Gold."

I nodded thankfully and headed upstairs to give Silver a goodnight kiss. He and Sneasel were curled up on the bed, looking like they had been waiting for me. I smiled and sat beside Silver. He had on a pair of loose light blue PJ pants and a soft black long sleeved shirt. His long fiery red hair was pulled into a low ponytail. I kissed him gently and tenderly like I did almost every night, and then I finally managed to pull myself away. "Goodnight, Silver. Sweet dreams. Mom said goodnight as well."

He gave me a nod and gently pressed his cheek against mine, his eyes closed. It was a small sign of affection he showed me at rare times. "Goodnight, Gold," he offered softly.

I kissed him again and started to rub his shoulders. He practically melted for me, a happy noise escaping his lips. "I love you, Silver."

He dipped his head again and I smiled. I left him, turning out the lights as I did so. I threw him a last look in the dark room and reluctantly returned to my own room to get ready for bed. It was 10 at night, and I had to get an early start, before Silver awoke, so I could head to the Global Trading Center tomorrow to see if I could get Silver his birthday present. I also had to go shopping for a Christmas present. Then there were all the other dex holders I needed to get something for.

Then again, Crystal, Silver, and I were probably going to do a joint thing, the three of us would get the Hoenn and Sinnoh three each something, so the three of us would only have to get 6 gifts instead of each of us personally getting 6 gifts for a total of 18. We'd each get our seniors something though.

I finally managed to collapse into bed in a pair of red plaid PJ pants and a white shirt. I fell asleep almost instantly, my pokegear set to wake me up at five.

**XxXx**

Got any Christmas presents you really want characters to trade? I can write it in for you, no problem. Feel free to send any requests in your reviews or in PM. You don't have to have an account to send me a review.

Anyway, about the age: most people consider Silver older than Gold, but looking at the time of the year the manga seems to be (somewhat warm, but not so hot as to have Silver dying of heatstroke) it'd place it in spring/early summer, before Gold's birthday in July. Silly Aero, manga doesn't have seasons! XD But anyway, I think it'd be amusing if Gold was older considering he's the immature one. Not that it really matters. Either way, one of them would only be six months older, so, meh.

Oi, on a side note. Thank you so much for all the alerts and favorites. That's really encouraging to me. I'm also mind blown that this story has gotten as much traffic in its first three chapters as my other stories their entire life practically. Pokemon sure is popular. On another side note, this strawberry banana smoothie I'm drinking is amazing. On yet another side note, I was typing that left handed and accidentally typed "starwberry bannane smoothis" before spell checker glared at me XD I am such a dope


	5. Chapter 5: Freakin' GTS

**Chapter 5: Freakin GTS**

Wake me up at five my pokegear did. I almost cursed at it because it was so early, then I remembered I had to get to Goldenrod. I scrambled/fell out of bed and dragged myself to the bathroom. Then I remembered Silver was still asleep. I took a deep breath, hoping he'd still be asleep when I got out of the shower. I got as far as taking a leak before I couldn't stand not seeing him at least once before I got in the shower.

I crept towards his room and quietly opened the door, knowing what a light sleeper he was. I didn't want to wake him up, but against my better judgment, I crept towards my sleeping boyfriend. Sneasel opened a red eye and gazed at me sightlessly, its ears perking up. I pressed a finger to my lips and smiled gently at Silver. He was sound asleep, pony tail splayed across the pillows. Then I noticed Silver was hard in his sleep, which made me blush deeply. It happened normally, but it wasn't often I got to see Silver…excited. It was easily staining again his boxers and PJ pants, and he looked larger than I'd suspected him to be. I'd never seen Silver naked before, the closest I'd come was feeling him get hard, but then he'd pull away blushing usually. I'd brushed my fingers against it once through his clothes, but he'd yelped and withdrew immediately… He was clutching a pillow close, looking peaceful his sleep. I swallowed dryly, wishing I was that pillow. Sneasel was wrapped around Silver's neck. Silver's lips were parted ever so slightly… all I had to do was kiss him gently, run my hand down his slightly exposed stomach and under the waistband of his pants—

I took a quiet, deep breath and turned to leave Silver sleep. He needed his sleep. He usually woke rather early. I didn't want to wake him either. I crept out of the room quietly, Sneasel gazing at me with its one open eye the whole time. I slowly closed the door—and it creaked. I hissed a curse under my breath and finished closing the door. I went into the bathroom and quickly started my shower, hoping Silver wouldn't wake up. Like hell he wouldn't. I'd probably scared him to death. Maybe he'd just go back to sleep, though. Fat chance. He'd want to know who'd been in his room, and then he'd want to know why I was up and taking a shower so early. Silver wasn't stupid. He'd know I was up to something—like shopping for his present. Oh well, so what if he did?

I got out of the shower and dried off a bit before stepping into my room. Silver was sitting on my bed, Sneasel in his lap. I smiled nervously and he frowned. "What were you doing?" he asked evenly.

"Er, I was going to head to Goldenrod, alone. I wanted to leave early so I could be back with you by noon. I was about to get in the shower, and, uh, wanted to see you asleep. Sorry, Silver."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why do you have to go to Goldenrod alone?" he asked in confusion. It was funny how he asked me about that and not my stalker-like actions. Did he consider it normal for me or something?

"I have to pick something up for someone?" I offered.

Silver smiled slightly. I plopped down next to him on the bed and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I guess I woke you up. I'm sorry."

"You scared me to death," Silver sighed weakly, running his hand over Sneasel. The pokemon made a rather pleased noise at that. "I'm going back to bed. Get dressed."

I laughed softly and Silver left my room, Sneasel in his arms. Once he was gone, I went through my bag and pulled out a pair of clean clothes. I finished drying off and dressing, and then I grabbed my wallet and pokemon. I brushed my teeth in the bathroom, then stepped into Silver's room and sat beside him on the bed. He looked up from his laptop and gave me a small, halfhearted smile. He didn't want me to leave him, but he wouldn't say it as usual. I moved his laptop to the side and then I gently pushed him down onto his back, kissing him. He gripped my shoulder as first as if to object, but then his grip loosened and instead he eagerly wrapped his arms around my neck. I kissed him quite a bit, but I did have to get going. It'd been nice feeling his body through his thin night clothes though.

I pulled away and gave him a small hug. "I won't be gone too long. Mom will take good care of you," I chucked. Silver swallowed nervously. I gave him another hug and made my way to the door to leave. "I love you, Silver," I sighed sadly.

He gave a quick nod and I left. It was about an hour flight, well, a bit over an hour, but it wasn't bad. The winds were favoring me. I landed outside the Global Trading Center and called Crystal. "Hello?" she grumbled.

"Crystal, can I ask you a favor?" I asked nervously.

"It's not even 7 in the morning, Gold!" she cried out.

"I know, I know. I'm in Goldenrod right now and I need to trade someone for a Kecleon for Silver's birthday present. Could I borrow something to trade?" I asked anxiously.

She hummed thoughtfully. "Well, I have doubles of a lot of pokemon. I'll see what I can get you. I can't believe your waiting till now to get Silver something!" she scolded.

"Well, he's been around," I sighed.

"Where is he now?" she asked curiously.

"At my place in New Bark town. I promised him I'd be back by noon."

"Gold?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean it in a bad way, but, uh, are you two dating?" she asked hesitantly.

I chuckled softly. "Yeah, we are. We have been for six months. It's not gossip though. Try and keep it to yourself."

"It just seems so odd that you two wanted to kill each other, but now you're both… well, dating."

I chuckled again. "I was immature, Silver was still cold hearted. We've changed a lot, Crystal. I love him a lot. Well, I'll give you a call when I find out what pokemon I need?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll be… here."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and stepped into the trading center. Wow was it busy. I made my way over to one of the computers and entered in the pokemon I wanted. Twenty results came up. I called Crystal quickly.

"Already?" she asked.

"Yeah, first, a Lapras."

"Uh, no."

"Erm, dratini?"

"Erm, no."

"How about a Clefable, Chansey, or Kangaskhan?"

"Hang on; hang on, one at a time. Nope, nope, and nope… These people really want rare pokemon," she grumbled.

"Well, ten of the requests are for another Kecleon," I growled, annoyed.

"What else is there?"

"A Mew. Idiot. A Lopunny, Togekiss, Delibird—"

"Delibird?"

"Yeah, got two?"

"I do," Crystal said happily.

"Perfect! The Kecleon is level 30 from some kid in Fortree."

"Well, get ready, I'll send you Delibird."

I pulled out my pokedex and sure enough, in a moment or two, a pokeball was transported to me. "Perfect, thanks Crys!"

"No problem, but is it the right level?" she asked.

I looked at the requested Delibird again and I almost fell over. "They want a level 70!" I practically screamed. Other trainers that were around sent me strange looks.

"What's the last pokemon?" Crystal asked softly.

"A Lugia," I muttered irritably.

"Well, why don't you give Sapphire a call? I'm sure she might be able to get you one for Silver."

"Thanks for the help. I guess I'll see you for Silver's Birthday and Christmas?" I sighed, defeated.

"Of course. You're welcome, Gold. Good luck. See you later."

We hung up and I sent her back Delibird. Then I left the trading center and called Sapphire.

"Hello?" she answered, sounding bored. "Who's calling?"

"It's Gold from Johto," I replied.

"Oh! Senior!" she chimed happily.

"Could you do me a huge favor?" I asked nervously.

"I'll try, what do you need?"

"A Kecleon for Silver's birthday. I tried the global trading center, but I don't have anything to trade."

"Oh, sure. I can get you one of those. When do you need it by?"

"Before we all meet in Lilycove City on the 24th for Silver's birthday," I answered excitedly.

"Oh, right! We're all meeting there! That's exciting! Is Silver that boy who was turned to stone?"

"One of them, the one with the red hair. He's got a Feraligatr."

"Right. He's strong. I'll see what I can do."

She hung up on me and I beamed. There was still a chance. I made my way to the market to try and find Silver a Christmas present he'd like. I ended up falling in love with this amazing white scarf with some blue stitching. The fabric was so soft, like a mix of fleece and velvet. I reached out hesitantly to look at the price. "50,000?" I choked out in horror.

A man in the stall the scarf belonged to perked up. "Oh, it also comes with a stitching of your choice; most people get their favorite pokemon."

"Could I at least haggle for 40,000?" I asked nervously. "It's for my—uh, _friend's_ Christmas present." I didn't need some guy raising the price on me if he didn't like two guys dating. Besides, Silver preferred to keep our relationship quiet.

The man raised an eyebrow at me and hummed thoughtfully. "Well, that depends, what embroidery do you want?"

"Well, uh, hm… His first pokemon was a Sneasel… but as a pokedex holder his pokemon is Feraligatr… the stitching is blue, too. Could you do a Feraligatr?" I asked curiously.

"A pokedex holder? As in Oak's pokedex owners?" the guy asked curiously.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm one, too," I said, holding up my pokedex.

"Well, maybe I could do it for 40,000 for two pokedex holders. I saw your tournament at the Battle Frontier on the TV. It was amazing. Come to think of it, you look familiar. Didn't you lose in the first round?" the guy asked smugly.

"Haha, very funny," I growled. "I got to the second round, thank you very much. My friend I'm getting the scarf for beat me and made it to the finals." It had angered me. I'd been training so hard with Red on Mount Silver, and I hadn't been turned to stone for a few months. Yet, Silver had still beaten me. It was down to the wire, but I'd lost.

"The red haired girl?" he asked me curiously.

I sighed weakly. Silver was pretty, but people usually never mistook him for a girl. "He's a guy," I sighed, "his name is Silver."

"Oh, uh, sorry about that. So, you buying that scarf or not?"

"Yes please," I answered

The man nodded. "I can have the embroidery done in about two hours."

I nodded. It was longer than I would've liked, but I needed to shop for presents for the other dex holders. I set off to do that, pulling my jacket closer. I'd already picked out Blue's, Silver's, Cry's, and Red's presents. I just needed to get one for Green and Yellow. Crystal, Silver, and I were all going to go together for the Hoenn and Sinnoh dex holder's gifts.

Once Silver's scarf was ready, I paid, and left for home. Silver's scarf looked amazing, and he'd need it too with how cold it was outside. I was regretting not wearing a thicker jacket. I asked Mantaro to take me to Elm's lab first, so I could drop Silver's present off for safe keeping. Crystal wanted to see it, but the vender had already wrapped it for me after I approved of his work. She was working at Elm's lab for the time being.

Once Silver's present was safe and hidden, I returned home. I was surprised to have a Silver dashing out the door and into my arms. Okay, well, not into my arms, but I did pull him into my arms. "Your mom won't stop messing with my clothes!" he cried out frantically. It looked like Mom had played with his hair, combining intricate braids into a pony tail. I laughed softly and held him close. He looked like such a girl.

"It's okay, I'll protect you," I whispered seductively into his ear. He shoved me away and folded his arms, shivering in the cold without his shoes or jacket on. I sighed and grabbed him by the arm, tugging him back inside, Green's and Yellow's gifts in my other hand.

"Mom, leave Silver alone! He doesn't like being dressed up!" I called out, laughing.

Silver stuck close to my arm. He looked cute in his long sleeved black turtle neck and usual white pants. In the summer he wore a tank top under his jacket, in the winter he wore something thicker to keep himself warm. He still managed to always be freezing though. The strange thing that he didn't really mind the cold, maybe from being trained by an ice type trainer, err, demon for four years.

"But he's so cute!" Mom objected.

I laughed and snaked an arm around Silver, placing a small kiss on his temple. He glared at me. "Only I'm allowed to dress him up."

Mom laughed and made her way towards the kitchen. "I made you two lunch! It's not as grand as yesterday though."

"That's fine," I said quickly. I turned towards Silver who was trying to pry my arm off him. "I'm going to go put these presents upstairs. Go ahead and eat," I told him quickly.

Silver gave a small nod and left me, I went up stairs and put Yellow's and Green's presents away in a safe place and then went to the kitchen. Well, it was half a feast today. Hopefully by tomorrow Mom would calm down in the cooking.

I piled a plate high. "I'm going to get fat with all this food," I sighed happily. Well, no I wouldn't with all the work I had to do chasing Silver and keeping him happy, hahah. He really was a lot of work, but I wanted him and I loved him, so I was willing to go to the ends of the earth. Silver tried hard for me, too. It wasn't easy for him to go from being alone to having so many friends that loved and cared for him. It also must not be easy for him to go from not being touched by people to me wanting his virginity. I didn't, or uh, it wasn't all I wanted, but it was a joke we had from when we started dating. Blue and Silver had unanimously agreed I just wanted it… Did guys even really have virginity? I mean, was there a way to tell…? Err, never mind.

Silver and I ate, Mom yelled at us for not eating enough, and then Silver and I sprawled out on the fluffy couch in the living room to watch some TV.

"So, tomorrow do you want to go with Crystal to go shopping for our juniors?"

"Sure," Silver offered.

"I'm a bit broke though," I whispered reluctantly. I really was. Silver's present had cost me an arm and a leg, but it was worth it.

Silver sighed in dismay. "Don't bite off more than you can chew," he scolded. "Besides, I have it covered."

Silver didn't like relying on his father's money. He actually had quite the sum of cash to himself. He and Blue had a joint bank account, from their days of theft and trickery. Now it was supplied by their battle winnings.

I ran my fingers through Silver's hair, undoing any remaining crazy braids Mom had put in. Silver had undone most of them though. I wondered how Mom had managed to get Silver to hold still long enough to do this to him. We hung out lazily, watching TV for most of the day and toward the night. Then we were in our night clothes watching TV and I didn't even realize when we fell asleep. I remembered Silver drifting off in my lap, running my fingers through his long soft hair, but then I woke up at 3 in the morning with my face in his butt. He was still sound asleep though. Someone had draped a blanket over us, probably Mom. Groaning softly, I sat up and glassy silver eyes opened and slowly sort of focused on me. He'd been lying on my thigh.

"I need to get you to bed or you'll wake up stiff," I laughed softly, half out of it.

I scooped Silver into my arms, he didn't protest. He just closed his eyes and nuzzled into my neck. I took him up the stairs to his room, yanked back the covers, and set him on his bed. I gave him a soft kiss and was about to leave toward my own room, but Silver reached out and grabbed my hand. His grip wasn't very strong; he was probably half asleep still. But, I was half asleep too and I didn't protest. I quickly crawled into bed beside him and pulled him close. He nuzzled into my neck and I felt him drift off again. It was one of those accidentally-fell-asleep-together moments, but it was the first one where we were in a bed in our night clothes. If felt so perfect to hold him through the night.

**XxXx**

Based the GTS off the one in the games… hate that place! Search: Eevee. Wanted: Deoxys, Deoxys, Deoxys, etc. I want to stab those people! -foams-

Anyway. I'm an awful person. I wanted to start this story because I had so many chapters already written, but I forgot a big deal. I'm leaving for a month to go do some research with some other teens down in the Gulf of Mexico (Jun. 6). I'm also taking the SAT on Jun. 5. So, this will be the last update for a month. I'm taking Dad's laptop and my trusty flash drive, so I'll be writing in my free time (ahem, and playing video games). However, there will be no wifi anywhere near me, so, yeah...

I'll have love when I return, and I'll reply to your reviews then as well. Take care, all of you. I return July 4, so miss me! Eheheh. You can still sent requested Christmas presents to have certain characters send each other, so feel free to if you want.


	6. Chapter 6: Happy Birthday, Silver!

**Chapter 6: Happy Birthday, Silver**

To say Silver was upset would be an understatement. I reached out gently and brushed my fingers over his cheek. "Are you okay?" I asked for the hundredth time.

Silver got up and marched away across the boat's deck. I sighed weakly. Crys laughed softly beside me. "He's so upset. Why doesn't he just say it?"

"Because he's stubborn. I feel really bad about not letting him know that I know. He probably feels like I don't care about him," I groaned pathetically.

Crys patted me gently on the back. "It'll be fine. He'll forget all about it when we surprise him. So, Sapphire caught the Kecleon?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she's going to trade it to me when we get to Hoenn tomorrow." We were on a straight night voyage from Olivine City to Lilycove City. Our seniors and the Hoenn dex holders were going to meet us Christmas Eve morning. The Sinnoh dex holders would get there Christmas morning. They had a longer trip and didn't know Silver well enough to celebrate his birthday with us.

"I'm going to go try and make him feel better," I said pitifully.

"Code for make out?" Crys sighed, gazing down at the ocean.

I smirked cockily. "You wish. He probably won't even let me hug him."

Crys blushed and continued to stare at the water. Blue found us being together rather attractive, it wasn't new to have a girl staring at us. Silver was quite beautiful and I was drop dead handsome. Chicks would pay money to watch us kiss. Sometimes I regret being gay (technically I'm bi, but I'm only dating a guy, therefore, gay) though. I really didn't find guys attractive (except for Silver, but he was a pretty boy) and I did find girls attractive. Sometimes Silver didn't understand how hard I tried for him. I didn't even get sex from him, so I just had to try my hardest and turn my back on all those amazing girls. It was all for cold, grouchy Silver.

I laughed softly and stepped into our room. Crys, Silver, and I were all sharing a room of two bunk beds. Silver had the top, I was under him, and Crys was on the top of the other bunk. Silver was currently sitting on my bed, reading a book.

I collapsed beside him. "I love you," I murmured, nuzzling into his personal space. I felt his glare on me. I kissed him gently on the cheek, though. "What're you reading?"

"It's about how the tides and moon cycles are linked to water pokemon's attack power."

"Whoa, the usual deep stuff," I chuckled softly. "Put the book down for a bit. I want to kiss you while we finally have a bit of privacy."

"Has Crystal been staring at us?" Silver asked uneasily.

I nodded and Silver flinched. He hated us being watched. "No one's around now though." I took the book from his hands and I pressed my lips to his. He willingly let me kiss him. I'd been sweet not to touch him around others. He had to repay me somehow, even if it meant letting me kiss him despite his anger.

I crawled on top of Silver, loving the feel of him under me. He willingly wrapped his arms around my neck to deepen our kiss. I wove my fingers through his soft thick hair. Our privacy didn't last. Silver jerked away when the door to our room opened.

"Damn it, Crystal! Don't interrupt!" I snapped. I'd finally gotten Silver to relax and not hate me!

"Sorry!" she cried in dismay, irritated at me. "I was just grabbing Mega. I'm sure he'd like to get some fresh air."

I rolled my eyes. No, she'd wanted to catch Silver and me in the act of expressing affection. Good luck. Silver could sense anyone getting near. She left and I sighed softly, reaching out to stroke Silver's cheek. He cringed a bit. One second he'd be so open to me, the next he'd be closed up. It pissed me off when we were interrupted.

"I really do love you with all my heart, Silver. We've been together about six months. Did you think we'd last this long?"

He gave a small nod much to my surprise. "I'm hoping for longer. I feel… comfortable around you, Gold." He crawled off the bed and left me there smiling like an idiot. I was so happy. It was rare Silver said such things. He might has well of yelled that he loved me forever.

I sighed happily and collapsed onto my back.

We arrived on time, Christmas Eve morning, Silver's birthday. He wouldn't look me in the eyes or let me lay a hand on him. He'd been like that since we'd woken up and departed the ship. He allowed himself to be folded into Blue's arms though.

"Have a good trip you three?" Blue laughed, excited.

I nodded and stretched. "It was a pretty decent boat. Ah, so we're in Hoenn again. This time Silver isn't made of stone."

I leaned close to Blue and whispered. "I wish he was though. He's really upset."

"Stall him at least until this afternoon," she whispered back.

I groaned aloud. Silver set me a look as if to ask me what my problem was.

"For Christmas, Silver, can I have your virginity?" I asked him curiously.

Ouch. That glare chilled my blood. Ah well, he was already angry. I yanked him close and gave him a kiss on the lips before he could react. Red and Yellow both went wide eyed. Blue gave me a look that clearly warned me not to piss Silver off more.

"Come on, we have to try out some Hoenn food," I said excitedly, tugging Silver away from the docks with me.

"Why did you do that?" Silver yelled angrily.

"They'd find out anyway if they didn't know already."

Silver just glared and then gave me the cold shoulder. I sighed softly. The other dex holders would take care of our bags and stuff. "Want to take a look around the city?" I asked softly, hesitantly wrapping an arm around Silver's waist.

"Don't touch me," he said firmly.

"Please, Silver?" I pleaded nervously. "I won't kiss you. I just want to keep you close in case anyone tries to snatch you from me."

"We arrive in a new region and immediately you want everyone to think we're faggots," Silver muttered.

"We are," I offered casually with a careless shrug. Silver just groaned and finally stop trying to throw my arm off. I wondered what people in the crowd around us thought of our conversation.

We ate a light lunch at a nice little diner. I ordered a hamburger and fries and Silver just ate most of the fries. The hamburger was more than enough for me anyway. Besides, we'd have a massive dinner. Silver and I explored the town and I found this creepy little shop that had some cheap candy. Well, I got some melon, plum, and peach flavored kind. They were amazing. Silver's favorite was the peach and we had to go back an hour later to get another bag of that kind. Oh, it was so good! They were little clear hard candies, heaven in candy form. I'd buy twenty bags before we left back for Johto.

Then I got a message on my pokegear, asking me to bring Silver back. It was 5:30, and we were both getting tired. We'd been exploring, and hanging out in one of the parks. "Let's head back," I sighed, trying to sound tired, "the others need our help getting ready."

Silver gave a small nod and we headed to our hotel. It was beautiful. Our rooms were on the 7th floor, the top floor. It wasn't very tall, but it was really large and spacious. I gently let Silver into the party room, and the other dex holders greeted us happily. "Hey, Gold, help me with this," Blue commanded.

I nodded and looked over at Silver. "Why don't you go put our candy in our room?"

He gave a small nod and left. Blue took a sharp breath and hissed, "Now!"

Under tarps that looked like they'd just been laid out to keep the dust off the tables and furniture so we could decorate, decorations were already set up. Green and Red rushed in with an amazing looking cake. It was huge. It looked delicious. Yellow turned off the lights. We all crouched and hid except Green who quickly lit the 17 candles on the cake I really wanted to eat. Crys yanked away the last tarp, revealing Silver's presents.

We were ready. The door slid open and Silver immediately went tense. He took in the room for a second in confusion, and then we all jumped out and screamed, "Happy Birthday, Silver!" Thankfully he hadn't gotten his bearing yet and his reaction was great.

He screamed as well and fell back on his butt in terror. We all laughed and Blue and I yanked him to his feet. "We didn't forget, Silver," I soothed him.

"Yeah, we've been planning for weeks," Blue laughed softly.

Silver looked at us so pitifully and dove into mine and Blue's arms. "I love you, Silver. Happy 17th birthday," I sighed happily.

"I love you, too, Silver. Let's hope you make it though lots of other birthdays," Blue said sweetly, kissing Silver softly on the cheek.

I could feel the happiness pouring off Silver. He was practically glowing. I was too when I finally got a piece, or 10 pieces, of that cake. "The frosting is Cool Whip," Blue said happily, eating a piece as well.

"It's really good," all of us agreed.

"Of course it is, Yellow and I made it," Blue laughed softly.

We ate lots of amazing food as well. There were deviled eggs, sushi, cream cheese wontons, spring rolls, stuffed mushrooms, different types of fruit, and other vegetarian friendly foods. There were also plenty of types of meat for the rest of us, too. I ate till I couldn't move. Even Silver ate plenty. Pretty much, all of us ate our body weights in food.

Then Silver had to open presents. He was embarrassed to have everybody looking at him, but I teased and distracted him enough to keep his mind off it. Sapphire had already wrapped up my present from me to Silver.

Yellow stitched Silver this adorable Sneasel doll, which Sneasel approved of. He gasped in surprise at the Kecleon I got him and immediately released the pokemon. Kecleon took an immediate liking to Silver, and once again, Sneasel approved. Blue made Silver (this one I swear was more of a present to me) a jacket. However, the hood had Sneasel ears on it. It. Was. Adorable. Silver put it on, embarrassed, and we all went, "awww!" and various sounds of that nature.

Sapphire and Ruby got him some special pokemon colognes, which came all the way from Orre, that wasteland desert out to the northwest. However, probably the biggest present was from Green. It was a small, long box. Silver curiously unwrapped it and pulled out a heavy brass key.

Green stood up and looked down at Silver with a smile. "Battle me for it," he said plainly, turning to leave.

Everyone was confused, except Silver it seemed. Fire and excitement burned in his eyes. He returned his pokemon and rushed after Green. Then it hit me. "It's a battle for Viridian Gym," I gasped in surprise.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. We all rushed outside, where Green and Silver were already heading to the square. It was cold out, and Green and Silver hadn't even grabbed their jackets before leaving. Like magic, snow had been falling while we'd been inside. It was still snowing and Ruby and Sapphire were complaining about it to each other. Those crazy Hoenn kids and their heat.

Many other trainers were in the square battling as well, a lot of times trainers on a journey spent Christmas alone, so at least they wanted to spend their time with other trainers. It only took the first round between Green's and Silver's Rhyperiors' for almost everybody to stop their battling and to gather around to watch with wide eyes.

It was the most intense battle I'd ever seen. I could feel Silver's determination and strangely, Green's desire for Silver to win. Green wasn't going easy on Silver though.

It was fast paced, Silver's father's training clear in Silver's fighting method. He was good at immediately analyzing the battle situation, and with his father's help, now he was extremely fast acting on it. Green wasn't a push over though, he knew Silver's strategy and he kept changing things up to keep Silver guessing.

Silver's Rhyperior won out, however, and after the battle it didn't even look all that tired surprisingly. "That pokemon wasn't originally raised by you, was it?" Green called out.

"No, it was my father's," Silver answered, sounding dismayed. "You can still tell?"

"It's impossible to get rid of, but you two are in great sync considering you haven't had it too long."

Green sent out his Golduck, and Silver smiled. "Okay, Thunder Fang!"

Now that completely caught me off guard, and I'm sure it caught Green off guard as well as Golduck, because the Pokemon didn't dodge. "How big of a move pool does this thing have?" Green uttered in dismay.

"Golduck, surf!"

"Protect Rhyperior, and then get ready for Rock Wrecker."

Rhyperior protected itself and then unleashed an amazing attack on Golduck. It knocked Golduck out, but left Rhyperior exhausted and needing to recover. Green muttered a curse under his breath and sent out his Machamp, who finally managed to finish off Rhyperior. Silver was on his second Pokemon, Green was on his third with was already a bit tired. Silver wasn't dropping his guard the slightest, though.

"Kingdra!" he called out, releasing the water dragon from her pokeball.

"Machamp's defense is lower than its special defense, so let's go with Waterfall."

I watched the battle in awe, but then it occurred to me that Silver really couldn't send Sneasel into the battle. Green's pokemon could all pretty much slaughter an ice dark type.

I kept expecting Green to make some awesome comeback, but he didn't, Silver always seemed to keep him right on the edge the whole battle. I expected there to also be some amazing one to one end, but Silver finished with Ferigatr, his Sneasel and Gyrados still unused. Still, he looked exhausted after the battle.

I went over to him and wrapped him in a congratulating hug. He sort of went limp in my arms. "You won," I chuckled softly.

He looked up and me with a nervous smile. "My heart was beating so fast," he admitted softly.

I chuckled. "Hoping you wouldn't have to use Sneasel?"

"Ugh, he would have got murdered. It if came to that I might have used Kecleon or something. It's actually level 42," he replied, regaining his composure.

Green approached us with a smile. "You've done well, Silver. I knew you could win."

"Thank you, Green," Silver said sincerely, almost hesitantly accepting the key to the gym.

"Now both of you get your butts inside, _now_! It's freezing!" Blue yelled angrily at the two of them.

Green and Silver laughed nervously and willingly got dragging inside by their ears by Blue.

I sighed happily, collapsing on the floor of the party room beside Silver. I wrapped my arms around him. "You're freezing," I stated.

"Oh really? I didn't know," Silver replied through chattering teeth. Gah, he was so cute. I clutched him tighter.

Blue came in with two cups of hot coco for both Silver and Green. She scolded them once more, and then she smiled at Silver. "So, you're to new gym leader of Viridian City. It feels… right. It's sort of strange."

"Green, what are your plans now?" I asked him curiously.

Green hummed thoughtfully. "Truthfully, I hated being restricted to the gym. Still, they need a gym leader in Mahogany… Despite being called a traitor by the other Kanto gym leaders, I think I may fill in that spot," he said with a small chuckle.

I smiled slightly. That was good news. I gently took the coco from Silver and set it to the side. Then I lifted his chin upwards and I kissed him, deeply. Silver actually let me kiss him around all those people, willingly. "Happy Birthday," I whispered softly, kissing him passionately again.

It was easy to drown out the world around us. All I was forced on was Silver's tongue gently brushing against mine. I heard Blue giggling and commenting how cute we were, and I heard the sliding door open and suspected we'd embarrassed someone into stepping out for a moment. I didn't think anything of it and I finished our kiss, slowly pulling away from a flushed Silver. He was always so cute.

Then Silver yelped and shoved me away. "What was that for?" I groaned, sitting up and seeing Giovanni.

"F-Father!" Silver choked out in horror, looking about ready to cry.

Giovanni looked surprised to say the least. He looked over at me, then back at Silver. "How long has this been going on?" he sighed softly.

Silver was gazing anxiously at the floor; I quickly went to him and yanked him into my arms, glaring up at Silver's father. "I've been dating him for almost six months, and I love him," I said firmly.

Giovanni sighed in dismay and knelt down, handing Silver two wrapped up presents. He placed a hand gently atop Silver's head. "It's alright, Silver. It doesn't matter to me who you date, as long as they treat you well."

Silver looked up in surprise, flushed deeper, and softly uttered. "I-I'm the new gym leader of Viridian City."

Giovanni grinned once he got over the shock. "That's great news."

Silver relaxed in my arms at his father's praise. I smiled as well. This was probably one of the best days of Silver's life, and I was happy to be part of it.

"I came to give you your presents," Giovanni chuckled, ruffling Silver's hair. "Happy Birthday, Silver. Your Christmas present is there, too."

"Thank you," Silver said sincerely, standing up from my embrace. His father pulled him close and held him tight.

"I'm so proud you've grown into such a wonderful young man and such a strong trainer," his father praised before letting Silver go. He looked down at me firmly. "You had better take care of him." Gulp. I nodded weakly. Then Giovanni looked around the elaborately decorated room and smiled. "Try and actually sleep tonight, all of you," he laughed as he took his leave.

I grinned and yanked Silver back into my arms. "What did you get?" I asked excitedly.

Silver laughed softly as we gather around to see. He carefully opened the package as revealed the newest version of pokegear. I quickly snatched it to look at it. It was a black version, sleek and beautiful, with all the cards loaded to it. It was beautiful. I almost cried as I held the gift from heaven in my hands. They hadn't even been released yet.

Silver raised an eyebrow at me in dismay and I let the others look at it while I pulled Silver into my arms.

"Have you enjoyed your birthday?" Blue asked happily, wrapping her arms around Silver as well.

"Yes, thank you, Blue," he said happily, hugging her tightly.

I grinned at the two and yawned softly. It was getting late, but all of us had a huge video game tournament before we went to bed. We played this great Mario party game, and I kicked everyone's butt. It felt great.

Then we all retreated towards our rooms, a few had already gone to bed though, namely Club Serious. I yawned softly as I emerged from the bathroom in my white shirt and this time green plaid night pants. I picked an unoccupied bed and plopped down, expecting Silver to sleep above me. Instead, he really surprised me. He crawled into my bed.

"Sil-Silver?" I asked in surprise.

He was blushing; the tips of his ears were red. Instead of responding, he just curled up beside me. Sneasel jumped into bed with us, gave me a disapproving look, and then snuggled up with Silver. I swallowed nervously and gently wrapped an arm around Silver. The other guys were giving me teasing looks.

"Now you two keep your hands to yourself," Ruby teased us.

Red chuckled and turned off the light.

"Gold?" Silver whispered softly.

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"I…" he trailed off and looked up at me nervously.

I smiled and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Take your time," I soothed. "Tell me when you're ready."

Silver smiled thankfully and nuzzled closer to me if it was possible. "Thank you, Gold, for everything."

I smiled and gave him a tight squeeze. "I love you, Silver." Then I grinned. "Tomorrow is Christmas!" I girl squealed.

"Go to sleep, Gold!" Green yelled.

I laughed and fell asleep with Silver. It was probably the best Christmas present I could have asked for.

**XxXx**

I'm baaack. I'll update regularly now, but honestly I didn't get too much work done on Dauphin Island. It was a fun but very studious trip, and I have lots of catching up to do with my mates and my ginger. I'll throw in as many updates as I can, okay? I love you all! Thank you so much for all your reviews, and alerts, and favorites, and just reading in general. I hope you missed me, sniff, because I missed you and my internet.

This is a bit of a side note, but has anybody been keeping up with the new Heartgold Soulsilver manga arc? Silver. Is. Amazingly. Hot. That scene with him getting poison stung to a tree and ripping himself free? That was pure amazing badass hotness. He also seems to be getting beaten up a lot as of late, too. Poor ginger. Gold looks gorgeous as well, but I find the whole Pokelathon thing boring.

The real thing that made me go, "oooooh!" was Silver's newest team member. I totally wrote him getting a Rhyperior before that chapter with his new Rhyperior came out! Granted, I made the one in my story come from his father and the one in the manga is from Green, but oh well. I was going to make mine from Green, but I have to have a Rhyperior vs Rhyperior battle (because that's just fun). Okay, enough fangirling from me. Off you go to review and yell at me for being gone, eheheh.


	7. Chapter 7: Merry Christmas!

The title of the chapter was a tie between its current title of "Merry Christmas!" or "Damn you Lance!" Personally, I liked the second one more, but I went with the generic name. Sigh.

**Chapter 7: Merry Christmas!**

Waking up with Silver in my arms made several thoughts rush to my head. The first: Silver is going to kill me. The second: whoa, it's Christmas. The third: whoa, I got just what I wanted for Christmas, great job Santa, but Silver is going to kill me. The fourth: oh, right, Silver fell asleep with me willingly. The fifth: oh, Arceus, Silver is aroused. The sixth: wait, so am I. The seventh: Silver is going to _kill _me.

Silver was cuddled deep into my arms for warmth, still sound asleep. Sneasel was wrapped around his neck, the pokemon's face in my armpit. Most of the other dex holders were still asleep, but I heard some chattering in the party room. I blinked sleepily; gazing at Silver's sleeping form. We'd finally taken the next two steps. Silver's father knew about us, and Silver was sleeping with me. Or, maybe it was only tonight he'd sleep with me. Regardless, his father knew about us and we were still together.

I sighed happily and gave Silver a little squeeze. Sneasel gave an annoyed grumble as I moved his trainer. "Oi, you shut up," I chuckled.

"Leave Sneasel alone," Silver scolded me groggily, looking up at me with sleepy silver eyes.

I chuckled nervously. Sneasel smirked at me. "Did you sleep well?" I asked softly, leaning down and kissing Silver on top of his head.

He gave a small nod and nuzzled up into my neck, his movements almost catlike. He was probably half asleep still, so I decided to enjoy it. I pulled Silver on top of me. I ran my hands up his shirt, running them up and down Silver's sides, careful to use my palms so I didn't tickle him. His skin was so soft and hot.

"What are you doing?" he asked in confusion, tensing at my touch.

"Loving you," I replied, holding him.

Sneasel was pissed at me for taking Silver away. I didn't care. "Silver is mine," I teased the pokemon.

Silver hit me. "Sneasel owned me first."

The pokemon sent me another smirk. "Quit always taking his side!" I whined.

Silver sighed, nuzzling into my chest.

"Oi! All of you wake up! Santa came!" Blue and Sapphire yelled as they barged into our room. "We already went and picked up the Sinnoh dex holders as well you lazy males!"

It was like being in some zombie movie as the other guys slowly rose up out of bed, looking half dead. I grinned and stood, managing to pull Silver into my arms bridal style. He was a lot heavier than he looked. It practically killed me, especially with Silver thrashing and yelling in my arms, but I managed to carry him to the party room.

I set him on the floor and he glared at me. The other dex holders were grinning at us. It was a Christmas feeling all around the room, all of us in our PJs except the Sinnoh dex holders. Had the girls gone to pick them up in their PJs? Not that it really mattered, but I'm sure they would've been cold. There was also a Christmas tree set up, and some fresh baked sugar cookies which I thought was cute.

And so, the presents began with the seniors handing out their gifts to all us juniors. They got all the Sinnoh and Hoenn dex holders photo albums (to see things they hadn't gotten to) with so many memorable pictures and some even before us Johto dex holder's time. I actually wish I'd gotten one, too. Those photo albums were like the past coming alive.

For us Johto dex holders, they got us each a painting of the legendary beast we rode in battle against the masked man, Crystal Suicune, Silver Entie, and me Raikou. They were beautiful paintings as well. And, Blue got Silver something else.

It was traditional apparently that she always made Silver a new pair of black gloves and a new pair of white gloves for herself. I smiled gently as I watched the two tightly embrace. They loved each other so much.

Then Green, Silver, and I decided to present our gifts to Blue. Silver got her a sapphire and diamond silver bracelet that matched her necklace, I got the matching earrings, and Green got her the matching ring. "They had to be specially made," Silver explained when she gawked at how perfectly they matched her necklace. She thanked us eagerly and tackle hugged us. It was a great thing.

There were so many presents. So many. Crystal, Silver, and I got the Sinnoh dex holders some Johto mythology books because we'd heard those crazy Sinnoh people loved their mythology. We got the Hoenn dex holders, get this: food. Lots of Johto treats. It was my idea. All my idea. In return, it turns out they'd gotten us Johto dex holders pokemon scarves. For contests (which we didn't have, but oh well). Actually, they got pokemon scarves for all of the other dex holders. Ruby made them. Silver got a red one, me a yellow, Crystal a blue.

Crystal got both Silver and me a special joint gift. Blushing, Silver and I opened the gift together, and as we opened the small box, we were greeted with two necklaces. One was beautiful shining silver with Silver engraved on it; the other was shining gold with Gold engraved on it. They were rectangular pendants, and connected to a loop where the chains thread through. The golden one had a gold chain, the silver one a silver chain.

Crystal smiled and pulled out the gold one, putting it around Silver's neck, and then she grabbed the silver one and put it on around my neck. We both thanked her and gave her a tight hug. They were beautiful necklaces, and I really enjoyed having a necklace with Silver's name on it.

Oh, my favorite part was when Silver and I unwrapped each other's presents. He got me a few small things, and blushed when I looked at them. First, he got me a small photo album, filled with pictures of… us. Each one made me smile and remember how much I loved him. It turned out Blue had taken more pictures of us then I'd known, and Crystal and Green had chipped in some pictures as well. The second gift really made me smile. It was a bottle of the cologne I'd first worn when we'd first started dating. I'd run out of it since then, though.

"It makes me think of you," Silver uttered nervously, blushing.

I kissed him for that.

The third and final gift confused me at first, but then I grinned when Silver explained. It was a cook book, full of these amazing spicy dishes, my favorites. Silver explained he'd cook anything out of the book for me. I grinned and yanked him close. Everything looked great and knowing Silver would cook for me made me smile.

When Silver curiously opened my present, he actually gasped when his fingers brushed over the material. "It's so soft," he uttered, sounding amazed.

I smiled and playfully wrapped the scarf around his neck. He looked so cute in it, just as I'd hoped. Everyone agreed with me. Silver smiled when he saw the Feraligatr stitched into the scarf. He liked that. Everybody else loved it, too.

The Sinnoh dex holders got all of us each a plushie of our starter pokemon, and they were pretty big, too, each about a foot and a half tall. I loved my Cyndaquil one, it reminded me of when Explotaro was just a little guy. He'd helped me set Silver on fire. Good times.

Silver got Green a special book on pokemon training methods, and Green seemed to really enjoy that. I got Red a new hat because his old one was looking scruffy. He laughed softly at me and explained that his current hat was lucky.

We were unwrapping gifts until noon. We filled three trash bags to the brim with all the wrapping paper, too. Still, it was a great day. I titled my head curiously as Blue reminded Silver that he still had to unwrap Giovanni's gift. I'd almost forgotten.

Blue and I curiously watched as Silver carefully peeled off the wrapping paper. Ugh. He was always so precise with things! Just rip it off!

Once the paper was removed, a small stack of worn books were revealed. We gave Silver a curious look. He shrugged and flipped through the first one. He froze slightly. I realized others were gathering around curiously. Something told me this was too private for them, but I guess we were all a big family.

"This is my… my mother's dairy…" he uttered softly, anxiously.

Blue gently ran a hand down Silver's back. "It will sort of be like meeting her," she said softly, thoughtfully, sounding lost in her thoughts.

Silver tentatively reached for the next book. He opened it curiously, skimming the first few pages of bold hand writing written with blue pen. "It looks like many of my father's notes on the gym and training pokemon…" he stated softly. He flicked though, glancing at dates.

He carefully set that book with his mother's diary. Then he picked up the last book. I saw immediately that it was a photo album. Silver threw both Blue and me a questioning look. We gave him a reassuring smile and a nod. Thankfully, most of the other dex holders had realized what was happening was private and they'd left the room. Only Blue, Green, Crystal, and I remained around Silver as he peeked into the past, the past he never got to know.

I gently gave his hand a squeeze. Silver flipped open the book. We were greeted with pictures of Silver's parents in their youth. I smiled. Silver looked so much like his mother. She was a tiny thing, though. She had long beautiful red hair a few shades lighter than Silver's that fell to her mid back. She also had dazzling green eyes and a gorgeous smile. Her skin was pale and freckled, and she looked so delicate but also very energetic. There were pictures of Silver's grandparent's, his parent's wedding, and other random crazy photos. Then in some of the pictures, you could tell Silver's mother was pregnant. I smiled slightly as Silver finally came into the pictures as a tiny baby with wispy orange locks. There were pictures of the family of three together, but not many. You could tell Silver's mother was getting sick. Then finally came the pictures of her funeral. I cringed slightly and gently gripped Silver's hand. There were several more pictures of a growing Silver and his father, pictures of when a tiny Silver got his first pokemon, pictures of Silver and Sneasel together, pictures of random occasions, and then they abruptly ended. Silver's kidnapping.

Blue gently folded Silver into her arms. I never let go of his hand. "I'm really sad, but I'm happy at the same time. Happy that there are these photos," he offered softly.

I smiled gently at my boyfriend. "Well, you're stuck with my mom now," I offered. It had surprised me what Silver had looked like before the kidnapping. He looked to be an energetic, playful, child, chasing his first pokemon, eager to keep up. Not cold and quiet, like he was now. I swallowed thickly, wondering what kind of a person he'd be like today had he not been stolen by a madman.

He chuckled softly, and then a soft rapping came from the sliding door. Crystal went to answer. She gasped. "Y-You're Lance! The dragon master!"

Silver looked up curiously as the young red haired man stepped in. "Ah, there you are, Silver. I have something for you I wanted to give you. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Silver shook his head and gently closed the photo album before standing up and going to Lance. I frowned slightly. I'd never liked Lance, especially the way Silver looked up to him. The guy had wanted to wipe out the human race!

Lance held up a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper with a green bow. I raised an eyebrow in surprise. Silver looked surprised as well. "Take it," Lance encouraged. Silver hesitantly accepted the gift, looking up questioningly. "It's a pokemon, only recently hatched from its egg. It hasn't imprinted yet and I want it to imprint to you. It's a very special pokemon, Silver."

I glared slightly as blushed hinted Silver's cheeks. "How?" Silver asked softly.

"Release it and make sure you're the first person it sees. The imprinting will make it easier to train, and it will make it easier to unlock its true power. Good luck, Silver."

Lance gently ruffled Silver's long red hair, like so many others, and left as simple as that.

Silver gazed at the box curiously. "I want to know what it is," he stated.

Blue grinned. "Let's kick everyone out of one of the bedrooms. You can let it out in there so it can only see you."

Silver gave a small shrug. I wanted to know what pokemon it was, too. We chuckled softly as Blue threw Ruby and Sapphire out of the guy's bedroom. Then she threw Silver in. "What is it?" she demanded excitedly.

"Hold on," Silver cried in dismay.

"If it tries to eat you, please come to me so I can protect you," I offered. Blue smirked at me and gave me a little jab. I chuckled softly. We had our ears pressed to the screen door that connected the party room to the guy's bedroom. Even Crystal and Green had joined us.

I heard Silver gasp, and a pokemon cry that wasn't familiar to me. I heard Silver's soft voice, but the words were too muffled by the door and everyone's breathing for me to make out. The pokemon cried out a few more times, sounding highly curious.

"Silver, can we see?" Blue pleaded.

"Yeah, but please don't scare it," Silver called out to us.

We took a deep breath and all stepped in slowly. We were greeted with a sight most people wouldn't see even once it their lives: a dratini, or a shiny pokemon. It was a lovely magenta Dratini. I'd say pink, but magenta is manlier. Besides, it was too purple and rich to be pink.

"It's adorable!" Blue gasped, creeping up and slowly reaching out to pet the serpent.

Dratini gave an upset noise as her hand inched close, and then it dove down Silver's shirt. I sat up a little straighter. Silver slapped a hand over his mouth, probably so he wouldn't scream like a girl in front of us, and so he wouldn't scare his new pokemon. "Uh, sorry," Blue laughed softly.

"They're ectothermic," Silver offered.

"Uh, what?" I sighed.

"Cold-blooded," Silver replied in layman's terms for me. "They warm themselves up in the sun, they don't make their own heat. It's stealing mine… and hiding…"

I grinned. "Is it a male or female?"

"I was about to check," Silver explained, holding up his pokedex.

"Go on," Blue encouraged.

Silver sighed softly and carefully tugged the pokemon from his shirt, soothing it gently with comforting words. Dratini went willingly. Silver then scanned it with his pokedex and looked over its information. "He's a male, with… whoa…"

I raised an eyebrow. Silver was thoroughly impressed with something. "What?" I asked curiously.

"He has the moves Thunderbolt, Draco Meteor, Extremespeed, and Ice Beam."

"What?" Blue gasped, looking at Dratini in horror. "He's… so little… not even as big as a normal dratini…"

Silver smiled nervously, examining his new pokemon. "I'll keep in mind not to piss you off," he offered.

Blue playfully hit him. "Don't curse around the baby!"

Dratini sent her a glare and gave an upset noise. Silver smirked cockily at her and waved his new pokemon in front of her. "Want to try it again?"

They both laughed and Crystal got close to give the tiny dragon a look over. "What are you going to name him?" she asked curiously.

Silver's eyes widened slightly. Dratini looked up expectantly. "I don't usually nickname my pokemon…" he admitted.

"This will be your first," Blue encouraged as well.

Silver lowered his eyes in thought. "Does Twister fit?" he asked

Dratini thought so. It wasn't a bad name, in my opinion. It was a little plain, but not necessarily in a bad way. I glanced over Silver's shoulder to his pokedex; he had a Rash nature, just like a twister.

"I like it," Blue and Crystal both offered. I gave my nod of approval, and Dratini did, too.

"Okay, so, your new name is… Twister," Silver said softly, more to himself than anyone else. Blue sent me a small smile, it looked almost… thankful. I flushed slightly and had an urge to pull Silver close. I gently pulled him into my arms.

"By the way, Twister, I'm your trainer's mate," I said playfully.

"I hate you," Silver growled.

I kissed Silver on the cheek playfully and rushed away before Silver sicked his dragon on me. Leave it to Lance to outdo my pokemon gift to Silver. I mean, maybe if I'd found a shiny Kecleon, but fat chance of that. I sighed softly. That Dratini was sure to become part of Silver's team. Kecleon? Not so much.

Still, I shouldn't whine. Lance has always been who Silver looks up to. I couldn't change that. However, I was the one Silver slept with. I didn't want to change that.

Lance left Silver a booklet about raising Twister, as well. It had what the Dratini needed to eat, what was normal behavior, and what were signs of sickness, loneliness, or other various problems. He also added that Silver could call him or visit him to ask any questions.

I swallowed my jealously as everyone and Silver swooned over his new shiny pokemon. Silver had two shiny pokemon now. Most people would never see one even once in their life.

Other than the constant rubbing of the dragon in my face by everyone, the day was pretty great. Silver was distant from me, busy tending to the baby pokemon, but the food was not. The food was near and it tasted great. We had a huge turkey, and lots of fried chicken. It was magnificence. I'd been gorging for days. I was going to get fat.

That night, Silver curled up with me again… with Twister. I gently hugged him close anyway. It felt nice having Silver sleep with me, though he was still wearing pajamas, not just his boxers. I was in pajamas as well, so as to not embarrass him. "Sorry I wasn't with you much," he apologized, nuzzling into chest.

I smiled tenderly, running my hand gently up and down his back. I lifted his shirt up to touch his skin, making his breath catch in his throat. "It's fine, Silver. Twister is just a baby, it will probably take a while before he battles well, but he'll be powerful when he does. Did you have a good Christmas?"

Silver nodded, and I gasped and shivered as I felt him softly kiss my neck. "Sorry," he apologized immediately.

"It felt good," I soothed him quickly. Silver clung to me a bit tighter, and looked up at me. I actually blushed in the dark. He wanted me to kiss him. Silver was willingly letting me kiss him, inviting me to kiss him! I carefully closed the gap between our lips, eagerly sliding my tongue into his mouth as he parted his lips. It felt so nice to kiss Silver with him being perfectly okay with it, wanting it, wanting me. Then suddenly Silver pulled away. "What's wrong?" I asked curiously. I stiffened as I felt Silver becoming aroused. I swallowed nervously. I didn't dare touch him, especially with other people in the room. Still, if Silver wanted me to, I would.

"Can I touch you?" I whispered.

Silver shook his head, burying his face into my chest. He was extremely embarrassed.

"It's okay, Silver. It happens," I comforted, talking so softly I wasn't even sure he heard me.

"Let's just sleep," he pleaded softly. I gave a reluctant nod and held him close. Twister gazed at me curiously with shiny black eyes, wrapped around Silver's neck, buried in my boyfriend's long red hair. I offered it a small smile and it closed its eyes. Sneasel was also with us—apparently Silver had trouble sleeping without his first pokemon—laying on the pillow above our heads, his retracted claws buried into Silver's hair as well. I knew one thing for sure; Silver's hair was going to be a mess tomorrow morning.

**XxXx**

Ugh. Finally over! It's sort of funny; I'm on like chapter 12, except I just couldn't finish this one chapter. I needed more stuff to write, and then I was like, oh, right, Lance needs a part in this story. I love Lance. So, I added Lance. A little. Gold of course would be jealous as a boyfriend. Ahem. This chapter was a bit rushed; feel free to point out any grammar mistakes in your reviews! I know I didn't describe everyone giving gifts to everyone, but I tried to get the brunt of it.

"'Can I touch you?' I whispered." Bahah, I laughed when I wrote that line. Just saying.

The weather here has been awful, humid, rainy, and yet oddly sunny. Bah. Not good writing weather. Good video game weather, though. I started a new file on LeafGreen. I love Leaf, or Blue in her new clothes if referring to the manga. My team so far: Venusaur, Pikachu, and Dugtrio. TRIO TRIO.


	8. Chapter 8: I Swear, That's All the Fish

AH! I'm late! Sorry! Also, happy birthday, Gold!

**Chapter 8: I Swear, That's All the Fish I Have**

I yawned softly, half dead. Silver and I were heading back to Johto, and then we were going to fly to my hometown and visit Mom for a night. We'd take off back to Viridian that morning and return to Silver's home. I could sense he really wanted to thank his father for his birthday and Christmas present.

I reached out gently, holding Silver's hand. His glassy silver eyes met mine. He smiled slightly, making my heart flutter. "You look tired, too," I chuckled softly.

"We only got two hours of sleep with those crazy Sinnoh kids singing karaoke," Silver groaned.

"Ah, you managed two hours," I laugh. Last night it had been a sweet romantic moment between Silver and me when suddenly this awful singing stirred us awake. A few of the other dex holders had joined those insane Sinnoh kids, while Silver and I had just lain in our bed, making casual conversation, begging for sleep.

Currently, Silver and I were in our room on the ship, on my bed for the night, our backs resting against the wall. We were just sitting and talking, which was sort of nice after all the chaos the past few days. Silver covered his mouth to hide a yawn, and then he rested his head on my shoulder. He'd been affectionate lately. It made me happy to say the least. It was sort of a random thought, but I felt that the coming New Year had a lot in store for us, a lot of good things.

I looked down at Silver's lap and smiled at Twister. The first pokemon he'd ever nicknamed. It was a cute little Dritini, a runt compared to other Dratini, but I was sure Silver would train him to be a strong dragon type. I only wished I could have gotten him such a great pokemon.

"Do you think you'll end up with a Dragonite one day?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe. It will take a lot of hard work, though."

I nodded absently. Then I gently wrapped an arm around Silver's shoulders. "Silver, will you please sleep with me tonight?" I asked softly. I didn't think he would, considering Crystal was sharing a room with us, but then again, he had in front of all the other guys.

Silver stiffened a bit. Then I heard him sigh and felt him relax. "Yeah," he answered quietly.

I smiled thankfully even though he wasn't looking at me. "Thank you."

"Hey! Do you two want any lunch or not?" Crystal yelled at as, stepping into the room. Club Serious got plenty of sleep with her earplugs.

Silver sat up and I climbed off the bed to my feet. "I guess, Mom. Well, Silver definitely needs to eat," I said, offering my boyfriend my hand. Silver took it and let me pull him to his feet, Twister giving an adorable but probably annoyed noise as he was force to abandon Silver's lap for Silver's shoulders and neck.

Silver and I went down to the galley and ate lunch with Crystal. The food was actually pretty good, but Silver had rather limited choices.

"Hey there, Twister," Crystal cooed at Silver's pokemon. Twister eyed her curiously and slithered down Silver's shoulder to examine Crystal. He didn't stray far though, considering Silver as his mother pretty much. Crystal offered the dragon type some fish and after some hesitation, Twister ate it. Then some more. And more.

"Eheheh, that's all I have," Crystal laughed nervously.

"Tiiini!"

"Really."

"Tiiiiiiini!"

"Erm, Silver?"

"That's what you get for feeding it," Silver said with a small smile. "Twister, I'll feed you when we get back to our room." Twister gave a happy noise and immediately returned to Silver's neck.

"Huh," I muttered, "looks like my scarf was turned unneeded by Lance's present."

Silver sighed at me. "Dratini is cold blooded. He's not warm. He's stealing my heat."

I laughed. "Then I guess you can wear your scarf over your Dratini."

"I guess," Silver agreed.

"This food is actually really good. It wasn't this good on the trip here, was it?" Crystal asked.

"No, it wasn't," I answered.

"Maybe they got better food from Hoenn," Silver offered. "It's warmer there, the food could be better from it."

"Yeah. It was great we got to see snow, wasn't it?" Crystal said with a huge grin.

"There's tons of it waiting for us at home," I rebutted, not as enthused. Though, it was nice seeing snow in Hoenn. It was rare there.

"Well, it's snowing outside right now," one of the other passengers at the table next to ours informed us.

"Oh, really?" Crystal asked, excited. "I'm done eating. I'm going to go see. Bye you two," Crystal chimed, taking her tray and leaving us.

"You done?" I asked Silver curiously.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep. Want to go see the snow?"

"Sure," Silver offered, standing. I stood up and we took our trays up before heading to our room. Silver pulled on his jacket and his scarf. He also tucked Twister away into his jacket. Dragon types hated the cold with a passion.

Except, Twister decided he'd like to be somewhere warmer, because as I was pulling on my own jacket, Silver freaked out. "Get out of my pants!" he yelled, struggling to get the dragon type out. I burst out laughing.

"I've been trying to get into your pants for months and that Dratini gets in after a day? If he got in, he can get out," I laughed. "Need help?"

"No!"

"Just offering," I said innocently. Silver finally got the pokemon from his pants, and dumped it on my, er, our, bed.

"Bad! You don't do that!" he scolded the dragon type, which was slinking away in fear.

"Did it get in your boxers?" I said with a small smile.

"Yes," Silver choked out.

I laughed harder. "Come on, let's go."

Silver pulled the sulking dragon into his arms and I wrapped my arm around his waist, leading him down the hall and out to the deck. Silver tucked Twister back into his jacket and the pokemon behaved this time.

The snow was beautiful. I held Silver close as we took in the falling flakes and vast ocean. It was sort of romantic. I was even about to give Silver a soft kiss, but of course we weren't allowed such grants. "Hey, you two came out to see the snow?" Crystal called happily.

A squirming Dritini also made us part.

"Yeah," I grumbled, a bit annoyed.

"Did I ruin something?" she asked nervously.

"It's fine," I offered, snaking my arm back around Silver's waist. I just liked him to be near. He had an arm wrapped around his middle, holding Dritini to his stomach.

"It's beautiful, it's it?" Crystal sighed happily, gripping the railing.

I decided to take what I could get. "He sure is," I sighed, resting my head against Silver's. Crystal smirked at me. I got Silver to blush. I kissed his cheek softly, suddenly desperate to cuddle up close with him under the blankets in my bed.

Somehow by some miracle, I lasted all the way till night, all without even French kissing Silver. Sure, there were a few chaste pecks, but nothing past that. I changed into my night clothes in our cabin's bathroom, washed my face, and brush my teeth. All those good things. Then Silver slipped in. We guys went first because we were quicker than Crystal, who, I'm serious, took an hour and a half. Silver and I took ten minutes combined.

So, when Silver joined me in bed, I took full advantage of our privacy while Crystal was in the bathroom doing who knows what. Silver willingly let me kiss me, and he even willingly kissed back. It ended up turning into the heaviest make out session we'd ever had. I couldn't help it; I'd started to rub my hands up Silver's shirt, along his back, massaging his shoulders and body. I started to find his shirt a bit annoying, so I slipped it off him. Silver seemed a bit reluctantly, but he let me. He actually let me.

Our kissing got even deeper and more passionate. I could feel Silver's desire, and I actually though that we'd end up making love. I hesitantly slid my hand down Silver's stomach, my fingers sliding under the waistband on his PJ pants and boxers. I swallowed nervously, my mouth feeling incredibly dry. Silver wasn't objecting. I slid my hand down a bit more and I actually touched Silver. He gasped beneath me, suddenly getting tense. He looked so nervous. I knew no one had touched him this way before. I brushed my hand gently up and down his arousal, and he finally gripped my wrist. I could see in his eyes that he debating whether or not to stop me. "Trust me, Silver," I whispered in his ear.

He shivered. "I-I'm not ready," he choked out.

I nodded and reluctantly pulled my hand away. Silver relaxed and looked up at me nervously. "I'm sorry, Gold."

"It's okay," I soothed. I smiled brightly. "Was my touch nice?"

Silver flushed red. "S-Surprising," he offered for an answer.

I pressed my lips to his again, and our kissing continued, though this time it was more tender and loving. Crystal stepped out the bathroom and threw a look at us. "Have you two made love yet?" she chuckled, heading over to her bed and going through her bag. "What happened to Silver's shirt?"

Silver squirmed away from beneath me and I groaned mentally, I'd been in the middle of leaving a few marks on his neck. "Our business," I snapped somewhere in Crystal's direction. Silver was pulling his shirt back on, embarrassed as usual.

"Okay, okay," she laughed softly. "Care if I turn off the lights?" she asked.

"No," I replied, pulling back the covers and lying down. Silver curled up beside me, and I pulled the covers over us.

Crystal smiled at us. "You two really are a good couple," she commented, turning off the lights. "Good night you two," she yawned, and I heard her shuffling into bed.

We both wished Crystal good night, and then I softly whispered to Silver, "I love you. Sweet dreams, Silver."

"Thank you Gold, you sleep well, too," he responded politely, nuzzling into my chest. All three of us were so exhausted, you could have set off a siren and none of us would have budged. We all even missed breakfast, and reaching Johto. One of the maids on the cleaning crew woke us up. To say she was surprised to see us three, as well as Silver and I sleeping together would probably be an understatement.

Embarrassed, we all quickly dressed, grabbed our things, and got off the boat. "Well, it's only 11 in the morning," I offered, looking at my pokegear. "Are either of you hungry?" I asked.

"Coffee would be nice," Silver replied with his eyes closed in the sunlight. For some reason, when it was so sunny and cold at the same time, I hated it. I felt betrayed by the sun. It was supposed to warm us, and it was doing an awful job.

"Breakfast would be good, too," Crystal laughed, smiling at Silver.

So the three of us stopped by a nice little café and got something to eat and something to drink. I got two doughnuts, Crystal some eggs and bacon, and Silver got some hot coffee with Arceus knows how many sugars. "Want any coffee with your sugar?" I teased Silver playfully.

He raised an eyebrow as me. "I blame, Blue," he responded, taking a sip of the sweet creamy coffee. He liked creamer as well.

I smiled. "Can I try a bit?"

"Don't freak, out," Silver sighed, pushing the cup towards me across the table.

I curiously lifted it to my lips and took a sip. It was amazingly sweet, but it still had that pleasant coffee aftertaste. It also warmed me up a bit, from the inside out. "Mmm, not too bad," I said with a small smile. I tore off a piece of my doughnut and offered him some.

"Not a fan of pastries," he said softly.

"So, are you two going to the New Year's festival?" Crystal asked us curiously. "It's in my hometown of Violet City."

"Blue wants to go with Green and us," Silver offered, suddenly flinching in surprise as a curious Dratini wiggled his head out of Silver's jacket. Crystal and I both laughed softly as the pokemon looked around and ducked back down into Silver's clothes.

"Was that a shiny Dratini?" the guy at the counter asked us in surprise.

"Yes," Silver answered, pulling the magenta serpent out of his clothes. The clerk came out to look at the pokemon.

"Aww, he's just a little guy," the clerk laughed softly, smiling at the pokemon. "He looks healthy though," he observed.

"The dragon champion, Lance, gave him to me. He knows how to care best for them, so he gave me some tips on what to feed him," Silver offered, finally letting the pokemon dive back into his jacket.

After we'd finished our drinks and food, the three of us paid and stepped back out into street of Olivine's busting town. Not too many people were out, though.

Crystal called out her Xatu, Tupeon, Silver his Murkrow, me Mantaro my Mantine, and the three of us took to the skies. "I'd love a shower right now," Crystal groaned.

I couldn't help agreeing. A hot shower would be great. It was cold flying through the air, and I could tell Silver's and Crystal's bird types were not enjoying it. We stopped to warm up in Azalea Town, and then continued toward mine and Crystal's hometowns. We stayed together, talking over the wind, up until we were flying over Crystal's hometown of Violet City. Then she left us.

It only took us twenty more minutes to reach New Bark town. Mom rushed out excitedly and ushered us inside. "Aw, you two are freezing," she ranted, "let me get you both something warm to drink."

Usually I disliked hot drinks because they ended up making me sweaty, but I did not refuse the hot cocoa my mom brought us. Neither did Silver. We thankfully drank. I could tell Silver's teeth were chattering, but he was biting his tongue to try and hide it. I gently reached out and tenderly touched his cold cheek, my hands warm from holding my cup of cocoa. "You want a hot shower?" I chuckled softly.

"It'd be nice," he murmured softly.

"Go ahead," I said, hiding a yawn. "I'll see if anything's on TV."

Silver gave a small nod and left me, heading upstairs to the bathroom. He left Dratini and his pokegear with me, though. Much to my surprise, it did get a call. I looked at the caller in surprise. Father. Ack, Giovanni. I answered so he wouldn't be worried about Silver.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"Gold?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah. Sorry, Silver's in the shower."

"Ah, are you both okay? When do you plan to head home?" he asked curiously.

"We're with my Mom, we were going to leave for Viridian tomorrow morning," I explained.

"Okay. Just checking. So, did Silver like his gifts?"

I grinned. "That'd be a yes. He's got some new pokemon as well."

"It'll have to see them when you two get back," Giovanni replied, sounding amused. "Let Silver know I called, please."

"Will do, bye."

Silver took a long shower. I actually started to worry about him, so I went upstairs to see if he was alright. "Oi, Silver," I called though the door. The shower wasn't on anymore.

"Yes?" he asked curiously.

"Your dad called, and I was just checking up on you to see if you're okay."

"Oh, what did he want?" Silver asked. I head a rustling of clothes. He was getting dressed.

"Just to see if we were alright and to ask when we'd be coming home."

"Okay," Silver responded, and the door opened. I smiled and immediately pulled him into my arms.

"You're always so adorable," I sighed happily, nuzzling him lovingly. He wasn't in a touchy mood I could tell, but he didn't shove me away.

His wet hair was pulled back into a pony tail. His hair was getting so long. He had on a warm looking long sleeved black shirt and a pair of charcoal colored loose pants. A towel was around his shoulder to prevent his hair from getting his shirt wet. I kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Well, if you're done in the bathroom, can I take a shower?" I asked.

"Sure," Silver replied, walking away. He paused. "What did you do with Twister?"

Crap. "Couch," I said nervously.

"Idiot," Silver muttered, stalking down the stairs to the living room. I chuckled uneasily and stepped into the bathroom to take a hot shower as well. Granted, Silver used up most of the hot water, and through it was hard, I loved him anyway.

After I'd dressed, I stepped down into the living room to find the amusing scene of Silver sprawled out on my couch, looking half asleep while Twister chased Silver's other pokemon across the floor, still in their pokeballs. I smiled and tried to sneak up on Silver, thinking the pokeballs rolling around would cover the noise of my footsteps. Then, right at the critical point of pounce—I was just going to tackle his back since he was lying on his stomach, an arm dangling off the edge—Silver rolled over to look my way.

Unfortunately I still thought I could surprise him even as he turned to face me, so I tackled him any way and with an ooff we both ended up on the floor. "Gold!" he snapped.

"I actually thought you wouldn't hear me!" I cried out.

"I didn't, I smelt you," he replied, gazing down as me. I was currently clinging to the lower half of his body. Silver wasn't amused. He was so nice a warm though. I held him tight, er, clung to him tight. Twister was staring at us like we were insane.

"You're so weird, Silver," I sighed happily, nuzzling into his stomach. He jerked underneath me.

"Don't do that!" he snapped.

I smiled and sat up, straddling Silver's hips. He made a move to quickly shove me off him, but I moved under his arms and then came up to kiss him on the lips. "Just enjoy it," I chuckled softly. Silver wasn't giving in though, so I finally sighed and got off him, offering him a hand up which he didn't take. "Why are you always like this at my house?" I groaned. He was never affectionate, at all.

"It's embarrassing," he replied, looking away.

"Mom knows we're dating. She doesn't care."

"Ugh! I don't want to kiss in front of your mom!"

"She's not around right now, though."

"Still!"

I sighed and pulled Silver into my arms. "I can at least hold you?"

He nodded and rested his head on my shoulder. I sighed softly, resting my head atop his, my arms around his waist. In silence, we watched Silver's pokemon running around. I reached down to my belt and set my own pokeballs on the floor. It was funny to see them all crazily running around. Twister had given up on chasing them and instead was curled up asleep under the coffee table.

"Silver?" I asked softly.

"What?"

"Sleep with me tonight—at least tonight. I know you won't want to back at your place."

He sighed softly, but I felt him nod. I smiled and gave him a tight squeeze. He enjoyed sleeping with me, though I'm sure he'd never admit it. I loved it, too. It was so nice to hold Silver's body against mine, feeling his body gently rise and fall with each breath. It had a certain intimacy that couldn't be found any other way.

"Gold?" Silver asked me curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Can we have a quick battle to try out my new pokemon?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, sure," I said. Silver moved out of my arms and stood up, collecting up his pokemon from around the room. I did as well, though Ataro had tried to play with me and run away. We also grabbed our jackets and scarves before we stepped outside into the cold.

Twister was not pleased. He did not want to battle, especially in the cold. In fact, he flat out refused. So to help things along I got Politaro to use a double slap. That pissed Twister off. He _electrocuted_ my poor Politoad!

"Note to self," Silver said softly, "don't piss off my new dragon."

Granted, he was a much lower level than Politaro and the attack didn't do that much, but it had given us a shock. Haha. Pun.

Silver returned Twister and sent out his new Kecleon. Kecleon loved Silver to death; at least, she loved Silver's hair anyway. Smiling, I order a whirlpool attack on the normal type.

"Shadow Sneak," Silver ordered.

Kecleon eagerly obeyed, diving through the whirlpool like it wasn't there and striking my Politoad.

"Double slap!" I ordered.

"Shadow Sneak again," Silver order. Silver liked a repetitive strategy as long as it worked. If it did, he kept at it, if something happened, he changed his plans. He had a basic battle style, except it was hard to trip him up because he could change his strategy so easily, to anything. His style created a sort of rhythm he and his pokemon fell into, easily able to change the rhythm at their will. Our battling was like dancing, but I felt like I was the one desperately trying to keep up with Silver's simple steps.

Then it changed again.

"Furry swipe when you're close enough," Silver ordered. Kecleon stumbled out of its Shadow Sneak attack and into a Furry Swipes, not used to the sudden change. Politaro managed to get his attack in. It did quite a lot of damage because Politaro was such a higher level.

Kecleon jumped away, now whitish in color. Oh. Right. Her ability was Color Change. Too bad I didn't have a move pool to take advantage of it. "Bubblebeam," I order.

"Psybeam," Silver countered.

The attacks met and Silver's unfortunately won over. I grumbled. It still didn't do much damage because of the level difference, but it was annoying me that the new owned pokemon was practically running circles around me.

"Politaro, just grab it," I muttered.

"Eh?" Silver yelped in surprise, not ordering a counter. "Fuck you! Slash!"

I burst out laughing as Kecleon tried to scratch at my frog pokemon, and failed. "Headbutt it."

"Psybeam, then!"

Kecleon managed to get the attack in, but it was too late. Out it went. Politaro dropped the fainted pokemon and hopped over to me. Silver sighed and knelt down next to the pokemon. "That was a great battle, especially considering the level difference."

Kecleon smiled happily and Silver returned the exhausted pokemon.

I was still grinning like an idiot. I loved beating Silver in battles, even if it was unfair. I stepped over to him as he rose to his feet, and I locked my arms around his waist, burying my face into his neck. "I love you, Silver. That Kecleon ticked me off, though."

He chuckled softly and we headed back inside from the cold.

**XxXx**

Haha, only true losers miss their boat docking and the maid having to find them. The next chapter is still being written, but I hope to get it done soon. Meanwhile I wrote a whole other story I'm hoping to post to fanfiction later. I've never posted two stories at once, though I write multiple ones at a time. The other story I wrote is Mastershipping (SilverXLance), though. On top of that, I wrote a quick Secondaryshipping (SilverXGreen) one-shot. Hm. I like them all, but I think Mastershipping ties with Preciousmetalshipping for me.

I think I've got to get Cascada's discography. I've been listening to the same five songs I have from her over and over and I'd like different ones. I only say that because I'm listening to one now, eheheh. Oh, another random note. My ginger came over yesterday and we played Final Fantasy XIII for the first time—on my HD TV. Oh my God, it was beautiful. So, I'll be drooling over that game for a little while. As well as rocking back and forth in front of my TV, blessing technology. HEY-HO TVO!


	9. Chapter 9: Shopaholic

**Chapter 9: Shopaholic**

I looked up curiously as the door burst open. I grinned. Silver looked exhausted. Blue was still brimming with energy, however. "Did you two have fun?" I laughed, looking up from my Gameboy Advanced.

"No!" Silver yelled.

"Yes!" Blue chimed.

Giovanni and I both chuckled softly. Blue ruffled Silver's red hair, sticking her tongue out at him. "Well, it was a success. I got an amazing kimono! Green's going to love it." Then she smiled at me, and Silver hid his face in his hands. "I found something that looks great on Silver too, Gold."

Giovanni raised an eyebrow as us and quickly went back to his newspaper.

"I'm guessing Silver isn't enthused?" I chucked softly.

"Act excited!" she snapped at me.

"Wahoo?"

"Ugh!"

"I didn't like to see Silver tormented," I offered.

"He's adorable. He'll get over it. You can't see though, not until the festival."

I smiled and nodded, patting beside me. Silver came over and sort of collapsed beside me on the couch. That was as close as we got around his father. If I so much as touched him, Silver would bite my head off later. Giovanni had taken the time to look down loomingly at me a few times. It was much like an overprotective father holding a shotgun at his only precious daughter's boyfriend. Scared me to death. I stayed in my room at night like a good boy and kept my hands off his precious Silver.

Then again, Silver _was_ precious to his father. I could see it in his eyes. He was so happy to have his son back, and he wanted to shield Silver from ever being hurt again. I think he understood that that wouldn't exactly help Silver, though. So, he stood back and let Silver have the freedom he needed. That didn't mean he couldn't threaten the _world_ around Silver though.

For someone so smart, Silver was rather oblivious to his father's protectiveness. Or maybe he didn't recognize the feeling of being protected. Either way, I didn't want Silver hurt either.

"So, we're all dressing in traditional clothes for the festival?" I asked curiously. Blue smiled and nodded. Oh well. I still had an old kimono and a hakama somewhere at home. I hoped they still fit.

I was excited to see Silver all dressed up. He would be cute. I went to kiss him on the cheek. He flinched. I felt Giovanni's Nidoking looming over me, ready to drive its horn through my spine. I nervously pulled away, not dare dirtying Silver's precious cheek with my dirty, dirty lips. I risked a glance behind me. Thankfully, there was no Nidoking. Silver blinked a few times in confusion. Giovanni never lowered his paper.

Blue raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. I just dropped my head dramatically.

"Well, I'm going to head back to Green's place. You both take care, you too, Mr. Giovanni!" she chimed.

Blue held Giovanni in the palm of her hand. He loved the girl. I'm sure he was thankful for her looking after Silver when he was a child, but he also loved her sunny spirit being around.

Tentatively I reached out and pulled Silver back into my arms. Giovanni lowered his paper. Oh God. He gave me a firm look, but then I guess he noticed Silver seemed happy, so he raised his paper back up. Silver nuzzled happily into my neck and I actually felt my face burn with blush. It was so rare that Silver did this sort of a thing even in private. He must have been more tired that he looked. Then again, he seemed to be the most affection after being around Blue. I'm sure she was snapping at him to show me more affection.

I wrapped an arm around his waist and very softly whispered, "Let's go to your room."

He nodded and we headed up the stairs to Silver's room. We stepped into Silver's room and I closed the door behind us. Silver nervously lowered his eyes. "Be strong, Silver," I laughed, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

He resisted a bit at first, and then he relaxed, wrapping his arms around my neck. After so many months together, it still sent sparks through me. I gently placed my hands on his hips, gently rocking them against mine. I was so hard, and I could feel Silver getting there. He tried to pull away in surprise, but I wouldn't let him. I could use some force on Silver, but if I wasn't careful and watching my steps, I would end up ticking Silver off by forcing him.

I kissed him for what felt like hours, and then I pushed him back on the bed. The past three days I hadn't touched Silver much. I think he had noticed, because he didn't tell me to stop kissing him. He also didn't object when I slid my hands up his shirt, rubbing my hands up and down his sides, stomach, back, and shoulders. I was sure it was the next step we'd taken, because Silver would have never allowed it before. However, most of the time he still didn't want me to invade his clothes. I felt Silver snake his arms around my neck, I felt him burying his fingers through my hand, tugging slightly. That was a turn on. I pulled away from his lips, looking down at him flushed and panted. I quickly claimed his lips again, still rocking our hips against each other.

"So, you'll look cute for me at the festival?" I chuckled softly into Silver's ear as I managed to pull away from his lips. It surprised me how husky my voice sounded.

Silver shivered underneath me. "Blue thinks so," he replied softly, not seeming all that enthused.

"I'm sure you will. Can I have you now?"

"No!"

"I was just joking, Silver."

"Get off."

I sighed and removed myself from my boyfriend. He sat up, looking a bit shaken. I smiled tenderly at him. "I love you," I purred.

He frowned at me and then sighed. "Gold?" he asked softly.

"Hm?" I hummed sweetly, wrapped my arms gently around his shoulders.

"Should I have…" he hesitated, sent me another look and quickly uttered, "Never mind."

I frowned. "Should you have what?" I asked in confusion. He continued to stare at the floor, looking embarrassed. Hm. Should he have what? Let's see, whatever it was, it had Silver embarrassed, and I'm sure it had to do with our relationship. Ah. "Silver, if you don't feel comfortable with me taking you, then we won't. If you want to though, that's your choice. There's no 'you should have by now' rule. Don't listen to Blue if she says anything like that, I'm sure she's just playing with you. Besides, I'm sure if your father found out about me taking you, I'd be dead meat."

Silver kept his eyes on the ground. I gave him a squeeze. "So, what are the plans for the gym?" I asked curiously.

"We're going to wait until Green becomes the gym leader of Mahogany, and then I'm going to take over the gym."

I nodded. Sounded good. "Blue's going to be moving with him?" I asked. Silver and Blue were close, they enjoyed spending time together.

Silver nodded. "We'll all still keep in touch."

I smiled, well that was good. Silver and Green had gotten rather close over time as well. Green had sort of become one of Silver's mentors, along with Lance and Giovanni. Silver had so many powerful trainers behind him. It was sort of nice how they all looked after him to an extent.

"New Years Eve is tomorrow, we've got to go get my festival clothes from my home," I said suddenly, standing up.

"Now?" Silver asked in surprise.

I gave a quick nod. "Well, unless you're tired. We could go tomorrow, but the festival starts in the evening and we've all got to get ready."

Silver stood. "I'm fine."

I smiled and took his hand in mine, leading him out of his room and down the stairs. "Father, we're going to stop by Gold's house to pick something up," Silver offered as I dragged him to the door.

"Be careful," his father called out.

Silver and I called out our pokemon and took to the skies. Mom was happy to see us again to say the least. We were spoiling her.

"Mom, I just need to pick up some of my traditional festival clothes," I explained. Mom sighed sadly at hearing we wouldn't be spending the night.

"I'll see what I can find," she offered, stalking off upstairs. Silver and I followed as she went though old boxes, thankfully the one we needed was right on top. She pulled out a bright red hakama, a bright yellow kimono, and a white under layer of kimono. I flushed. Right. Me and my crazy colors. Silver raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips.

"Will it still fit?" I asked nervously.

"Try it on," my mother offered. I nodded and slipped into my room, Silver following me much to me surprise.

"You okay?" I asked curiously. Usually he was even shy about seeing me shirtless.

"I'm fine. I just… don't want to be left alone with your mother," he groaned softly.

I chuckled softly and closed my room's door. I sent Silver a glance, but he was focused on his pokedex, not me. I rolled my eyes and stripped to my boxers. Then I stalked over and forced Silver to kiss me. He was so embarrassed. "Had you never seen another guy in his boxers?" I teased him, smiling at his red blush.

He was underneath me, red in the face from his embarrassment of having his near naked boyfriend on top of him. "Not my boyfriend… trying to rape me…" he muttered.

I grinned and kissed him deeply. His arms absently began to wrap around my neck as he began to relax into my kisses. "Your skin is really warm," he uttered softly, light blush across his face having calmed down from bright red. I shivered as the tips of his fingers began to trace down my back and sides.

"Your touch feels good," I whispered quietly into his ear. His touch really did feel nice.

He flushed a bit deeper and pulled his hands away in surprise.

"Don't stop," I chuckled.

"Get dressed," he begged, sounding uneasy.

I sighed and nodded, getting off him and putting on the kimono layers and the hakama. They were really tight. "Well?" I asked nervously.

Silver snickered softly and I shot him a glare. "You look stupid!" he laughed. It was great to hear Silver's laughter, but humiliating that his opinion wasn't very high of me at that moment.

I immediately took it off. "Well fine, then we're going shopping."

"Wh-What? Blue already dragged me out today!" he cried out.

"Too bad," I sniffed, getting dressed.

Silver shook his head. "Go with Blue."

I smirked. "Okay."

Silver gasped softly and he angrily glared at me. "You're dating me!" he cried out, jealously flashing in his eyes. It really caught me by surprise. I'd been expecting a "Don't touch my sister" or a similar threat.

I reached out quickly, touching his cheek. He really did care about being with me. That was always refreshing to know. He was blushing now. "Yes, I am. I'll go with Blue so my outfit is a surprise. I would never cheat on you, Silver. It's okay, don't be jealous."

"I'm not!" he yelled, although it sounded like he believed that statement about as much as I did.

I grinned. "Of course not."

We stepped out of my room and Mom was standing there smiling at me. "That took a while—and a lot of yelling."

I laughed softly. "I've got to get a new one. This one is too small. But, thanks for helping, Mom."

She nodded and Silver and I went back to his home. I let Silver go inside, but I made my way to Green's place to ask Blue for some help.

She opened the door and beamed. "Gold!" Then she looked around curiously. "Where's my Silver?"

"Erm, at home. I need a kimono for the festival, but you already shopped him to death. Would you mind giving me a hand?" I asked nervously.

She grinned and an evil glint took over her eyes. Okay. I was scared. "Oh Greeeeen! I'm going out! Be back later!"

A gruff whatever was Green's response. Blue grabbed my arm and dragged me into the street. "Alright. I know the perfect place to go. Come on," she chimed happily, sending out her Blastoise. "Blasty, let's go to Goldenrod!"

I groaned mentally. That was a pretty long trip. Sighing, I sent out Mantaro. "All the way to Goldenrod," I sighed, handing the Remoraid my cue stick.

Blue was completely flying with her Blastoise. I was really impressed, but it was hard for Mantaro to keep up. "Can't you go slower?" I called after her.

"Sorry, Blasty has to go fast enough to stay in the air!"

"How did Silver ever keep up with you?" I called out in dismay. Silver's Murkrow was a hardy pokemon who flew with quite a lot of power over long distances, but he wasn't fast like Mantaro and his Remoraid jets.

"Oh, he just flew with me," Blue laughed.

I rolled my eyes. Blue and Blasty had to stop twice to fill up his water cannons, so we got there about the same time. Then I got dragged into a huge store.

Blue dragged me around like a manikin, holding up different kimonos to me, humming and debating. Finally, after two hours, and trying on probably 20 different ones, she found one she liked. It was a light grey blue kimono with a usual while under layer. The hakama was a royal blue. The haori, the jacket a lot of people wore over their kimono, was a bit darker royal blue.

It was a simple kimono, great for a guy. I liked it a lot, and so did Blue. It was pretty expensive though because the material was so nice. It was so soft and velvety, much like Silver's scarf except it was silk. Still, my wallet was really aching. Mom had just given me more money, too!

The trip back I just went with Blue. By the time we were back, I was exhausted and I felt sort of bad for teasing Silver previously. And to think Blue dragged him off like that often! No wonder Silver was so tough.

I thanked Blue and limped home. Well, to Silver's home, but it was like my home now, too. I was greeted with Silver, Lance, and Giovanni chatting together on the couch. Anger flared within me at the sight of Lance near Silver, but I forced down my jealously before I did something stupid that would upset Silver. I didn't want him upset at me the day before New Year's Eve.

I walked over and wedged myself between Lance and Silver. Considering I had to squeeze in, they were much too close. Silver raised an eyebrow at me. "Hello, Gold?"

"Hey," I replied calmly, kissing Silver softly on the temple, making him squirm and flush. "Lance," I noted, monotone.

"Hello," he greeted, gazing at me warily, scooting away a bit.

"We were talking about Twister. He's not a runt—just a baby. He just shed, see?" Silver said, holding up a thing that looked like a thick snake skin.

I nodded, wanting Silver to get rid of it. It creeped me out.

Unfortunately, I had to put up with Lance staying until dinner. It turns out both Giovanni and Lance had fought each other once as enemies, but they'd both changed. Much to my dismay, Silver was one of the main reasons for each of their change. It was surprising such a quiet person like Silver had helped changed such powerful people. Silver really was special.

Giovanni realized his wrong doing at having his son back—scolding him for all the harm he'd caused to pokemon and people. Lance had had a slight change of heart seeing Silver's heart warm and some of the ice melt from us dex holders. He'd decided maybe there was still a little hope if someone as hurt and lonely as Silver could have his heart healed in the world.

Lance left that night, wishing us an early New Year. He was heading to Blackthorn.

As I laid in bed that night, I couldn't help hoping that maybe, just maybe, Silver would tell me he loved me this year. Just maybe, the thought kept buzzing. I dreamed about him in an adorable flowery kimono, smiling happily, us sharing cotton candy and other treats. I dreamed of kissing him under the fireworks. I'd make it a dream come true—it would be a great New Year.

**XxXx**

I was really lacking for a title to the chapter. It sort of makes me sad. I'm sorry I'm late again. I try to update every week, but I'm bad with dates. Chapter 10 is complete, just in need of some extreme revising because I really shouldn't be writing things at two in the morning. Well, please review and let me know your thoughts! Criticism is really enjoyed, but I'm a glutton for praise, too. Eeheh. Oh, and a little heads up: is it possible that perhaps a plot appears next chapter? Well, okay, it'd be selfish to call it a plot considering it's only a few chapters long, but I can dream.


	10. Chapter 10: Bada Boom, Bada Bang!

**Chapter 10: Bada Boom, Bada Bang!**

I tackled Silver awake, peeling his covers away and kissing him. Meanwhile I let my hands wander and Silver had a fit, throwing me off him as I tried to molest him. And it was so much fun, too.

"It's the last day of the year, let me have a little fun," I whined, and Silver just glared at me, covers pulled up to his chin.

I smiled and got up off the floor, wrapping my arm around him. He glared at me, and I realized I'd really scared him. "I'm sorry," I apologized, kissing him softly on the cheek. "I just had some good dreams…"

Silver flushed red, eyes wide in horror, and I defensively threw up my arms.

"No! Not like that! We were just together… kissing. And you were smiling, a lot." I suddenly felt embarrassed. I must have sounded stupid.

Silver hesitantly lowered his covers, giving me a peek of his pale but toned chest. He trained his body as well as his pokemon, and despite being a sixteen—er, seventeen now—year old guy, he was still as acrobatic and as flexible as he was in his childhood (well, if you could call it a childhood). It still amazed me. He wasn't muscular, but he was toned and still rather strong. He wasn't as strong as me though—I was proud of my abs. I worked out often, and while I couldn't do flips, I was in great shape.

I'd even caught Silver blushing at my chest, though I admit I was more of trying to impress the girls. I don't know why, I couldn't have them or anything. All it did was make me long to be with a hot chick if they hit on me. It feed my ego though. That was about the only benefit.

Silver slipped out of bed and I look in his near naked body with a small smile. It was rough he wasn't a girl, but at least he was nice and slender, no taller than me. I did love him. I wouldn't mind taking him. Never in my right mind would I touch another guy, but Silver seemed to be the exception.

"Going to take a shower?" I asked curiously, wanting him to turn and face me.

He just gave a nod and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I sighed softly and curled up in his bed, enjoying what warmth from his body remained. It was a huge bed, a king size or maybe even bigger. I wasn't too sure, but I knew Silver didn't like how large and empty it was.

I looked over in surprise as I heard a groan. "Hey there Sneasel," I greeted nervously. He was sort of buried under the blankets, so I hadn't noticed him before.

He just sleepily gazed at me with a look that said, "You aren't Silver."

"He's in the shower. I have no idea how you slept though me tackling him"

"I didn't," was the returned, annoyed, look.

I chuckled nervously and sighed softly. The sheets were warm and soft. I was still in my boxers. I'd gotten out of bed, peed, and then immediately went to wake Silver up. So, I was still pretty sleepy.

I ended up falling back asleep in Silver's amazing bed. However, when I awoke, I felt warm skin against mine. I touched absently, my hands feeling wet hair. I opened my eyes curiously and I flushed red. Silver was in my arms, nuzzled into my neck, his breathing soft and even.

He must have crawled into bed with me out of his own free will. I felt my face redden further. He was naked, a towel wrapped around his waist. His skin felt so nice and hot against mine. I shiver involuntary. I wanted this to last forever.

I froze as his arms circled around my neck. He nuzzled closer. "Silver?" I whispered softly.

"Yeah?" he asked back. Oh God, he was awake!

"Oh, you're awake," I uttered nervously. He gave a small nod. "I… this in nice…" I uttered nervously.

"Your skin is warm, Gold," he sighed happily. He sounded sort of sleepy, or maybe it was just content. I wasn't too sure.

What had gotten into Silver to allow us this close? Something had to have been up. I swallowed nervously, tracing a hand down his back. Lower, lower. Silver stiffened and gasped as I slipped my hand under the towel around his waist.

"Don't," he said quickly.

"Why did you lay with me?" I asked nervously, worried I'd ruin the moment.

He nuzzled a bit closer. "I'm supposed to. Blue said I don't tease you enough."

I couldn't help chuckling at Silver's sarcastic humor. "For real this time."

Silver shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Ah, so my little Silver had hormones after all!

"I wasn't horny," he hissed.

Oh. Darn. "Give me a hint?" I asked curiously.

"I don't really know how to explain it. When I was in the shower, I suddenly felt a little scared. Gold, do you ever get a vibe before something bad happens?"

"If it's blatantly obvious."

Silver chuckled softly. "Well, I don't know. I got a really bad vide. It scared me, Gold. Something really bad is going to happen…"

I held Silver a little closer. He tended to be much more sensitive to things than I was. He could sense you creeping up on him so easily, and feel such minute changes. "To us?" I asked curiously. I was a little worried now.

"I don't know," Silver replied.

I frowned slightly. "I won't let anything happen to you," I said firmly.

"I don't think it was me," Silver sighed softly, sitting up. "I'm sorry for worrying you or bothering you. I'm going to get dressed."

I gripped his shoulder and turned him to face me as I sat up as well. I kissed him tenderly, passionately. "I love you, Silver."

I let my hands trace up and down his pale skin. He shivered at my touch. Finally, he gently pushed me away and got up. I watched him grab some clothes with a small smile. "This is the closet we've ever been," I said softly, more to myself than Silver.

He turned to look at me and gave a small nod. "I'm comfortable around you, Gold. Maybe… maybe we'll stay together. Forever even. I-I wouldn't mind."

I gawked as Silver uttered those words. He'd told me he was comfortable around me before, but that last part was extremely hinting toward an "I love you."

Silver looked away, embarrassed when I didn't say anything. He was about to head into the bathroom when I scrambled to my feet, stopping him from closing the door. "Silver, I wouldn't mind either. We _will_ be together forever. You mean everything to me."

I kissed him softly and I let him close the door to have some privacy so he could dress.

I headed toward the shower. I was baffled. Silver was opening up faster and faster. I love you was on the tip of his tongue. Excitement ripped though me. Maybe tonight. Yes, tonight. I'd show my heart to Silver so clearly he wouldn't be able to help saying those words to me!

The night wouldn't come fast enough. We didn't eat much that day because we had plans to pig out at the festival. At about three, Blue came over and told us to start getting ready. She took my hat away, saying I couldn't wear it with my festival clothes. Ugh.

She helped us each with our clothes, and as I stood there in my blue kimono, eager to see my boyfriend, I was rehearsing all the things I had to do with him. Then again, I didn't want to pile things on him. Silver never really enjoyed lists of tasks. Then Blue pranced out, dragging an embarrassed Silver. I beamed at him because he was absolutely _beautiful_.

Silver and I were dressed pretty much the same, except Silver's kimono was a light red. It really complimented his deep red hair. His hakama and haori were both a darker red. His silver eyes also added a lot to his looks. I'm sure Blue had planned us to look similar. He really was gorgeous. I touched his cheek, admiring him. Then I gently kissed him. "You look beautiful," I whispered.

He lowered his eyes in embarrassment. I wrapped an arm around him and then I finally noticed Blue again—with a camera. She grinned. "You two are so cute!"

Then she went skipping off. "I have to get dressed, too! Come on! To Green's house!"

Silver and I smiled and followed after her. Though Silver's father stopped us and couldn't help smiling. "You two look ready for the festival," he noted. "Here, Fearow can carry all four of you and it flies fast enough but not too fast as to have Blue freak out about her hair."

Silver and I both happily thanked him and Silver actually gave his father a tight hug. It was a bit odd. Silver wasn't one for touching, but I didn't question him. He looked a little upset at first, but when we reached Green's place, the ill at ease look fled his features.

Green and Blue were both dressed up. Green was in a dark green kimono with a gray hakama. Blue had on a short yukata robe that went to about her mid thighs. It was aqua blue with cherry blossoms and other flowers. Even I had to admit that Blue looked amazing, especially her hair.

We all took Fearow and met Red, Yellow, and Crystal there. Crystal had on a short kimono as well that went to above her knees. She looked absolutely beautiful as well. It was lime green with pale orange-pink trim, decorated with birds (peacocks I think) and pink and white blossoms. I never knew she could look so beautiful and delicate.

Yellow had on a long yellow kimono, with little pikachus on it. Even she looked amazing. Her hair was in a pony tail, tied up with a big yellow bow.

Red had of a simple long red kimono with a gray obi. Like us guys, there wasn't any pretty decoration to him.

We made an amazing rainbow group together in our sandals and all of us in different colored festival clothes. We ate tons of food together, played games, and just talked and laughed as the sun set and it started to get dark. Silver and I even shared some cotton candy and an okonomiyaki (a savory pancake containing a variety of ingredients), meatless of course.

Then I gently tapped Blue on the shoulder as we headed toward a great spot to watch fireworks. She turned to look at me curiously. "I'm going to take Silver off alone; can we meet you outside the pokemon center after the fireworks?"

She gave me a devilish grin. "Okay. Have fun."

I sighed nervously and went back to Silver. I wrapped an arm around him and started to lead him away from the group. "Where are we going?" he asked in confusion.

"Somewhere private. I'd like to watch them alone with you."

Silver stared at me a moment and then back at the sky. "In case you haven't noticed, nowhere is private."

"I want to try," I offered.

I dragged Silver all over the place, and then I found a nice little clearing at the edge of the water—though it was on the other side of the water from the walkways, so many people couldn't get there. Murkrow took Silver and me over, though.

"You look great tonight, Silver," I complimented him. He really did. I ran my fingers through his red hair, almost shivering from how soft it felt.

"Crystal looks better," he stated casually, knees pulled to his chest, chin resting on his kneecaps.

I bit my bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare at her… Tonight it's just us, okay?"

Silver smiled slightly, eyes still on the sky.

We stepped into silence, but I felt like I needed to keep talking. Something was odd. "Do you like fireworks, Silver?"

Silver gave a nod. "I like the feel of the sound. It tingles inside."

I grinned. Silver was opening up again. I gently wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. "I love you, Silver. I love you so much. I'm so happy I got together with you this year. It's hard to believe it's only been six months… This year will be better though—I'm beginning it with you."

Silver shifted in my arms. I was embarrassing him. I smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

We mostly sat in silence, waiting for the spectacular blasts to light up the sky. Though, I did get Silver to kiss me a bit. Then we heard people counting. Silver looked at me, actually looking really excited.

"I remember. When Blue and I first escaped, I remember seeing the ocean, the sky, a sunset, the mountains, a forest, and all those other things that took my breath away. But, within our first week of freedom, Blue took me to the first festival I remember. And for the first time I saw, smelt, felt, and heard these amazing lights exploding in the sky. It's one of my favorite memories," Silver suddenly explained.

I swallowed thickly. I was so happy Silver had suddenly shared another hidden part of himself, but for some reason it also made me so sad. Silver had been kept as a prisoner until he was six, and even after he'd tasted freedom his life was never happy. And yet, he easily took so much joy from something so simple. No wonder he didn't open up often, his life was so sad. He was always so silent and cold because he didn't want people to judge him, to feel sorry for him, or deem him pathetic.

I pulled Silver toward my lips, kissing him deeply. He melted into my kiss and then the people reached the end of their count. We both looked up at the sky as they started the show with a massive bang.

Silver rested happily in my arms, gazing up and the sky or kissing me.

The fireworks were really beautiful. They lit up the sky in dazzling colors, so loud and powerful you could feel the sound waves from their explosions hitting you, tickling almost. After Silver's description, I began to enjoy them a little more. The scent of their smoke wasn't a good or bad smell, it was just simply fireworks, which was kind of cool.

"Silver," I said softly, giving him a tight squeeze. He was in between my legs, his back resting against my chest.

"Yes, Gold?" he asked curiously, silver eyes falling back on me as he turned around. He was so happy again.

I smiled tenderly. "Happy New Year—almost."

He laughed softly and we shared another kiss. We watched the fireworks for quite a while; they'd started them at 8 and went on for an hour with a two hour rest period. We got a call for Blue on Silver's pokegear, but let her know we were just going to stay where we were.

It was pleasant where we were. I kissed Silver and hugged him tight. I rubbed his shoulders and down his back until I was drawing soft groans from his lips. We talked, and nuzzled. "Have you liked this year?" I asked him curiously.

Silver nodded and we kissed once more. "I'm a gym leader now, Gold," he said happily.

I grinned and rolled my eyes. "Oh? What? Don't care about the guy rooting you on?" I teased

Silver gently nipped my neck, catching me off guard and making me gasp. He then proceeded to give a damn cocky little smirk. I raised an eyebrow and grabbed his arms, holding them behind his back as I used my freehand to slide it down into the kimono he had on. I gave one of his nipples a gently little pinch, making him shiver. I smiled as it hardened under my touch. "Gold!" Silver whined pitifully. For someone so cocky and full of himself, he sure was pathetic when I did these things to him. There wasn't the word stop though.

He had such soft skin and lips. I kissed and kissed and kissed him for the hours that they let people roam for more food and festival games while they set up the rest of the fireworks. I'd pulled Silver around so he was facing me, straddling my lap much to his embarrassment. I didn't mind kissing him around all those people; he probably looked like a girl from the back anyway.

The night was amazing, and I eagerly kept whispering my heart to Silver, telling him how much I loved and adored him. He was really enjoying my words and touches, too. I could see the happiness shining in his eyes and I felt amazing knowing I'd caused it, that I'd melted so much ice from his heart. I felt it and I saw it in his eyes. He loved me. He absolutely loved me, and it was like the words were getting closer and closer to spilling out of him.

We watched the other hour of fireworks, even going "oooowah" and "aaaaah" with the crowd across the water.

Then the fireworks stopped. I looked and Silver curiously and whispered, "The countdown."

He nodded just as five fireworks shot into the air. "Five!" was yelled out amongst the crowd.

Four fireworks went off, "Four"

Three went off, "Three!"

"Gold?" Silver whispered so softly I barely heard him.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Two!"

"I… I really…"

"One!"

The sky exploded in a mass of light and colors. Silver was all that mattered. I gazed into his silver eyes eagerly.

"I lov—"

"SILVER!"

We both looked up in surprise at seeing the butler from Silver's home in Viridian across the water. I was about to give him a quick, annoyed wave, thinking he'd just wanted to say hello, but then he yelled out words that made my heart stop and my blood run cold.

"You're father's dying!"

**XxXx**

_**Über**_ long AN: Well now doesn't that just suck? You're about to finally work up the courage to tell your boyfriend you love him, and then the butler interrupts to tell you your father is dying. Don't you just hate when that happens? Cliffy! The next chapter you will be treated to Silver's POV. So, did anyone see that coming? I didn't think it was too out of the blue with Silver's ominous feeling at the beginning, but I tried not to make it absolutely too obvious (which I tend to fail at, unfortunately).

As for the chapter title that I'm just smitten over, I know it's really "Badda Bing, Badda Boom" but fireworks don't go bing. So there! XD On the Fourth of July I went down to the local park to watch them and I'd forgotten how much the sound waves can be _felt_. So, I wrote this chapter remembering that event. Most of my friends dislike the fireworks smell, but, eh, I love it. So I made Gold neutral.

Oh, and cool beans. I'm never had this happen and I near had a heart attack from happiness: I got my first drawing based on the story! Fwee! Thank you so much, Asmie! I unfortunately do not have a Deviant account D: So I'll thank you right here! Bahah! Thank you! You made Twister so cute! And I _loved_ Gold's face. If you'd like to see it, her Deviant account is Aosuka. You could also just go to the reviews page for Chapter 1 for the link. If anyone wants to draw any scene or pictures for or from my fic, feel free! It'll give me a heart attack of happiness. I'm a simple kind of person (I personally lack any and all talent to draw, paint, _color_, ect.)

Well, please review, as always. I love to hear your thoughts. I'm going back to school on Monday (early, huh?) to start my senior year but I'm hoping to continue my once a week updates (I have chapters 11 and 12 done, 13 a quarter of the way done). Depending how my classes work out, I'll be able to tell you what to expect update wise. Still, I'm going to get a ton done before I go back to school, muhahah! I'm going to shut up now (this is like the longest AN I've ever written)! Thanks for being such amazing readers and thank you again Asmie!


	11. Chapter 11: Sacred Flames

**Chapter 11: Sacred Flames**

Silver didn't move. He was in shock. "S-Silver," I whispered softly. My voice was shaky. I was in shock, too.

He snapped out of it. He yanked out of my arms, sending out Fearow. I quickly grabbed onto the bird's feet before Silver left me. Fearow flew us to the butler across the water and the three of us scrambled onto the bird's back. "Fly as fast as you can, to Viridian!" Silver demanded.

"What happened?" he yelled at the butler, sounding near hysterics.

I didn't touch him for fear of breaking him.

"Your father had another attack, the worst one yet. He was rushed to the hospital, but… They're certain he isn't going to pull through, Silver. I'm so sorry…"

"I can save him," Silver choked out, tears clouding his eyes. I tightly gripped his shoulder.

"Silv—"

"Entei! He saved us. We were going to die, but he saved us with the Flames of Life. He can save my father, too."

I wanted to tell Silver no, but I couldn't destroy the last shred of hope he still had. Besides, maybe Entei _could _save Giovanni. I wasn't completely sure Silver was wrong. The flaming beast had cured Blain's disease. Then again, Blain hadn't been on his death bed…

I tried to hold and console Silver as the sky exploded brilliantly above us. He'd almost said he loved me. Why? Why hadn't he at least been able to finish those words? Then I swallowed, my throat feeling so tight. I was being selfish. Silver's father was _dying_ and here I was whining to myself about how I didn't get a confession out of Silver when it didn't even really matter. Why did it have to be spoken in words? I knew it, and Silver knew it. He loved me, and he wanted to be with me forever.

I reached out to Silver, but he pushed my hands away. "Silver," I uttered softly in surprise. Then I saw it in his eyes. Oh, Arceus. Silver was reverting back to his old ways. That hard icy mask was back on his face, and that cold look in his eyes was there. I hadn't seen that since… since we'd defeated the Mask of Ice. I was sure it wasn't permanent, but still… it really surprised me. Silver had opened up so willingly, he didn't _want_ to be alone. So why was he shoving me away now?

Silver must have seen the shock on my face, so he spoke up—though, they weren't exactly the most comforting words. "Don't," Silver hissed, "just don't touch me right now, Gold."

"Silver," I snapped firmly, "we're in this together. You can count on me and trust me. I love you. I'll do anything for you. Let me… comfort you." I uttered the last words hesitantly, but with feeling. He needed to see how much I was there for him, that he didn't need to be alone.

Silver gazed at me a moment, and his hard, icy, silver eyes softened. Still, he shook his head. "No, Gold. I don't need comfort, because everything will be fine."

I cringed. I really hoped so, for Silver's sake. Giovanni was the only family Silver had left. It wasn't fair. Why did Silver's life have to be so cold? I took a shallow breath. Maybe there was a reason for Silver and me to be together. The neglected street rat and the spoiled rich boy, wasn't that some sort of fairy tale with how they complete each other so perfectly?

We reached the hospital fast, and rushed to Giovanni's room. Silver's father was unconscious, and he looked awful. The guy was in intensive care with IVs, wires, an oxygen mask, and various tubes hooked up to him. The nurse had been reluctant to even let Silver and me in, so the butler was still outside.

I gripped Silver's shoulder. "Please, Gold, stay with my father. I have to go—now."

I frowned. "Silver, you stay here. I'll go find Entei. You need to be with your father."

"No, I need to go, Gold. He won't die. Even if he… does… he wouldn't leave me without letting me say goodbye."

I blinked a few times, baffled as Silver burst out of the room. Oh, Silver… He was scared to see his father like this. For his sake, I prayed Giovanni wouldn't die while Silver was away. I looked at the man sadly. "You're the only family Silver has. He needs you. Please, don't leave him."

Hesitantly, reluctantly, I reached down to my wrist, pulling my sleeve back. Something told me that Lance needed to be here. I wasn't sure why, and _I_ sure as hell didn't want him here, but if Silver was off fetching legendary pokemon, we'd need a way to know what they were thinking. But why it was Lance and not Yellow, I wasn't sure. I had both of their numbers from Silver.

"Hello?" he answered must to my distaste. I heard fireworks in the background. They were exploding outside the hospital as well.

I grit my teeth. "I know you're probably busy, but Silver needs you. Please, come to the Viridian City hospital." I cringed and hung up. If he came he came, if not, then oh well, we'd make do without him.

**Silver's POV:**

I was cursed, as simple as that. From everything good came something worse. For Gold, now I had to lose my father. Next Gold would probably break up with me, and then Lance would take Twister back, and then the books my father had given me for Christmas would get destroyed, probably along with the mansion.

And then I'd be alone, like always, except, I wouldn't even have Blue because even she was getting further and further away. I squeezed my eyes closed tight. No, even through everything else, Gold wouldn't leave me—would he? Well, not until he at least got my virginity. Well, there was comfort in that but I'm sure even he'd get fed up of waiting and uttering sweet words.

"Murkrow, he's up ahead," I said softly, gazing at my pokedex in the dark, though there were fireworks over some towns. Who the _hell _was I kidding! My father was going to die, probably while I was out here chasing legendary beasts. But I couldn't stay there. I couldn't… I had to say goodbye, but I didn't want to. I'd never seen anyone like that, and it was all the scarier because it was my father… It wasn't fair…

At least… at least I was a pokedex holder, at least I was the gym leader of Viridian City, and at least I had a _family_ still. I gripped my pokedex a bit tighter, gazing at it with a small smile. Truly, I was lucky in that aspect. Uncommon things loved to happen to me.

I closed my eyes again, the cold wind ripping through my hair with Murkrow's speed. It felt odd being in this kimono now, and it wasn't keeping me very warm. Did I love Gold…? I did, didn't I? What else could love feel like? He was always on my mind, and I would go to such extremes to be with him. Like this morning. Why in my right mind had I crawled into my bed with him with only a towel around myself? Talk about humiliating, but… But his skin had felt so hot and good against mine, his muscular chest perfect under me, his scent soothing and exhilarant both at once, and his face absolutely gorgeous as he slept.

I shuddered at my memory. I just wanted to dive into his arms and cry my pain away, but I couldn't. I needed to find Entei. What if it could help? I would never be able to keep the thoughts from pestering me if I didn't do this. Besides, I wasn't some damsel in distress. I needed to be able to stand up to things on my own. I'd gotten soft after being with Gold. Not that that was bad if we had privacy, but I needed to be strong in public, even with Gold around. I was a gym leader now.

My eyes flicker to the screen. "Here," I said quickly. We were near the Lake of Rage where my Gyarados came from—where the Mask of Ice had almost killed me (one out of numerous times). Murkrow descended quickly, and I let go of his feet, landing horribly in the sandals I had on. Pain shot through my feet and I stumbled and fell on my knees. I gave a short curse and stayed put while the pain ripped through my legs. Idiot. I thanked and returned my pokemon, looking at my pokedex.

Well, here it goes. "Entei! I know you're here! Please, come out, I need you!" I called out loudly through chattering teeth. He was around here somewhere. I hoped the fire type would come out. I was shaking from the cold, miserable, and needing to get back to my father. It'd already been hours and I was worried sick.

I heard a rustling in the trees. I took a breath. "Do you remember me?" I asked softly, feeling almost embarrassed that I was talking to myself aloud. "You saved me, on the lake, remember? You saved Gold, too. I want to thank you for that, but, I have another request."

My breath caught in my throat as the massive fire type padded out of the thick trees. I looked up at it in slight wonder, no, full wonder. It was no wonder that Entei is a legendary pokemon. I swallowed thickly, finding my voice again. "My father is ill with a disease… I know you cured Blain of his disease, and you need to cure my father, please, he's dying."

Entei gazed at me with flaming red eyes and I almost broke down then and there when I saw pity in them. "Please!" I cried out, tears clouding my eyes. Why was I so weak and pathetic…?

To my surprise, Entei kneeled down. I blinked in confusion, the tears escaping my eyes. I'd ridden on Entei's back before. I hesitantly got up and touched the soft flowing cloud on his back and the pokemon gave a nod. "Okay," I uttered softly, getting on the beast rather awkwardly in my festival clothes.

I smirked slightly in relief and amazement. I'd been so small before, almost lost on the large dog's back. Now, it was much more comfortable. The pokemon gave a bark and I instantly caught that message—hang on. I spread my legs that were folded under me out (with some difficulty) to help anchor myself better, and I braced myself by gripping the beast's grey spikes that jutted from the sides of his back.

The pokemon gave what could be considered a chuckle—and then we were flying. Did he even know where he was going? I had to hold on for dear life, but, it was pretty amazing. Despite the biting wind, Entei's fur was so very warm, hot even. I wasn't cold. It was comforting.

And then we were at the Tin Tower in probably less than a minute. I was confused, but I trusted the pokemon. He jumped up each level as though they were mere steps and I was greeted with a sight that sent a sense of terror and amazement through me.

Ho-oh. I bit my bottom lip absently, my subconscious terrified as I got off Entei. But my mind was focused on how absolutely stunning this massive bird was. It was twice my height, easily. Its plumage was breath taking. My instincts violently bit at me. _"You were awed by it that first time, too! And look what happened!" _Was I really? I had no memory of it. I'd been much too young. Unlike Blue, I don't remember my kidnapping. I try to forget the bad things, anyway.

"Why am I here?" I asked in confusion.

Entei bowed his head toward Ho-oh. I looked back at the bird, and they gazed at each other. Despite the lack of words (or barks and caws considering they were pokemon) I had a feeling a conversation was happening and I couldn't help twitching.

Then, Ho-oh focused his gaze from Entei to me. I didn't back down. "My father needs help," I stated plainly.

Ho-oh nodded once and I really wished I knew if they were going to help or not! It was so frustrating! Ho-oh then leaned down, motioning toward me with his head. I took another breath. Well, at least I wasn't going to be carried in the phoenix's claws. I very, very hesitantly got on the pokemon's back, sort of straddling its neck to hold on, my hakama restraining my legs in an odd way.

"Is this okay?" I asked nervously.

Ho-oh simply let out a caw, and we took to the skies. Well. This was annoying. Where were we headed now? "My father's in Viridian," I offered.

My pokegear rang. I grabbed it from my "pocket" (I'd tucked it into my obi) and answered without looking to see who it was. "Hello?" I asked over the wind. We were already flying past Mount Silver.

"Silver, your father is awake."

Relief washed over me at hearing Gold's voice and the great news.

"I'm almost there. Look at the sky, okay?" I said over the wind, hanging up. I could see Viridian Forest already, as well as Entei racing below us.

**Gold's POV:**

I gasped in surprise as Giovanni opened his eyes, slowly though. Lance gripped my shoulder to stop me from tackling the poor man. I sent a frown to the dragon champion, however. I didn't want him here really. I'd only called him here because I felt we'd need him later. I'd hoped he wouldn't come, but, no, he'd been here in less than ten minutes, thinking something had happened to Silver.

Jealously licked at me. I wasn't afraid to admit it. "Gold, where's Silver?" Giovanni asked weakly.

"He's out… getting some help…" I replied nervously. "He asked me you stay with you, although I insisted he let me go and that he should stay here."

"Silver's stubborn, he always has been, even as a child," Giovanni laughed weakly. "Gold, you know I'm not going to live."

I shook my head. "You never know, Silver's off getting Entei. Entei cured Blain's disease and saved both Silver and me from death." Giovanni smirked like he knew I knew. I shuddered. "You can't leave Silver. You're the only family he has!" I yelled, getting worked up so badly my hands were shaking.

Giovanni shook his head. "No, Silver has all of the pokedex holders to look after him. He's in good hands. Gold, you need to promise me that you'll take care of him as well."

"Of course! I love him," I said firmly.

Giovanni actually smiled and relaxed. "He loves you as well; I can see it in his eyes. Make sure that you take good care of him; he's been through so much. He needs to be able to have a happy life from now on. Promise me, Gold."

I curled my hands into fists and I gave a firm nod, my eyes stinging. "I swear to you, I'll treat Silver like he deserves to be treated—perfect."

Giovanni smiled and nodded, letting his eyes close again, though I knew he wasn't asleep. I grabbed my pokegear, immediately calling Silver. "Hello?" came Silver's voice, though I could barely hear him over the roar in the background.

"Silver, your father is awake," I explained, not quite knowing what else to say. I was at a loss of words after Giovanni talking to me.

"I'm almost there. Look at the sky, okay?"

What? Look at the sky? Well, I guess he'd be on Murkrow. Before I could ask though, he hung up.

"What did he say?" Lance asked curiously, probably reading the look on my face.

"To look at the sky," I muttered, not liking Lance to be in on mine and Silver's conversation.

Then Giovanni spoke up, making me jump. "Open the curtains," he said softly.

I nodded and Lance and I pulled open the thick curtains, it was dark, and the fireworks had stop here in Viridian. A sight that took my breath away greeted us. Silver was coming home to me on glowing rainbow wings—the rainbow wings of the legendary Ho-oh.

Giovanni smiled weakly, gazing out in wonder. "My son was taken from me in the claws of that beast, and now he's coming home riding on its back. It's good to know he's safe."

I looked back at Giovanni anxiously, willing him to stay alive and be cured. I threw open the windows (we were on the first floor) and called out to my boyfriend as Ho-oh landed him on the ground. Lance was gazing in awe at Ho-oh. I was just gazing in awe at my boyfriend. He amazed me, again and again.

Then Entei came charging toward us. I grinned. Things would be fine. The two fire legendaries stood outside the window as I pulled Silver inside. Surprised, amazed, and terrified murmurs were coming from people outside still coming home from the fireworks show.

"Silver," Giovanni breathed softly, reaching out a hand.

Silver immediately dove into his father's arms. Giovanni removed the oxygen mask they'd put on him and held Silver tight. I shivered. This was going to end happy. Then Silver would tell me he loved me over and over because he was so happy. Things would be fine.

Except… Silver was crying…

"You know they can't heal me, Silver. The disease is just too much, too far along. It was too far along even when I first found you again."

"Ask them," Silver pleaded toward Lance.

I looked over at the Dragon Tamer, but his eyes were downcast as he pulled his hand away from Entei.

"Silver, listen," Giovanni soothed his sobbing son, "I love you. You have to be strong. No matter what you feel like, you're not alone. So many people love you, and I'm leaving you in good hands."

"Please, don't leave me," Silver choked out, clinging to his father. "I don't… I still have so much to learn from you. I don't even really have any memories…"

"Ssssh, everything will be fine."

I watched with downcast eyes, my own eyes stinging as Silver and his father said their last words. Then Giovanni uttered, "Lance. You need to take Silver away. Take him home, please. It's late, he needs to rest."

Lance lowered his eyes, reaching out to Silver, gripping his shoulder. "Giovanni, thank you for helping in stopping me from making a mistake. I'll always be… grateful for that."

"I love you… father…" Silver choked out, silver tears escaping his eyes and down his cheeks.

Giovanni smiled weakly as Lance suddenly scooped Silver into his arms like he merely a babe. "I love you too, Silver."

I gave a questioning look toward Giovanni. Was I supposed to follow them? Why was Lance the one to take Silver home?

"Gold," Giovanni addressed me. He was breathing with difficulty, each breath a short little gasp. He needed to put the oxygen mask back on, but I knew he wouldn't.

"Yes, sir?" I asked tentatively.

"Thank you for looking after him. I know he loves you, and that you love him dearly. Keep him safe, Gold. It's painful. He was such a happy child, but that demon closed up his heart. He's been opening up, Gold. It's because of you. His smile is just like it was as a child. Melt away that ice from his heart. I know you will. I can rest easy knowing Silver is in good hands. Thank you for that… Gold… Tell, tell Silver… Tell him I love him."

Hot tears were streaking down my face as Giovanni closed his eyes, becoming still. I choked back a sob, but then another one escaped after it. "You're welcome, and I will take care of him," I sobbed, collapsing to my knees. Oh, God… Silver's only living family was now dead. I cried for Giovanni, for Silver, for myself, and even for Blue.

Then I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I looked up into orange eyes. "Lance," I uttered, frowning. Had I really been crying so long, or had Lance not taken Silver back? "Giovanni said—"

"I took him home. The servants are watching after him, I told them it was Giovanni's orders to keep him home. Now, pull yourself together. Be strong, for Silver. Ho-oh and Entei have offered to do Giovanni a major honor. They would like to cremate Giovanni with their sacred flames."

I nearly choked. "I don't how to burn a dead person!" I cried out.

Lance nodded. "Relax, we're not doing it this second. It will have to take place after the funeral, and we have to check with Silver to make sure it's alright with him to have his father cremated. Now, you go comfort him and try to get some sleep. I'll… handle things."

I sighed softly and wiped away my tears. Silver needed me. I looked back at Lance before I left the room. "Thank you… Lance," I uttered softly. Then I threw a weak look toward Giovanni. "Goodbye, Giovanni," I whispered, squeezing my eyes closed tight before more tears escaped. I had to be strong.

That night, or very early morning, as I held a sobbing Silver in my arms, I couldn't help but to share a few tears with him. And, Silver reached out gently to me, much to my surprise, and gently wiped away some of my tears. "Gold," he whispered softly, eyes red from tears, hair a mess, nosy runny from crying, voice hoarse, "I love you."

I clutched him tight against me. _I'll take care of him, Giovanni. I promise. I'll love him and protect him. I'll melt the ice from his heart. _"I love you, too, Silver," I whispered back, holding him tight against me. He clung close. Neither of us really slept that night, and neither us had been able to eat, but the night was actually okay, because we had each other.

**XxXx**

This chapter was so… forced. I've never really been close to my family since they're all the way across the country or in England, and I still have my mother and father, so I really don't know what it'd be like to lose someone like a father you never really knew. Ah well, I tried. The next chapter skips forward in time because I have no idea how to write a funeral and all of those speeches. Twitch. Still, I hope you'll like it. It's the usually sappy type chapter.

I wrote about Giovanni dying with the description a teacher gave me about her mother dying. Happy, huh? Still, I hope it's… somewhat accurate. Also, this chapter was so hard to proof read! I realized that I wrote it like it was daytime and had to go correct things—GAH! Then I kept adding little things. Then… just, bah. Plus, it made me sad. I like the next chapter more. Anyway, to respond to a review (I guess I'll start responding to all the non-account reviews here, btw)!

Asmie—At that time because I'm all sorts of evil! Haha. I must admit that I love Giovanni, and I feel really sad killing him off. But, yes, I'd love to see more art from you! I'll really look forward to it!


	12. Chapter 12: Sushi Party!

**Chapter 12: That Lovely Boy Holding Your Waist**

I sighed softly, reaching out, squeezing Silver's shoulders. I smiled tenderly at him. This was the first official day Silver was going to be a gym leader. Green had sort of balanced the two gyms for Silver, giving Red the title until Silver was well. He was still a little thin and sickly, but Silver was ready to take the gym over.

Silver looked back at me and gave me a half hearted smile. "You'll do fine," I soothed.

"Father would be proud," he said, sounding okay. His voice didn't quiver. I smiled tenderly. Silver was healed up from Giovanni's death. It'd been almost two months, but Silver was almost completely back to normal.

I slept with him at night now, holding him close. He rested through the nights without nightmares anymore. He ate regularly again, well, most of the time. His mourning was done, and mine was, too. All of us knew—even Giovanni and Silver—that we had things to do and move along with. Life continued. Giovanni would want it that way.

Silver left me, slipping into the bathroom to get a shower. I collapsed back into bed. I needed to freak out, too. This was the day Silver was going to be officially announced to the public as the Viridian City Gym Leader! Ugh! I needed something to _wear_!

I dove into the guest bathroom to get ready as well. Sudzing up my hair in the shower, I debated. It was mid February (Valentine's Day was in three days, I'd already gotten Silver a simple gift because he demanded that I didn't get him much). It was still chilly out, which meant Silver would be bundled up since he was easily chilled. I wouldn't be very comfortable in a pair of shorts, so I'd have to wear some pants.

I finally emerged from the bathroom and into my room to grab some clothes. We'd never gotten around to moving my things into Silver's room. In fact, I wasn't technically moved into Silver's room. I was just sleeping with him on borrowed time. We both knew that wasn't true, though. Still, it wasn't official until my things were moved in with him. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a white belt to hold them on and to clip my pokeballs to. I grabbed a black dress shirt which was pretty thin, so I wouldn't get too hot under those cameras and TV crew lights. However, because I didn't want to freeze my butt off outside, I put on a white dressy sort of jacket which I left open. I didn't put on my hat because we were being sort of formal. Still, I did put on Crystal's Christmas present. I clutched the silver necklace, smiling faintly. I moved my black shirt's collar over the white jacket, brushed out my hair (my long black bangs falling over my right eye), and clicked my tongue, winking at myself. I looked good.

I walked into Silver's room and smiled tenderly. Silver was curled up on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest, chin on his kneecaps, only wearing a thin pale blue robe. One of the maids was sitting behind him on the bed, happily brushing out his long red hair. His hair fell about three inches past his shoulders now, four inches down his back, and to the tip of his nose in the very front, under his jaw in the semi-front. He was probably going to cut it, soon. Still, the maid was brushing it out beautifully. It looked amazing.

Silver gasped at me as I walked in, and red immediately crept across his face.

"Do I look that good?" I teased.

Silver nodded hesitantly, looking thoroughly embarrassed. "Y-Yeah. You look… great," he uttered nervously. I grinned. Of all the people in the world that could swell up my ego, Silver was the highest scoring one. I was pretty much glowing.

The maid gave him a little smile and pulled away from his hair. "There we go. Well, I'll leave you two alone. Breakfast is ready when you are."

I gave her a thankful nod and smiled tenderly at Silver as he stood up, shedding off the robe he'd had on to reveal a pair of black boxers. He pulled on a pair of jeans, a bit more gray in color than the ones I had on. He grabbed a charcoal colored belt and clipped his pokeballs to it. His and my pokemon were downstairs though, eating breakfast. Still, I couldn't help frowning at Silver's chest. He was really looking thin. He'd never looked so thin before. Then he pulled on a dark blue long sleeved shirt and grabbed a thick brown jacket and green-gray scarf for when he left.

I grinned. Silver looked very attractive as well. I brushed a bit of his almost dry red hair behind his shoulder and then I kissed him. Silver and I hadn't been very… physically affectionate lately. Like, some days we didn't even share a single kiss. Silver pulled away from my lips after the short kiss, gazing at the ground. "Gold, please don't touch me around all the media."

My eyes widened. "Why not? You're my boyfriend! I'm supposed to have my arm around your waist."

"I don't… I don't want them to know," Silver uttered softly, sounding uneasy.

My eyes narrowed. "Do you not want me to come with you at all? Damn it, Silver. Just say it." I was being harsh on him, I know, but he didn't have a right to lock me away like a secret.

"Gold, it's not that!" Silver snapped, not sounding angry much to my surprised, just depressed. "You have to be there! I need you there! It's just… I don't want…"

I rolled my eyes. "People to know you're a fagot?" I said bluntly.

Silver looked a little hurt by my comment and I quickly regretted it coming out so cruel. With Silver's previous depression, it'd been tedious on me, too. I wanted to go back to how we were before, and sometimes I got rather snappy. "No… well… it's not that. I don't want their approval. I just don't want our love all over the media, being picked at by people who don't know anything about us…"

I sighed softy, biting my bottom lip. "It's not going to stay a secret. Here, how about this. I'll hold your waist or hand so I'm near you, but I won't kiss you or anything. How's that?"

Silver twitched a little. "When the cameras are on us… nothing more than holding my hand…"

"Deal. Now, come on, he have to eat and get down to the League."

Silver was going to take the gym leader test, just for certification and so the media could get some footage on his pokemon. The test was pretty much a joke for skilled trainers like even me. Silver would breeze through it. Then they wanted to interview him, get some fun footage of Silver and Green trading off the gym title, and then the league inducting him. I wasn't a hundred percent sure on the order of things, however.

I wasn't very hungry this morning. I was a bit jittery, and having Silver almost unable to eat anything made me lose my appetite. "I'm going to take you out to the sushi place for lunch, okay?" I asked curiously. "You have to eat a ton."

Silver smiled faintly and gave a small nod. I stared helplessly. He was still so quiet and sad… I wanted him to open up again. He just needed a bit more time. I'd make Valentine's Day special to him. Silver's depressed mood had lightened considerable, and he really was almost back to normal, but today he wasn't doing all that well. It greatly affected me as well.

Once we'd "eaten" and were completely ready, we turned on the TV, where the media was already down at the League, excited at the events. They only had a picture of Silver, not the most flattering one either, but, they kept going on about how he was Giovanni's son. I sent a look toward Silver. He didn't seem to mind, thankfully.

"Well, it starts at nine?" I asked curiously. Silver nodded. "It's eight… It'll only take us ten minutes to get there. I'd rather the media not attack you with too much early time, so let's just relax here for forty minutes."

Silver offered me a shrug and we plopped onto the couch together, watching the news. I absently stroked my thumb along Silver's bottom lip. "Silver, today is special and happy. I want you to kiss me, deeply, okay? It's been a long time."

Silver gave me a weary look. "Gold… I…"

"Silver, we love each other. We're supposed to kiss deeply at least once in a while. I just want to taste you, which I haven't for over a month now."

Silver swallowed nervously and gave a tiny nod. I smiled and leaned in. I lingered just a tiny bit away from Silver's lips. I wanted him to kiss me. He hesitated, gasping softly almost like he was scared. Then, his lips brushed mine. We kissed a little, and I pulled him a little bit closer. I decided he wouldn't take it any further himself, so I slid my tongue against his bottom lip. Silver pulled back in surprise, completely uneasy with me for some reason. I frowned and yanked him against me with irritation burning through me. I all but smashed our lips together, practically forcing my tongue into Silver's mouth.

Then it hit me like a wave of hot water. How had I managed to survive all that time without it…? Silver's taste was so comforting. It was so perfect, lighting up desires and memories previously suppressed. Silver kissed me back. Even when the commercials ended and the news came back on, Silver and I didn't pull apart. It was way too good to stop.

Finally, we pulled away, gasping for breath. I noticed four of the maids grinning at us for the kitchen hallway. "Forgive us. We just haven't seen you two kiss like that in so long. It's sort of comforting."

I smiled at them, turning my gaze back to a faintly smiling Silver. It was a small, almost pitiful little smile, but it was genuine. "It is."

They left, giving us some privacy as I kissed Silver deeply. "I missed this," I stated simply.

Silver nodded. "I missed this, too."

I grinned stupidly. Silver had a little shimmer in his previously dead eyes. Then I kissed him again, and again, and again. Forty minutes flew by way too fast. It was odd though, because it'd felt like we'd been kissing for hours. Still, those hours weren't enough.

"I hate to interrupt, but you two need to get going," one of the maids cautioned, holding up my white jacket, as well as Silver's brown jacket and scarf.

Silver and I thanked her, putting on our jackets. Then the maid who'd been previously fussing over Silver's hair came out and fixed it, sending me a playful look for ruffling it up during our kissing. The maids didn't wear those little black and white dresses or anything. They usually just wore semiformal clothing. We had eight maids, and they never really spoke their names so I didn't know them. Silver did, and I knew one of them was name Sophie because Silver had addressed her as such one day. I wasn't sure on any others although I'd probably heard their names somewhere down the line. At least I knew the two butlers. They were Gregory and Simons—such amazing stereotypical butler names.

We gathered our pokemon and headed outside, into the cold. It wasn't too bad, but the sky was thick with snow clouds, a dull depressing grey. "Ready?" I asked, sending out Mantaro as Silver sent out Murkrow.

He gave me a silent nod and we took off. Green was already over then. He and Blue had moved up to Mahogany Town, although they still owned the property here in Viridian and Blue had stayed down here with Silver the first month after his father's death. But they were planning on selling it soon.

The air was chilling as it sliced at our clothes and made our pokemon unhappy, but we made it to the Pokemon League in good time. The media mobbed us once they spotted us in the sky. Silver just ignored them all, coldly refusing to answer any questions as he headed inside. I followed close, flashes going off all around us as we entered.

Green met us, ushering us inside a room where we could chat in private. I was jittery, and Silver looked bored. I'm such he was having a heart attack inside however. Green looked bored as well.

A weird looking little guy with odd swirly hair came up and offered Silver his hand in a shake. Silver just stared at it and Green made a motion with his shoulder. Silver sighed and reached out with a black gloved hand, reluctantly shaking the guy's hand. Yeah, Silver wasn't one for touching.

"I see you've very much like the current gym leader," the man giggled. Giggled. Dead serious.

Green rolled his eyes behind the man's back.

"Can we just get started?" Silver sighed softly.

"Oh, of course, Silver. Are you ready then? The media will be in the stands, and they will be distracting, but that only adds to the test, peachy?"

Silver gave the man an odd look. Peachy? The hell? "Sure," Silver sighed softly.

The curly haired man headed toward the door, media people attacking him as soon as he stepped out. "We're about to start the test, please head to the stadium if you'd be so kind."

Most of the media took off.

Green looked down at Silver (although not down very much, Silver was almost as tall as Green now). "Good luck. Like I told you before, it'll be a joke."

I smiled when Green gave Silver a pat on the back. "You're not allowed to go with Silver to the field, Gold… So you two might want to get it over with," Green chuckled softly, heading toward the viewing area.

I sighed softly, gazing at my boyfriend. "Try not to look as gorgeous as you usually do. If anyone sees you on the TV, they'll want to come steal you."

"But I won't let them," Silver laughed softly, taking a step closer, closing the gap between us. Oh, wow. That really got me happy. Silver kissing me first was a very welcomed treat.

I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. "I love you, Silver. Good luck. Make your father proud."

Silver smiled at me I felt him relax slightly in my arms. I could tell he was nervous. I lifted his chin and gave him a tender kiss that almost immediately deepened. "Thank you, Gold," he sighed happily as we finally pulled away. I wiped a tiny bit of saliva from his bottom lip.

I gave him a wink and let him go. "Off you go, kick some butt." To encourage my point, I gave Silver a slap to his butt, making him jump. He sent me a playful glare and took off.

I grinned and took off to the viewing area. I was glowing from how happy and playful Silver had been. I managed to spot Green waving towards me. He'd shoved his way up to the front, so I pushed through the media to get up beside him. I looked down at the field eagerly. "This is cool," I chuckled and Green nodded.

"Excuse me, excuse me, but what is your relationship to the young man taking over the gym?" a woman addressed me, the media buzzing around like a swarm of flies.

I turned to her, annoyed, shoving the camera out of my face. "Look, stay out of Silver's personal life. He'll answer your questions later. I'm trying to watch his battle."

Green sent her an icy glare and they finally left us alone. "The one thing I can't stand is the media," Green growled.

I nodded, about to reply when I caught sight of my Silver stepping out onto the field. I grinned. "He looks beautiful," I sighed softly, gripping the rail. Green smirked at me and I felt a bit of blush across my face.

"You'll have a time limit of five minutes," a man's voice said over the intercom. "Are you ready, Silver?"

Silver gave a nod, already with a pokeball in his hand. "Alright, let's begin."

A rhydon blasted out onto the field. Silver sent out Gyarados. The media peed themselves at his extremely unique shiny gyarados, red instead of the usual blue. All of them lurched forward to get a good shot, flashes of cameras practically lighting up the stadium.

One hydro pump and that rhydon was down. Then a kangaskan emerged. Silver felled in with a thrash from Gyarados. Then a Mr. Mime, an onix, and a ninetales all emerged at once. Silver took out the ninetales and onix with a powerful whirlpool. He finished off Mr. Mine with a crunch attack.

I watched in amazement. "Good, now please sent out all of your pokemon," the man announced, and a massive amount of pokemon poured forth. Kingdra, Sneasel, Rhyperior, Feraligatr, and Murkrow took the field to face the on slaughter. I watched, amazed as his team effortlessly took out the pokemon.

Here's the thing that really impressed even Green. Murkrow wasn't much of a battler, but Silver got him to use whirlwind repeatedly to organize his opponents into types, then into each type group and sent a specific pokemon after them. Weavile took out grass, flying, ghost, and psychic, while Gyarados took out the rock, fire, ground, with his water moves and many of the grass types with his fire blast. Rhyperior watched Gyarados's back, taking out the electric types with massive earthquakes because Gyarados was part flying.

I was grinning. The media were giving up their ghosts. Not only was Silver kicking butt, but he looked _good_ doing it. He really was very handsome. It made me happy to know that my boyfriend was the one down there.

"Time!" the intercom blared.

The pokemon retreated, although many were too injured to move. Some people rushed out and returned those pokemon to their pokeballs. Not a single member of Silver's team had fallen. Green looked very pleased.

"That was… magnificent, Silver. It was just as magnificent as Red's test, but that type sorting strategy, that was inspiring. You've passed with flying colors. Please come met us back in the meeting room."

"Let's go," Green encouraged me as he took off, slicing through the media like a knife through butter. Warm butter. Not the cold hard as rock butter because that can actually be sort of annoying to cut through.

I yanked Silver into my arms, spinning him around off the ground. "That was so great," I laughed, setting him down on his feet after nearly killing my back. Silver wasn't light, he was an in shape full grown guy. He smiled at me, grinning away. It was so heartwarming to see him so happy after seeing him cry so much.

I was grinning away as well.

The curly haired League guy spoke up. "Well, time to go face the media. We have some barriers set up, so we should be safe while Green publically presents the key to Silver. Are you, uh, family, uh…"

"Gold. No, I'm…" I sent a look towards Silver. He nodded. "I'm his boyfriend."

"Oh," the man uttered with his eyes wide.

I reached out, gripping Silver's hand. Silver sent me a tiny smile. Green smirked at us. "Let's go, you two," he said, shoving us both outside where we were attacked, again. I kept an arm secure around Silver's waist and Green made his way through them like they weren't even there.

The curly haired man followed after us, telling the media to go and wait behind the barriers.

We went outside the league building, out beside a large podium which the little curly haired guy went up to. I snickered. He had to use a step ladder sort of thing. He looked like a midget around us six foot tall guys.

"I would like to present to you the current gym leader, Green, and our new gym leader, Silver. The paper work has already been done and all the technical difficulties have been worked out, but the passing of the key in the true passing of the title. Green, if you would please."

Green nodded, pulling the large brass key from his pocket. Technically, Silver had already been given the key, but what the media didn't know didn't hurt them. He handed Silver the key, smirking at him. "Good luck, Silv," he chuckled softly, ruffling up Silver's _perfect_ hair (he hadn't had a hair out of place until then). Oh yeah, that maid was going to kill Green if she was watching.

"Thanks Green," Silver said with a nod. I sniffed as the two hugged. Green was very proud of Silver taking over for him; I could tell he was thankful the gym would be in capable hands.

"Alright…" the man said tentatively. "Silver has agreed to asked a few questions and be interviewed. So… please don't stampede our gym leaders." I raised an eyebrow. So, what was I? Oh well.

They rushed up eagerly, jumping the barriers before they could be properly removed. I clutched Silver close, eyes wide. A platinum blond thrust a microphone up into Silver's face, making us jump back. "What are your relationships to Gym Leader Green?"

"We're… friends. We've know each other for six years," Silver answered tentatively.

"Are you really Giovanni's son?" another snapped, shoving her microphone into Silver's face. She was another platinum blond with short hair. What was wrong with these women? There were blonds and browns, all cut short in this oddly similar hair style.

"Yes. He was the previous gym leader before Green."

"What happened to cause you to be separated from your father?"

"I was… kidnapped when I was two. My father found me when I was fourteen." Silver looked uneasy with sharing his past like that, but I was rather proud of him for being able to do it.

Another, larger woman with short brown hair shoved the blonds out of the way. "What is your relationship to the young man holding your waist?"

Silver blushed. "My personal affairs don't concern you."

Another woman shoved her way in. "How long have you two been dating?"

"I…" Silver uttered, uneasy. I gave him a little squeeze.

"I believe he just told you our personal affairs do not concern you," I spoke up, letting my annoyance show through my words.

"Can we at least have your name?" another woman (or was that a blond from before?) asked up.

"Gold," Silver and I said simultaneously.

"You're only 17?" another, lady asked.

Silver just gave a nod.

"Are you one of the pokedex holders? Along with both Green and Red?"

"Yes, and so is Gold," Silver replied.

The questions carried on, and on, and on. They started getting into things that did not concern them at all, like if Silver and I had a sexual relationship. Although, there was a pleasant man that actually asked us normal, relevant questions like how Silver trained his pokemon, what type he specialized in (which wasn't a specific type), and how soon he'd be taking challengers (which was tomorrow).

People were bothering Green as well, and he finally got annoyed enough to bid us farewell and just take off on his Charizard.

We took off as well about a half hour after him, returning home to a little party! Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, and Crystal were there, and all of us went to the little sushi joint where everyone, even random strangers, congratulated Silver and wished him luck with the gym.

It was great to see Silver smile and warm up. He was still quieter and sadder than he had been before his father had passed away, but he was improving. He ate quite a bit, which made me really happy. Silver did have a family, and all of us were still with him. He had my family (my mother and a few relatives) and _our_ family (the dex holders).

XxXx

I really don't have much to say except I'm a tab stuck on chapter 13. I should have it done in time for next week, though. I hope. Anyway! Asmie made more fanart. I'm sooo happy!

http:/aosuka(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d2whsuk

Review time:

Asmie: Aaaaack! You had to pay money to get that scanned for me? I feel bad about that! Definitely get a cheaper scanner store at least D: But thank you sooo much! You're so amazing, and love you too! I'll have to make a deviant art account just to comment on the pictures, btw. Oh, oh, and I was looking in your gallery and saw the other picture with the scene from chapter 7 with Lance—your art is so amazing and cute (and Lance was quite hot)! And, also, the romance you want is coming up in full not too far away! Which reminds me…

Hey, all you awesome readers! Silver and Gold are going to end up "sleeping" with each other eventually, and I was wondering on your thoughts. Would you like lemon? I wasn't too sure if lemon would suit the story, but I do know a few of my reviews would enjoy it. So, lemon, or no? I know some readers would retreat away if the rating went up to M, but the lemon wouldn't un-tasteful I hope. It'd be sweet, not sour. However, I could just make a one shot for their first time. I'm up for ideas and your votes! I'm even going to make a poll on my profile (just have to figure that out…). Oh, and by the way, you can still send in a review to give your opinion for this story even if you don't have an account.

Looking forward to your awesome reviews, as always!


	13. Chapter 13: Unlucky Green

**Chapter 13: Unlucky Green**

It was _five_ in the morning on Valentine's Day. I moaned softly and slowly opened my eyes because a persistent, obnoxious ringing sound refused to just _shut up_. Silver shifted awake beside me, also thoroughly annoyed. I felt his negative emotions pretty much pouring off him.

He lashed out to the bedside (which was on his side of the giant bed, though we both technically slept on the same side) and snatched up his pokegear, which was the source of the sound. "What?" he hissed angrily, unleashing his woken furry on the caller, whoever they were.

He sighed as I heard the other person's voice on the other line chatter.

"It's five in the morning, Blue," Silver growled, putting the device on speaker.

"Aw, it's only three in the morning here in Mahogany! Were you asleep with Gold?" she teased sweetly

_Only_ three in the morning? Insane woman.

"Actually, yes," Silver sighed softly. Both of us were sort of glaring at the device as if Blue was in the room. As it was, Blue was not, and the device would have to substitute for her.

"Aw, I'm sorry, but, but, but I just got home about two hours ago. Ooooh, Siiiilver!"

"What?" Silver sighed, still annoyed. Blue always seemed excited about something. I just wanted to click off the device, grab Silver, and fall back asleep with him.

"Green purposed!" Blue squealed. "I just had to let you be the first one to know! Ooooh, I'm so happy! Silver, I'm getting married!"

I looked at Silver in surprise, now wide awake. Silver looked to be in shock. "Are you okay?" I asked softly, reaching out, touching Silver's face. His eyes sort of focused on me and he gave me a small automatic nod. I frowned. "Really?" I asked softly.

He lowered his eyes, a small frown on his lips.

"Silver? Silver? You there?" Blue asked worriedly.

I picked up the device. "Silver's here. He's just… um, not feeling well. Congratulations Blue, but you should call us back in the morning."

I hung up before she could reply. "Why'd you do that?" Silver asked softly, dazed.

I rolled my eyes in the dark, but our room was pretty well illuminated by gentle moonbeams that flooded in through the massive window across the room (we usually never bothered to draw the curtains closed because Silver's room was on the second floor). It gave Silver's pale skin an unearthly glow. The lighting also made his odd silver eyes shimmer. Without replying, I pulled Silver back down into the bed with me.

"You were in shock," I finally muttered.

"I just…"

I kissed him softly on the forehead, pulling the covers back over us. "It's okay. I understand. Blue's your sister."

"But… they haven't dated very long at all—ever less than us. Gold, they shouldn't be getting married yet! She's only 20." He sat up, the anger shimmering through his eyes. "That… I said it was okay if he dated her and took care of her, I didn't say he could have her hand!"

"We'll discuss it tomorrow," I sighed softly, kissing Silver on the temple and holding him against me. Great. Another holiday ruined, and Christmas had gone so well. Thanks, Green. What was he thinking? Silver's father had just died two months ago, and now he was going to try and steal Blue away? "Just rest now, Silver. You still have like 30 challengers at the gym. You need your sleep. I love you."

Silver sighed softly and he nuzzled up into my neck. I flinched a little out of the shock. It still made me jump when Silver was affectionate. It was rare, but becoming a little more common. He really was getting comfortable around me.

Then again, us kissing and whispering sweet nothings was all over one of the news channels. They had snuck into the ceiling and filmed into the meeting room where we'd thought we'd have some privacy. The news channel was in a lot of trouble for it, and yet those clips with Silver and I hadn't been removed. The headlines were everywhere that Viridian's Gym Leader was gay.

Silver was humiliated at first, but now he didn't even care considering it was everywhere (in the paper, in the news, and people were always randomly asking him about it). Although, one thing ticked Silver off so badly that he saw red. A random jackass came up and started hitting on him. That had really ticked me off, too. It was outside the gym, so Silver punched him in the face. The guy got interviewed later for it. Pretty girls would hit on him as well, even during gym matches, asking him if he was at least bi. Silver just ignored them and had his pokemon pound them into the dirt. He got in trouble for that, though. A gym leader was supposed to test the trainer to see if they were worthy of a badge, not try and demolish them. If the gym leaders did that, pretty much no one would have any badges.

But, yeah, Silver was all over the news and he hated it. They were always filming in the gym, broadcasting Silver's first battles. The stands were also packed with people that wanted to watch his battles. But, regardless of the fact that Silver was gay, he was well respected as a very strong trainer. In the past three days, Silver had probably taken on thirty or more challengers, and only one had beaten him (Silver was also bringing in _tons_ of cash). The other Kanto gym leaders also liked to visit to chat and get to know Silver, only to discover he was about as social as Green. Although, he did answer their questions about our relationship. They were good people. Silver respected them, and in return they respected him. Lieutenant Surge smacked him on the back so hard Silver fell over, all the while Surge was laughing his head off at how we were those two kids he accidentally met up with at the Whirl Islands.

I woke up at about 8:30 in the morning to the sounds of the shower running, and Silver gone. I smiled slightly. Despite how everyone was going to try and ruin today, I needed to try and have a good Valentine's Day with Silver. I hadn't gotten him much since he'd _demanded_ that I didn't get him much, but at least it was a little something.

I turned myself around so my feet were toward the headboard and I laid down on my stomach, gazing at the bathroom door, my chin on the backs of my hands. It was nice sharing a bed with Silver, and I'd pretty much moved into his bedroom. I'd started moving my things into his room yesterday, and Silver hadn't seemed to care. I smiled faintly. Never had I imagined ever being like this with Silver, and never had I envisioned myself with a guy. Period. He had the mood swings like a girl though. Eh, I guess you can't have everything. Then again, Silver was a challenge. I loved challenges.

I heard the shower turn off and I rolled back over onto my back, head hanging off the foot of the bed, not caring that my morning wood was still very much present, pitching a sizable tent. "Hey, Silver?" I asked curiously as he finally emerged from the bathroom about twenty minutes later, fully dressed and clean. His hair was a dark rust color when it was wet.

"Yes?" he responded, grabbing his gold necklace off our dresser. I smiled at that. He didn't even bother to tuck it inside his long sleeved black turtle neck. He left it out in the open, in plain sight.

"Should I get a job? You're pulling in tons of money at the gym and I'm sort of… not pulling in anything…" I flushed slightly.

Silver turned to me and smiled slightly. "Gold, don't worry about it. We have plenty of money. I mean, a gym leader's salary and winnings pulls in enough to easily support a huge family."

"None of the other gym leaders have kids though, do they?"

"Eh, Koga was a gym leader and he has a daughter. Let's see… My father had me. But, most of them aren't married because it's so time consuming taking care of a gym. But have you noticed they really live in style?"

"So do we," I pointed out with a chuckled, reaching out a hand towards Silver. He shot a wary look towards my morning wood before sighing and reluctantly coming over to me. I sat up and hugged him.

"It's uncomfortable being in this giant house," Silver stated softly.

I looked at him surprise. "Do you want to move?"

Silver shook his head. "No… this house is special. I could never sell it or get rid of my father's staff."

I chuckled softly. "Then I guess you'll just have to get used to it."

Silver nodded and I gently kissed him. He tasted like mint from brushing his teeth. I pressed myself against his body. His black turtle neck gently hugged his upper body, and I could feel quite a bit of his body through his tight jeans.

Silver looked up at me as I pulled away from his lips. His cheeks were a light pink. I bit my bottom lip, gazing down at him. He'd told me he loved me, we were sleeping together, and we'd been dating for over six months. When would Silver let me take him? I bit my bottom lip a bit harder. Did I dare ask him? Well, he was about to leave anyways, but it _was_ Valentine's Day and I shouldn't ruin it.

Before I could decide, Silver's pokegear started ringing. I reluctantly got off him as he picked it up after looking at the caller. "Hey, Blue," he uttered, obviously not wanting to talk.

He was silent as he listened to her. I moved towards him, pulling him close.

"Well, I won't be off until five tonight….Sure, I guess," he uttered, clicking the device off.

I gave him a curiously look. He sighed.

"Well, Blue's coming over tonight for dinner. She said she can explain to me why she's getting married so soon."

I bit my bottom lip. "Is she pregnant?" Silver had been in the process of getting up off the bed, but as soon as those words escaped my mouth, he froze. I swore. "Silver, I don't mean that she is, but, uh, sorry, I was just… Silver? Silver, breathe!"

Silver had to sit back down, his hand falling down towards Sneasel's empty pokeball (he was downstairs getting breakfast with our other pokemon). "I would kill him," Silver stated simply, "and Blue too if she did something so _stupid_."

"Silver, I'm sure that's not it," I laughed softly.

Silver sighed and shook his head. "I hope not," he said simply, heading down stairs

I furrowed my brows. I honestly wasn't sure about Blue, but I knew she was smarter than she acted. She flirted, but it wasn't real according to Silver. And even if Blue had been stupid enough to get pregnant, Green wouldn't have been stupid enough to be the guy to get her with child. Pft, duh. Besides, Blue and Green were only twenty and had been dating less time than Silver and me. Then again, I'm sure Blue and Green weren't as shy and uneasy about the idea of sex. It still sort of made Silver uneasy to sleep with me in only our boxers.

I frowned slightly. Silver and I were only 17 and we hadn't even dated for a full year yet. I really was rushing things by trying to take him. Then again, Silver and I were both guys without any risks of having a child. I frowned. I wanted him, yes, and I'd take him in a heartbeat, but perhaps I'd stop pressuring him and let him choose when he was ready. Then again, I didn't want to stop pursuing him and make him feel like I didn't love him or that he didn't appeal to me.

Ugh. Whatever, I'd just continue like normal.

I crawled out of bed and into the bathroom to get a shower and conduct my usual morning activities. I usually went down to the gym to watch Silver's battles from the sidelines with the ref. He'd take small breaks after each battle while the ref went off to heal up his pokemon. During those little breaks we'd head to the back to enjoy each other's company. Silver usually went into the gym at about nine in the morning, took lunch with me at about one, went back in at three, and came home for the night at anywhere from five to seven, or ten on really late nights.

Once I was finally ready for the morning, having eaten and gotten dressed, I made my way to the gym. Silver had already left before me because he needed to get started with his matches.

He was battling a young boy, probably only ten. The boy had a Caterpie on the field and Silver had out Sneasel. Then I realized the boy was a local kid. I smiled faintly. Silver was going easy on the poor kid. He really did have a soft side. I sighed softly, despite being a slave in his childhood and then being a street rat once he was free, Silver was still very kind at times. I knew Blue was to thank for that. Without her, Silver would have been lost.

I stepped over beside the ref and he sent me a small smile. He was a pretty cool guy. Being a gym leader was one thing, but being a ref had to be rougher. Sure, all he had to do was watch battles, but he had to be available when Silver wanted him—no exceptions. Silver's matches had to have an official referee.

After Sneasel had gently knocked out the poor kid's caterpie, Silver offered me a look. I gave him a wave and he gave a nod in return as the next challenger stepped forth. "This next battle will be a double battle, four on four, against Silver, the Gym Leader of Viridian City, and Blake from Saffron."

"How do you know his name?" I grumbled curiously, always wondering.

The ref held up a finger to tell me to hang on a second.

"The gym leader will not be able to substitute any of his pokemon. No time limit. Begin!"

Silver sent out Gyarados and Twister. I gasped in surprise. Twister was still so young. I hadn't expected to see him in any battles yet. I grabbed my pokedex to see Twister's level. He was only level 28 compared to Gyarados's level 49.

The challenger sent out a ninetails and a corsola. Huh. He much have visited Johto, or traded with a kid from Johto to get the rock water type.

"I have a roster," the ref explained, holding up a list of names to answer my previous question. Ah. "It's Valentine's Day and Silver isn't even taking off early."

I flushed. "Um, well, he wouldn't for me… Plus, his sister coming over today. She just got engaged and Silver's not happy about it."

The ref clicked his tongue. "Sounds like it won't be that great of a holiday," he uttered as the challenger's corsola unleashed a Power Gem attack on Gyarados. Silver was using the red water dragon to protect Twister. I checked the corsola's level—only in its low 40's. It hadn't done _too_ much damage to Gyarados. After a few Thunderbolts from Twister, the coral pokemon was knocked out. Blake sent out a cloister.

I bit my lip. Gyarados was getting low on health, he couldn't protect Twister forever.

"Silver's been using that pink dratini in some on his battles, and people adore it. How'd he come across it and that red Gyarados of his?" the ref asked.

"Gyarados was an experiment gone haywire from Team Rocket and Silver and I caught it to calm down the other gyarados. The dratini was a gift from Lance, the dragon champion."

The ref looked a little wide eyed. "Goodness."

I cringed as an ice beam shot across the field, aimed at Twister. Poor thing. Then Gyarados blocked the powerful attack with his tail, unleashing a hyperbeam at the shellfish pokemon without Silver's command.

Silver called out congratulations towards the red dragon for knocking out the cloister, and then Gyarados collapsed, sending Twister into an upset tizzy.

"Looks like that dratini still needs a lot of training," Blake taunted, sending out a pidgeot, his last pokemon.

Silver ignored him and sent out Murkrow. Then Twister started to glow.

Silver's hand immediately fell to his pocket, probably to grab his pokedex, but he hesitated at the last moment. He wasn't allowed to use the device in gym battles. I pulled out mine, though. Twister had leveled once from the battle so far, but he was still only level 29. The glowing faded, but he was still a dratini (granted, an angry dratini).

"He's really close to evolving," I uttered happily.

The ref beamed. "So, are shiny dragonair still pink?"

I sniffed and checked the pokedex, the ref looking over my shoulder. A picture of a shiny dragonair popped up and the ref whistled. "I've joked on Silver about the pokemon being pink."

I rolled my eyes. "It's magenta. Not pink." Unfortunately, Silver's little Twister (okay, not really, Twister wasn't so little anymore as he kept getting larger and shedding his skin, ugh, all over the _house_) did not evolve.

I spent a rather normal day with Silver, although I flirted, kissed, and nuzzled at him extra. I gave him his gift, a "bouquet" of Pocky, mostly the strawberry kind because it was his favorite. His gift to me was just something sweet, a box of amazing chocolate and a night of kissing (as well as dinner). Unfortunately, most of that seemed like it was going to be ruined. He promised me dinner the next night, though.

As we laid on the couch after the gym had been locked up for the day, we happily kissed in our spare time between dinner and Blue showing up. I pinned Silver down with his arms above his head, smiling faintly at him. He shifted uneasily beneath me, but I simply pressed my lips against his, snaking my one free hand up his shirt to caress his side.

The sound of the doorbell saved him from me. We sat up, got ourselves back into order, calmed our breathing, and waited for Blue to come in. Apparently Green wasn't going to be with her. Smart man.

She stepped into the living room, giving us a nervous little smile and a wave. Silver tensed against me. "Congratulations on the proposal from Green," Silver said softly, stiffly.

Blue lowered her eyes nervously. "I'm sorry, Silver. I'm really happy about it, but it isn't exactly fair to you. I wouldn't have accepted if something hadn't of come up. I hope you can forgive me."

Silver gave a small nod as I held him close. "What came up?" Silver asked curiously.

Blue bit her bottom lip and looked away. "After dinner?"

Silver frowned slightly but I gave him a nudge. I wasn't in any hurry to hear the news I was sure wasn't good news. Silver agreed.

Blue plopped down on the couch with us and turned on the TV while we waited for dinner to finished cooking. It was close to done. I could smell it. It smelt amazing. Regardless, I was really looking forward to a mouthwatering dinner from Silver the next night.

"You two are all over the news," Blue said softly, sighing happily. "You're so cute together, too. Most people can't get enough of you two, but of course there are others that think it's gross."

Silver and I shrugged. I sort of enjoyed seeing my mug all over the news, especially me kissing Silver. He was gorgeous, and no one else could have him except me. Silver was very loyal to me, and he loved me, but I still wasn't sure about how much he trusted me. I had a feeling there was still doubt in him that I was loyal to him, but he seemed hopeful that we would always be together.

It was actually a really nice dinner. We talked about simple things like crazy TV shows, video games, events, and the weather. After we'd eaten, we headed back into living room and played a round of Super Smash Bros Brawl.

Then we turned to serious matters.

"Um, Gold, hold Silver really tight, okay?" Blue asked nervously as I put away the controllers. Silver had a frown on his lips. I went over to him and pulled him close.

"Silver, I know you're going to be angry. I know we're too young to have a child, but, I uh… I'm pregnant…"

Silver gave a little twitch in my arms, and then he went still, a dark look in his eyes.

Blue took a shaky breath. "Green and I aren't strangers. We're 20, we can choose to have sex, Silver."

"You've been dating less time than Gold and I, and we haven't even dated a year! Blue! That was… it was wrong!"

"But Green and I aren't strangers."

"Regardless, it was too soon. You shouldn't… you don't _do_ those kinds of things so soon, Blue!_ You_ were the one that told me about not rushing these sorts of things!"

"I really love Green, Silver."

Silver simply continued to frown.

"It was a _bit_ fast Blue, but why didn't you at least use some protection?" I offered.

"We did," she sighed anxiously. "I used birth control; I don't know how it happened."

Silver flinched. "Blue, that's not exactly good."

"I stopped taking the pills, but, yeah, I know the child could be at higher risk…" she sighed softly.

I lowered my gaze, and then I let my eyes settle on Silver. He was upset, greatly so. I was upset, too. I mean, it was odd to think of two of our seniors being parents. Still, it was their problem and all I could do was wish them luck and encouragement.

"Will you keep the baby?" Silver asked softly.

Blue nodded. "Of course."

Silver relaxed a tab and nodded. "Then good luck, Blue. _You_ have… my best wishes."

"What about Green?" she chuckled uneasily.

"I'm still angry at him and you had better warn him that I will break his face in if I see him anytime soon."

"Love you too, Silver."

Silver simply rolled his eyes. I loved how blunt Silver could be.

"Good luck from me, too," I offered for good measure, letting my eyes roam over Silver. "Now, uh, Blue… it's late, and it's Valentine's Day night. Care to leave us with some privacy?"

She smirked at us and Silver sent me a glare. "Have to two had sex yet?"

"No," I sighed, giving Silver another squeeze. "I'll be fine. I want Silver to be comfortable with it." I nuzzled him tenderly and he shifted uneasily in my arms. He was embarrassed. He hated the subject.

Blue laughed softly and gave Silver a loving smile. "In that case, you're never going to have him."

I groaned softly. "Then that's fine…" Silver looked over at me in surprise. I sent him a tender smile, trying to score a few points. "I would never force you to do something you didn't want to, Silver. As long as I have you, that's all that matters."

In silence, my redhead lowered his eyes nervously.

Blue smiled as I let Silver go. "He really loves you, Silver. I'm so happy you found someone who loves you so much. Happy Valentine's Day you two. Have a good night and thanks for understanding."

I waved her off casually. "As long as I don't have to baby sit."

Blue laughed and took her leave.

Silver stood up and I watched him leave up the stairs. I curiously followed. It _was_ getting late. As I stepped into our room, I found Silver in the bathroom, getting ready for bed. I stepped in and sat on the counter as he washed his face. "So, what dish will you cook tomorrow?" I asked happily.

"Not sure," Silver responded, wiping water from his eyes and drying off his face.

I sighed softly, gazing at the floor. He was still a bit upset about Blue. "At least Green is being decent and marrying her," I offered softly.

Silver frowned as he grabbed his toothbrush. "Whatever, I guess. I just…" Silver sighed and shook his head. "Can you imagine Blue as a… _mother_?"

Two seconds.

"Uh, _no_. Are you worried about the child?"

"I don't really know. It kind of feels like some bad dream. I just… I'm angry, jealous, upset, worried… just everything…"

I gave a small nod, happy Silver was venting. I could understand that. Blue and Silver were extremely close and had been together since childhood, as family and friends. Silver probably felt like he was losing her, which he sort of was.

"But then there's also what Blue's feeling. I know she's not very happy about everything right now…" Silver groaned. "I should have offered her some nicer words."

I smiled faintly. "I think Blue is looking at the positives. You should, too. Just relax and let everything work its way out."

"Whatever," Silver grumbled putting some toothpaste on the brush and brushing his teeth.

I gazed up at the ceiling absently, trying to imagine the chaos of feelings going through my boyfriend. It was amazing how calm and quiet he was, albeit frustrated. I looked back over at Silver. He looked a little lost and spacey. Then his eyes fell on me. I smiled at him. He just simply pulled his eyes away, and I sighed softly as he finished brushing his teeth.

"I love you, Silver," I offered. He probably needed to hear those words.

"I… love you, too," he said softly, gripping the counter.

I smiled and got off, wrapping my arms around him. I held him tight and his arms hesitantly wrapped around my waist. "Love you so much," I whispered softly, making Silver shiver. "Everything will be okay. I'll be here with you no matter what."

Silver nodded and pulled away. He looked a bit more secure. Silver nudged me out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me, making me chuckle. He still refused to pee with me around. I stripped down to my boxers while Silver finished up. Then Silver turned the bathroom over to me.

After I was ready for bed, I jumped into the bed and snatched away Silver's book, setting it on the bedside. I tugged the covers away from him and crawled over him, resting my forehead against his, stranding him. He frowned up at me.

"It's Valentine's Day. You own me at least a little bit," I started plainly, groping over for the lamp switch. I finally found the thing and flicked it off, the room instantly becoming pitch black.

"F-Fine…" Silver uttered nervously as I claimed his lips, gently and tenderly to start with. I loved kissing him. He tasted like the wind, cool and crisp. However, it wasn't the kissing that was my favorite part of the night, it was Silver kissing me back. It was gentle and hesitant as I felt his tongue in my mouth, tentatively exploring me. I pulled him tight, encouraging him.

It started with Silver rejecting my feelings. Now, after only a few months, here I was in his bed, kissing him and having him kiss me back. It had been a journey for us, and I was really looking forward to the events ahead.

XxX

GUYS! I FINALLY learned to play mind sweeper—and win!

My goodness. I am deeply sorry about the extra week wait! I find it amusing I end up being late right after I was complimented on my weekly scheduled updates, eheh. I've had a miserable cold the past two weeks and haven't written much, the chapter wouldn't come out like I wanted it to, I had a Genetics project due, I had my first collage essay due on Monday, and of course there was my sudden addiction to mind sweeper. Blah, blah. I hate excuses XD But next week should be calmer and I hope to have my updates regular again. If not, uh, say hello to cruddy two week updates—though I might be moving the update day up to Tuesdays. I have the ACT coming up on the 28th of September, too. Oh! Oh! Also, I'm giving blood my very first time on the 8th of September (I'm kind of scared, but I want to know my blood type)! Ah well, things will work out, no worries everybody! Hakuna matata or some such stuff. Did you know that's a Swahili phrase? Pffft.

I have zero idea about the next chapter, eheh. Inspiration will hit eventually, and Twister might be evolving, soon! Oh, and lemon is official, guys. Unless Silver and Gold randomly break up that is, or get hospitalized for getting hit by a truck. Pfft. Review time!

**Mercury**: So am I, especially if it brings more readers! Plus, I just love her art. I'm so happy you like the story, and thank you very kindly for the encouraging words! I will be adding lemon; it's just down to a debate between whether or not it will be added to the story itself or to a oneshot. Thanks a ton for the review (I hope to see more from you in the future)!

**Asmie:** -swoon- The one with Silver receiving Twister is my favorite one yet! And I'm sure the other readers love your art, too (psst, you guys can get the link to her art work on the reviews page). Ah, and what favored can I do for you?


	14. Chapter 14: Wedding Bells

**Chapter 14: Wedding Bells**

I strode into the room and immediately had a Blastois snarl at me, blocking me from the rest of the room.

"Who is it?" a girl snapped. Not just any girl though. It was Blue. Blue could be scary.

"Gold. Geez, what's up with the security?" I grumbled. I just wanted to see Silver. Blue had been showing up at our house everyday and taking him away from me immediately when he was he getting back from the gym. Half the time I didn't get to see him until we ate a late dinner together, and by then he was so exhausted he just wanted sleep. He was already busy with the gym, and I didn't get to spend enough time with him watching from the sidelines. Blue thought she could steal him, too? Uh, no. Lines needed to be drawn.

I heard a yelp, yes, a yelp from what sounded like my boyfriend. "What the heck are you two doing?" I grumbled. Needless to say it was probably some act a torture on Silver.

"Sorry, I thought you were Green. We're working on my dress, go ahead and come over," Blue chimed.

"No!" Silver yelled. I raised an eyebrow as Blastois stepped aside and revealed the room to me. It was one of those abandoned office sort of rooms. Some of Giovanni's things had been here, but it'd been cleared out. It was a nice office with large windows, a shiny wooden desk, and leather chairs and couches in it. It was pretty empty though, and the only time anyone ever went in it was to give it a quick dust.

However, the first thing my mind and eyes settled on was Silver, standing there, embarrassed, in a long white dress. My knees went weak at seeing my boyfriend in a wedding dress. If only; but Silver had already told me before that we were not getting married. I had a feeling there was some sort of reason for it (of course), but I didn't want to butt into Silver's personal beliefs.

Still, he looked… gorgeous. Silver was so slender, his body was acrobatic and nimble, not bulky and muscular. The dress hugged his slender body, and it looked amazing, flaring out at the bottom. Still, if Blue was using Silver to fit her dress, I had a feeling it was not going to be fitting her correctly.

"Blue, you do know guys don't have breast, right?" I asked as casually as I could, still sort of drooling at my Silver.

Blue giggled. "I know, and Silver's hips are a lot smaller, too. I haven't fitted it yet, I'm just getting things the way I want them. Silver is really good at sewing, too. Did you know that?" she chimed, happy as usual, working on the frill of the dress.

Silver sewing? No, I didn't know that. I mean, I guess it made some sense, but I still couldn't really see it happening. Sure, Silver was all sorts of graceful and nimble, but sewing? "I didn't know that," I offered. Blue chuckled, but didn't say anything else. Silver was fidgeting.

Finally, Blue gave up and pulled away from the dress. "Alright, alright, you can go," she sighed. "Thank you for letting me use your body, though," she giggled.

Silver simply rolled his eyes, throwing me a look.

"Need help getting out?" I purred.

Silver looked ready to give me a death glare, then I guess he thought better of it. "I guess."

I beamed and helped unpin the back of the dress, freeing my boyfriend who immediately dashed over to his shirt and pants, quickly dressing. "Tomorrow I'm going to fit it," Blue chimed.

"When is the wedding?" I asked curiously.

"Well, probably next month. I've already got everything sorted out, which flowers I want, which church I want, cake details, blah, blah. You know, all those sorts of things. It just needs to be over before I start showing."

"When does it start to show?" I asked dumbly. I didn't know the details of babies. I was never getting one, and before Silver the thought of babies meant commitment which sent me rushing to the hills. At least I was committed now.

"About five months depending on the person," she explained, taking the dress from me and laying it out carefully. Blue waved us away and I left with my arm around Silver's waist. I couldn't believe it was already May. We were only a few months from being together a full year. It seemed sort of odd to me. I'd know Silver for six years.

I led Silver outside, onto the deck overlooking the forest. "So, how have you been feeling?" I asked casually, elbows against the wooden railing. Silver had been rather quiet lately. I mean, he was usually quiet, but he'd been even quieter than usual.

Silver sent me a curious look. "I'm fine?" he offered, sounding a little confused by my random question.

I bit my bottom lip, trying to find something to talk about. Silver shifted uneasily beside me and I stood up to look at him. A small smile found itself on my lips as I gazed at him. He was so perfect, every little detail about him was so flawless. I just loved it all, his odd, hallow sort of eyes with their white pupils, his blood red hair that sort of exploded at the ends, his thin flexible body, his moonlight pale skin. I pulled him into my arms, making him stiffen. "I love you," I sighed happily. "You're so prefect. Sometimes I can't help but to feel how crazy it is that everything worked out for us."

"Gold, are you alright?" Silver asked curiously, wiggling a tab to get me to loosen my death grip on him.

"Yeah," I mumbled into his hair, loving the scent of his shampoo and the thickness of his hair.

Silver just let me hold him for probably five minutes or so, his own arms hesitantly sliding around my waist.

"Silver, we've already been dating almost a year."

"That's not that long at all, idiot."

"It is for two teenage boys," I offered. Heck, it was rather long for two teenage anythings.

"I guess," Silver replied stiffly. Then he sighed quietly. "You want to take it further, don't you?" he asked softly, uneasy.

I bit my bottom lip as he pulled away from me. "I've always wanted you, Silver."

He offered me a hesitant nod.

I felt a bit of heat rise to my face as I gazed at him, his eyes on the ground. It seemed like whenever I was around him now, I always ended up turned on. I tried my hardest to control myself, but it'd been getting more difficult. "Silver, it's not the only reason I want to be with you. You know that. I just… it's part of a relationship. We both know I won't take it to that level if you're not comfortable, but, it will happen one day, won't it?"

Silver bit his bottom lip. Then he uttered something that caught me slightly off guard. "You've not a virgin, Gold."

I looked at him in surprise. We'd never discussed any of my previous relationships before. Yeah, sure, they were there in my past, but they were over with. And, yeah… I had slept with three girls before, and done other things, but I had never loved any of those girls. "Is that I problem?" I asked anxiously, feeling very, very nervous about Silver's answer. Yeah, sure, if I'd known my future I'd never have slept with any of those random girls, but I couldn't undo those events.

Silver sighed softly, turning away from me to face the forest. He clenched his hands into fists, and then relaxed them. "Tell me," I encouraged. Things unsaid would only inflame with time, and it already seemed like it had been burning inside Silver for a little while.

"What if you decided sleeping me with me isn't as good?" he snapped, blush across his cheeks and a bit of anger in his eyes.

There was something else bothering him in there, too. I could feel it. However, I needed to focus on the first part so Silver didn't feel like I was simply brushing it off. "I've done anal with a girl," I stated simply.

"Not with me," Silver mumbled, folding his arms like a pouting two year old and looking away with red blush across his face.

I smiled tenderly at him. "I'm sure you're much tighter and more appealing," I chuckled.

Silver fidgeted, glaring at me with false anger. I felt a smirk. Silver was enjoying hearing he was better. "I didn't give a damn for any of those girls, Silver. If they got any pleasure, I didn't care. But I love you. If I can give you any pleasure at all, then that's enough for me. Every little groan and gasp I get out of you drives me crazy already, feeling you climax…" I pulled Silver tight again. He shuddered in my arms. I had him turned on.

"What else is bothering you?" I asked after kissing him a while.

"I don't remember right now," Silver uttered shakily, clingingly tightly, our bodies pressed tight against each other.

"Remember," I stated simply. I needed to take care of everything, no matter how badly I just wanted to keep whispering sweet words, leading Silver up to his bedroom to take him then and there. That would be magnificent, but it wouldn't be kind to Silver. He'd have to be the one to lead me for once. Taking advantage of him while his hormones were flaring and his mind was swimming would not set well later.

Silver sighed softly. I led him over to the swing and we both plopped down. I finally noticed how late it was getting. Where was dinner, anyway? It should have been done by now.

"Gold, I'd be giving myself to you, but you're already given yourself to someone else," Silver grumbled like it wasn't even a big deal anymore.

That one was more difficult for me to respond to. "I know…" I uttered hesitantly. I bit my bottom lip. "I've made some mistakes, Silver. I'm sorry. Had I known you were waiting in my future, I never would have given myself to any of those girls."

He frowned slightly at the ground. "Then I guess it will just be a gift to you," he offered hesitantly. I kissed him gently.

"Thank you, Silver. I have admit I'll really be looking forward to it. Don't rush yourself, though."

Silver shivered against me in the humid spring night. He took a shaky breath, and I knew, knew, he was about to offer himself to me. I bit my bottom lip, holding him tight. I did want him, badly. But that was my hormones, not my heart. My heart knew it wasn't time yet.

"Not tonight," I said flatly. "When you're ready."

Silver sighed softly in my arms. He gave a small nod. I smiled faintly—he was still horny and he probably hated me for it. Despite how evil it was of me, I did love turning Silver on.

"Come on, let's find ourselves some food."

I stood up and offered Silver my hand. He gazed up at me, looking a tad lost. I could read the question in his eyes. "How will I know?" Unfortunately, I had no answer for his question.

He reached out and took my hand after a few moments. "You know Silver…" I started casually as he reached for the door handle to let us back inside. It was a very warm night and I was relishing the thought of soon getting into the air conditioned home. Silver turned to look at me curiously. "Thank you for putting up with me. I could still be sleeping with random girls who meant nothing to me. Instead, here I am with you."

Silver smiled faintly. "Idiot." With that he opened the door and let us inside. The cooks explained to us that dinner had been ready for a while, but they could see that we love birds were having an important conversation and they hadn't wanted to disturb us.

It was June 6th when Blue and Green were married. Silver was Blue's Man of Honor instead of Maid of Honor since Blue had no one closer to her than her brother. Red was Green's Man of Honor. It was actually a pretty festive event, and the wedding cake tasted magnificent. Silver and I were seated at the table of honor along with Red, Yellow, Professor Oak, Daisy, and Blue's parents.

The night after the wedding, as Silver crawled into bed with me, he still looked a little sad. He'd been sad all day, watching Blue be wed to Green. "She's still your sister," I offered kindly, gazing at Silver. He only had a pair of red and black boxers on. It was still difficult to control myself while gazing at his near naked body.

Silver gazed at me a moment. "I know. I just… Gold, can I tell you a secret if you keep it between us?"

I gave a curious nod.

Silver sighed softly. "Blue had a miscarriage back in April. Only Green and I know, because Blue hasn't wanted to talk about it. I just… it's so sad."

Silver sighed pitifully. It really was sad, though. At least there was some consolation to Silver and me being unable to have a child together—at least we would never have to lose a child.

"Blue feels like it'd be different if they hadn't have had made love until they were married, and she hasn't slept with Green since. Their honeymoon isn't going to be as happy as it could be. Even their wedding wasn't as happy as it should have been…"

"Things happen, Silver."

Silver looked me dead in the eyes suddenly. "Nothing as sad as that will happen to us, Gold. I don't even know if Blue and Green are going to stay together anymore, but I know we will. We're going to together forever, right?"

I almost wanted to laugh at how childishly fierce Silver sounded, but it amazed me that he believe his words. Silver was adamant about this.

"We will stay together, through everything," I announced like a man going into battle, standing up on the bed and placing one hand over my heart, the other balled into a fist and stuck out in front of me. Silver laughed at me from his place on the bed, and joy surged though me at the magnificent sound. Suddenly my legs were pulled out from under me and I was gazing up at my Silver.

I gave him a dopey smile and he returned a sly one. I gasped as Silver straddled my chest and leaned down at a nearly impossible angle to kiss me. He could be an evil little bitch, but damn did I love him at times.

**XxXx**

See that? Silver is getting more affectionate! Gah, I love it. A year of love will do that to you, and then four more years and they'll go back to the way they each were originally, pffft. The next chapter is a bit special, from Silver's point of view. Now…

I'm so, so sorry everyone. A lot of problems came up that sort of killed my will to write. The ACT wasn't the date I thought it was (it was the 11th for the record).On top of that, I've been so busy with my collage English class (but I'm doing very well in it I'm happy to say). Also, a lot of… serious medical problems have come up, which is a real shock to me because I've never had anything worse than a cold. I won't bore you guys with details, bah! Basically, I'm a horrible author who deserves to be hit! XD

Great news is that the updates should be regular from now on! Other news is that, meh, I'll just be bumping the story's rating up to M instead of doing the lemon in a separate oneshot (-avoids any bricks-). There's a reason for it! I didn't get any responses against lemon, and making love isn't a one shot sort of a deal in a relationship, so yeah… Also, haha, my GLORIOUS (pft) church has decided to make itself a bit obnoxious in my life. I'm now going to be unable to update Wednesdays. So, I'm thinking I'll be moving the update day to Thursdays (no you will not get an update tomorrow, give me proof reading time D: ). K bye!


	15. Chapter 15: Build Up

**Chapter 15: Build Up**

I pulled my sweaty hair back to keep it out of my face. I couldn't have my vision impaired at all now. I wiped my soaked forehead with the back of my wrist, my breath coming in ragged gasps. Green was panting as well.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

He came at me again. I parried his blow this time, which was a really bad move. My muscles were already practically screaming in agony. On top of that, Green was a lot stronger than me. The wooden weapon flew from my hands and a yelp of pain escaped me as his wooden "sword" slammed into my collar bone. Stinging pain ripped through me and my breath was knocked out of me.

I ended up sprawled out on the floor.

"You okay?" Green asked, stiff and uncaring, though he obviously cared if he was asking. He offered me a hand up.

Cringing, I took it and Green gingerly tugged me up to me feet. His hands weren't as large as Gold's, but they were unbelievingly quite a bit stronger.

"You actually did really well considering this is one of your first times every using a weapon. I think you're more of the type of dodge out of the way and do sneaky blows, though. I never knew you were so acrobatic."

I was about to respond when I heard the door opening. My thoughts left me, and I turned to see who was entering the gym. I didn't feel like battling. I was battered, bruised, and wanting a long cold shower. I'd have to go through all the trouble of calling my ref in, too. However, instead of a challenger, I was greeted with onyx black hair and golden cat-like eyes. Well, they weren't exactly cat eyes but their color reminded me of cat eyes. Gold had on a pair of yellow shorts and he was shirtless. His trademark cap was on backwards as usual. It was really hot outside, but it was probably hotter in the gym. The air conditioner wasn't on because Green and I wouldn't be in the gym all that long, and Green believed a good sweat was part of a good training (and for the record, the air conditioning was awful anyways).

I enjoyed the heat, but it tended to make me sleepy. I had been sleeping quite a lot actually, but that was normal for me in the summer. I always felt at ease when it was warm out. The cold was more familiar, but it always made me tense.

Sweaty arms wrapped around me. Gold and Red had been playing some basketball. The two Kanto trainers, Red and Green, had been spending some time with us while Blue, Yellow, Crystal, and Sapphire had been having "girl time" as they called it.

"Hey."

Green smirked at us and left the gym.

"Hey," I replied back, gazing down at Gold's arms. He wasn't very dark skinned, but he could tan quite a bit when he was in the sun a lot, and he'd been in the sun a lot. He practically looked solid brown compared to me, but I'm sure he'd look pale compared to a tan person.

We just stayed like that for a while. Then oh-so-kindly, Gold uttered, "You need a shower."

I elbowed him. "You stink more," I stated as Gold jumped back to avoid the blow he had most likely intended was coming. He did stink.

He stuck his tongue out at me and pulled me back into his arms so we were facing each other. Then the pervert's hand found my ass. "Hm. I like these pants," he stated casually, obvious not fearing for his own life as he continued to stroke my ass. They were just a pair of black training pants; rather thin, so that was the only reason Gold probably liked them. I only had them on because they were lightweight and very easy to move in.

I didn't bother stopping him from touching me. It didn't really bother me as long as he didn't pinch or get under my clothes. Besides, his birthday was coming up in a week. I bit my bottom lip at the thought. I'd already gotten him a present—a beautiful Katana with a real gold and silver hilt. He'd always wanted a cool sword, and this one wasn't sharpened yet, so he could swing it around like a little kid all he wanted.

A very invasive hand slid down my pants and boxers, touching my bare ass. I ground my teeth together. Gold had that cocky little grin on his face. He stoked, taunting me, and my breath hitched in my throat. Birthday or not, I was ready to kill him.

I brought my knee up into his gut, kicking him away. Unfortunately, he escaped most of my attack. He'd gotten quicker. "You are so _annoying_!"

"Aw, come on! We've dated a whole year and it's almost my birthday! I'm going to be eighteen!"

I glared at him, protectively covering my rear end.

I did love him. I knew it. I couldn't imagine if he ever decided to leave me. I had completely opened myself up to him, and the only person to ever gain my full trust before Gold was Blue. I shared all my feelings and thoughts with Gold, something I didn't even do with Blue. I loved him, completely. That's why I felt like I needed to show him how much I trusted him, and soon.

I bit my bottom lip at the thought. I'd been letting Gold touch me more and more lately. I didn't hate it, but it still made me a tiny bit uneasy. That's why I hadn't let him have me yet.

"You alright, Silver?" Gold asked, worrying over me.

I looked up at him, and gave a quick nod.

Gold made his way back over to me, pulling me close again. "I was just playing with you, I'm sorry if it upset you," he offered.

I sighed. "It's not that."

Gold smirked at me. "It's still bothering you?"

I frowned at him and he smiled tenderly. "How about tonight?" he whispered and I shoved him away, marching out of the gym.

"Get out!"

"I was just joking again!"

"Out!"

Gold grumbled and got out of the gym. I closed the doors and locked them once he was out. Then we headed home together to wash up. I guessed Green and Red had taken off toward Pallet town.

I left Gold to take a much needed cool shower, my mind still obsessing around him. I hated the fact that I found him attractive. I'd never had guessed I was gay, but Gold really was perfect. His chest was perfectly toned, his abs rather prominent. He was every girls dream with his black locks and golden eyes. Even his smile was perfect, with that stupid cocky look. I groaned, banging my head on the bathroom counter a few times before I stripped off my clothes, turning the shower on.

I'd even seen the idiot naked before. I wasn't the most skilled on personal anatomy, but he wasn't small between his legs. Larger than me. I bit my bottom lip at the thought. Sometimes when we kissed at night, it drove me crazy how hot and firm his skin was against mine. He worked out quite often, and sometimes it felt like he'd end up crushing me in his arms. He was so strong, and I knew I was thin with rather narrow hips and shoulders, but he made me feel so weak and helpless when he laid on top of me at night, his golden eyes boring into me. I wasn't weak by any means. I wasn't muscular but my thin arms were pure muscle and bone, yet Gold easily over powering me. He was like the sun. His kisses were scorching hot and I kept finding myself eagerly, _desperately_, returning then, tangling my body anxiously around him.

I shivered, my erection aching from my thoughts. I managed to shove them away and get in the shower.

I hated him sometimes. I'd never felt like this before about anyone. I'd never really wanted to have sex before, but the thoughts and desires kept attacking me more and more. I was willing to give into this… this idiot who'd finally tamed me. Even during my gym battles I found myself thinking of him.

I sighed softly. Perhaps I could make myself part of his birthday present. I gave a mixed hum and groan aloud at the thought. Perhaps it could work. I'd just have to ask Blue for a bit of help on what I should do. Then again, perhaps not. It was such… a _humiliating_ thought.

I'd heard it hurt. I knew I could take pain, but I wasn't thrilled with the idea of being exposed to Gold's eyes and harmed for his pleasure. I sighed softly; then again, shouldn't I at least try? Gold had done so much for me. He loved me and had stuck with me through everything, even my father's death.

I sighed softly, and finished up my shower. I'd give it a try—only for Gold and Gold alone. I emerged from the bathroom, happily clean and dressed in a pair of loose green cargo pants and a white shirt with black stitching around the collar. Gold glanced up at me from our bed and a small smile played across his lips.

"I thought you might have gotten lost," he teased me.

I sent him a small glared and collapsed on the bed, beside him, too exhausted to do much else.

"Are you going to fall asleep on me again?" he chuckled. Apparently he wanted to tease me a lot today. Then again, I guess that was just typical Gold.

I was tired though, and last night I'd pretty much passed out at nine at night, which was really early. Gold laid down next to me, still shirtless—curse him. He'd traded his yellow gym shorts for a pair of clean black. Our eyes were perfectly level, so golden orbs were directly in front of me. I shivered and looked away by rolling over so I was staring at the ceiling.

He straddled my hips, and leaned down so the tips of our noses touched. "What's wrong, Sil-ver?" he utter in rhythm, breaking up my name.

I felt heat rising to my face and I tried to shove him off but he just pulled his legs together, tightening their grip on my hips and pulling our bodies closer.

He glanced down curiously as I got hard under him. Instead of another teasing remark, he looked up at me and frowned slightly. "Is it bothering you?" he asked tentatively, suddenly serious. He flickered back and forth so suddenly and without warning between playing around and being sober. It was one thing that always caught me off guard about him. I liked when he was serious at times, especially when he'd kiss me at night and tell me he loved me. It was different then, not with a silly smile and a glitter in his eyes. It was deep and meaningful, something that actually gave me hope that he truly did love me.

"I don't want to talk about it."

His frown deepened. "Silver, trust me. I know what it feels like." His playfulness returned. "I'm a guy, too. Remember?"

I sighed softly, closing my eyes and trying to relax under him.

Gold sighed softly as well, blowing his wet bangs from his face. "Silver, I don't have to take you to help you out—"

No, absolutely not. I didn't even give him the chance to finish speaking before I yelled at him to shut up. I didn't dare get myself into the dirty habit of pleasuring myself just because it ached a bit. Most guys did, and I was more than certain Gold did, but I absolutely refused to. From what I'd heard, it was addicting, too.

Gold sighed softly at me. "Silver, it's not masturbating, it's just your boyfriend doing things he should be doing," Gold ranted on.

I just zoned him out. I didn't want anywhere near this subject anymore.

Gold chuckled softly and rolled off me. "I'm sorry. I don't know why you hate the subject so much though," Gold sighed.

Try having your sister practically have to sell her body to get money to keep both of you alive. I'd quickly decided at a very young age that humans were disgusting in how they took advantage of women. I've never given into any of my desires before. Gold was the only exception.

I felt Gold's thumb caressing my cheek. It slowly coxed me out of my thoughts. Gold smiled tenderly. "Silver, I love you. I'll take good care of you, alright?" He smirked faintly. "Now. Come on, we've got to play some Super Mario Sunshine. I don't know why. We just do."

Gold marched off toward the living room, leaving me to follow at my own pace.

I sighed. I'd give myself to Gold, not for myself, and not because of my own desires. I'd give myself to him for him alone. My pleasure wasn't important. And yet, no matter how many times I kept repeating that, I knew Gold would do nothing but pleasure me, and I couldn't help longing for it.

I sighed softly as I heard Gold yell my name. I'd been dating him a year, just one short year… Yet so many things had happened and through them all there had only been Gold. Even Blue hadn't always been there. I always used to be on my own, but now there were so many people. My father's house staff, my sister and Green, her new husband, and there were all the pokedex holders including Crystal, Yellow, and Red. Then… then there was Gold. Gold who made my knees weak, Gold who supported me, Gold who laughed at my fruitless glares, Gold who made _me_ laugh, Gold whose arms I'd cried in, Gold I'd kissed, Gold I loved.

I let out a shaky breath. These emotions were almost overpowering. I was only months from being an adult, though I'd been through things most humans couldn't imagine. Despite all that, my heart was still so…untouched I guess. Gold knew that. He was gentle and kind with me. I was thankful for everything. He'd been leading me gently and holding me close all this time. It was time to return some of his favors.

I decided to lead for once.

**XxX**

It's nice to write Silver sometimes, but, meh, not this time. He's repetitive. I'm sorry. I wanted to stab him, too. I sort of do love his development, though. I've always been a loner as an only child and all, but once people step into your life it's hard to let them go. After living with someone, life seems meaningless without them (and this was just my _roommate_, pfft). So, Silver's realizing just how hooked he is. On a random note I'm listening to the song "Double Trouble (Team Rocket)" from the Pokémon 2.B.A. Master CD. Yes. Team Rocket's rocking (and James's laugh is just….pffft).

Lemon is in the next chapter. It's gentle though. Don't expect anything hardcore out of me yet! XD I love you all as always. Send me your comments, I need them! Now, I have a paper to write. Which I probably won't do. Still, I need to try! Oh, and if you guys are curious, I got my ACT score back. Another 27 XD My science score went up, but math went down. Ah well. Father wasn't impressed but I find it highly amusing. It's just my number. Oh, and next week's update could be late. I have a massive pile of things coming up. Hopefully it wouldn't be late though because I've got the next chapter all planned and stuff…. I'M EXCITED.


	16. Chapter 16: The Lemon

**Chapter 16: The Lemon**

I reached over absently, thinking Silver had simply wiggled away in the middle of the night. Instead I discovered the bed was empty except for me. Weavile was gone as usual. I strained my ears, and I didn't hear the shower on either. I sat up curiously and looked around for my ginger.

Silver was gone, but the window was open, letting in a warm summer morning breeze and tons of sunlight. I glanced at the clock. It was only nine in the morning. Silver hadn't left for the gym on my birthday, had he?

I sighed and crawled out of bed. After a few morning activities, I headed downstairs. No one was in the living room. I headed towards the kitchen where I heard chatting. As I stepped into the kitchen, I happily caught sight of Silver—working on my birthday cake. He looked adorable with some flour on his face and clothes. He even had some chocolate frosting on his cheek, probably from reaching up to brush hair from his face. A maid was heading toward him with an apron, which was distracting him from noticing me.

"Good morning Gold!" one of the maids greeted me happily. The kitchen was a bustle of activity, cooking and various projects going on everywhere.

Silver snapped his head up in shock to look at me. He suddenly dove in front of the cake. "Gold, you're not allowed to be in here! Go away!"

I pouted and shuffled out of the kitchen. It looked to be a pretty good sized cake, though I hadn't gotten a good enough look at it. Damn me for being too focused on Silver. Still, it made me really happy that Silver was making my cake himself. It made it extra special.

Now that I knew where Silver was, my mind was at ease enough to get a shower. We hadn't really discussed the plans of my birthday too much. I was just excepting some of our close friends to come over. Silver had already been rather calm in letting me touch him. It might have just been the weather, though. He was incredibly sleepy in the summer and rather mellow in spring. My boyfriend amused me at times.

I took a long shower, making sure my hair and skin were completely clean. I even took my time shaving, though Silver stepped into the bathroom when I was in the middle of it. The door had been open, so he just stepped in and sat on the counter. "What type of cake is it?" I asked curiously, running the razor under my chin. I only had to shave every few days, while Silver only had to maybe once every two weeks. He was defter with a blade then I was though, and he didn't have as much facial hair as I did. Oh well.

"I'm not telling," he stated simply, but he sounded pleased with himself, so it probably wasn't a traditional vanilla or chocolate cake. Eh, even Silver loved to have fun sometimes. I gazed at his reflection for a moment before I went back to shaving.

"What are we doing today then?" I asked, recalling all the food that had been in the making down in the kitchen.

"Well, we have to go to New Bark town, don't we?" Silver replied, fidgeting, which was odd for him. Silver was usually so still you could mistake him for a statue. He must have been anxious or excited about something, which made me smile. He probably had some great present for me. Then again, maybe he just had to pee. I knew better than to get my hopes up with someone as odd as Silver. Still, for good measure…

"Are you excited or do you just had to pee?"

Silver sent me a look of mixed confusion and curiosity. "What?"

"You're fidgeting."

"I'm sorry?"

I sighed and nicked any hairs off my lip. I'd considered growing a mustache, but Silver hadn't been amused with the idea. He stated I'd look like a druggie, or more of an idiot. To each their own, I guess.

After I was finished, I washed my face and inspected it for any spots I'd missed. It checked out. Silver got off the counter and headed into our bedroom without any words. I brushed my teeth and put on some aftershave and cologne (the bottle Silver gotten me for Christmas) before I went into our bedroom as well. Silver was curled up on the bed, and I noticed that the flour and frosting were gone from his clothes and face.

"Did you already frost the cake?" I asked, removing the towel around my waist and going through the dresser for a pair of boxers. A stifled noise came from Silver and I couldn't help smirking.

"I… it, no… it just came out of the oven," he uttered uneasily.

I took my time pulling on a pair of green and purple boxers, and then I searched for the rest of my clothes. "You had some chocolate frosting on your cheek."

"I made the frosting," Silver replied. I turned to look at him. He looked cute with his knees pulled up to his chest, his gaze locked on the floor. He had on a pair of his usual cargo pants, but the pair he had on was a light pale blue, nearly white. His shirt was just a black tank top that hugged his body, and on top of it he had on a short sleeved white jacket that was half zipped up. He looked great, and the change of colors had really brought out his eyes. Silver only ever wore dark colors.

I pulled on a pair of simple yellow gym shorts and a usual black short sleeved shirt. "So, when do you want to head off?"

"Any time you're ready," Silver offered. "Though tonight Crystal and Red are coming over, which means Yellow will be there, which obviously means Blue and Green will show up, too."

I smiled. That was good. I wanted to spend time with our friends, but I didn't want too many people distracting me from Silver. He owed me a very passion night of kissing, especially since he'd been falling asleep so early the past few days.

I plopped down next to Silver on the bed and pulled him effortlessly into my arms. "You smell good," Silver offered, nuzzling into my neck. I sighed happily at having him close.

"Silver, I love you." I did love him. So much. I felt so happy holding him close to me.

Silver's lips brushed my neck in a small kiss before he pulled away, a faint blush across his face. He didn't return the words, but I got the hint. I pulled him back into me, kissing him. His lips parted instantly for my tongue and his arms effortlessly wrapped around my neck. His taste had a hint of frosting to it, which made me smile.

A gentle knock came from the doorway. We reluctantly pulled away from each other and found one of the maids in the doorway. She motioned toward Silver. "No coming into the kitchen," he whispered into my ear before leaving me. I smiled faintly as he left. I loved him so much.

I gathered myself together and headed down to the living room to wait for Silver. I wanted to get to Mom's house before lunchtime. After a little while he emerged, and he headed to New Bark Town on Mantaro.

It was a great visit. Mom made us Cinnabar Volcano Burgers, and then remembered Silver's inability to eat meat. Silver waved it off, saying he didn't mind and that there'd be plenty for him to eat that night. Still, Mom forced him to at least eat some French fries.

Other than some great food, the three of us sat in the living room and chatted. Also, Mom gave me my birthday present, a set of rare and rather expensive battle berries. Each one when given to a pokemon would reduce the power of a certain super effective move. I'd have to plant some of them and grow more. I could have a green thumb when I felt up to it.

"I just can't believe you're already eighteen, Gold…" she sighed softly, smiling at me with sadness. "You went running off so suddenly, and I knew you'd be fine but I was always so worried. Now you're dating someone, and you're happy and settled… Eighteen years seems such a long time, but it's happened so fast."

I smiled nervously. It was rare Mom got emotional on me. Silver shifted slightly in my arms.

"I'm proud of you."

I flushed. "Th-Thank you…" I uttered nervously, surprised so badly I stuttered. It was so… odd to hear her say something like that.

Silver and I left for home after a few hours, and arrived back in Viridian at late noon. Everyone was there waiting for us, already attacking the food. They'd all tried to jump out and surprise me, and it might have actually worked had Silver not been with me. He'd stiffen up the second we'd almost stepped into the living room and warned me people were in the room. He'd been expecting danger though, not a surprise. He was a tab embarrassed for ruining the surprise.

Regardless, we collapsed onto the couch laughing. Almost immediately everyone shoved their gifts into my face. It was amazing. Red got me a new hat… I glared at him for giving me the same thing I got him for Christmas and he just laughed. I stuck the hat on Silver—and it actually didn't look half bad.

Blue got me… er, well, some lubricant and other various… things. Silver flushed red and sent a pitiful glare at his sister. I didn't mind too much. I actually thought it was sort of funny, but Silver sort of curled up into himself, humiliated.

Green just got me a cash card to an awesome sporting store I loved. That was a great gift.

Yellow got me, amusingly, some more battle berries—just like Mom. They were mostly different kinds though. "I got them from the forest…" she uttered nervously.

I grinned. "I love them."

Yellow perked up happily at that.

Crystal got me an amazing cue stick, made of incredible polished wood and with my name engraved toward the end. It really was beautiful. Silver bit his lip and frowned at her gift, though his was the largest box. I was sure Silver's gift would be amazing.

I grabbed the yellow wrapping paper with a confetti design and ripped it off. "See? This is the correct way, Silver," I explained with a laugh. He always had to be all precise and careful about removing the paper.

Silver sighed softly, watching anxiously.

The box was just cardboard, so I had to tear it open to see what my gift was. I was greeted with bubble wrap. I huffed and tore that off, too. I was greeted with a long, slender katana with a gold and silver hilt. The blade was polished beautifully. I touched the blade and discovered it wasn't sharpened. I bit my bottom lip and lifted it up.

Green seemed impressed. I was impressed, too.

Silver gazed at the ground nervously. I grinned and laid my blade down. "Almost as beautiful as you, Silver. In fact, all blades need a name. I'll call it My Silver."

A faint pink blush covered his cheeks. "You're so weird," he stated.

I grinned and kissed him. Silver only managed a yelp before my lips covered his and I had him pined. Crystal shifted nervously out of the way so Silver didn't end up in her lap from my pounce. "Not—mmm—in front—of—" Silver shoved me off, "our friends!"

I smirked. Our friends. Silver wasn't lonely and secluded anymore. It warmed me up. "Only if you swear to make it up to me tonight."

Silver bit his bottom lip and gave a quick nod. Damn I loved him.

"Cake!" Blue snapped. Green gave her a light whack on the head and I snorted. Silver sent a glare at Green before he left me, I guess to get the cake. Red went to help carry it and left with Silver.

Then a beautiful chocolate cake decorated with strawberries and strawberry frosting accents was brought out to me. I smiled tenderly. Chocolate was my favorite, while strawberry was Silver's favorite. The cake looked a bit girly, but I was surprised by how beautiful of a job Silver had done. I'd never _tell_ him it looked girly, though.

"I had to get Keith to help," Silver admitted, sounding a tad embarrassed. Keith was one of the chiefs—the guy played a mean game of poker.

"It's beautiful, Silver."

"Cut it," he suddenly added, looking excited. Or, well, excited as Silver could look. It wasn't all that excited, but you leaned to tune into details after being around someone so much.

I raised an eyebrow and took the large knife Red handed me. It wasn't a huge cake, a good sized one, but not huge. There were probably only eight large pieces to it, but Silver seemed excited. I sliced off a piece and was greeted with a rainbow cake. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh wow!" Yellow uttered happily, leaning in for a better look.

"The chiefs taught me because I wasn't sure what flavor to do. It's just food dye," Silver explained.

I chuckled at the pleasant surprise and sliced up the cake for everyone. We had a few flavors of ice cream to choose from as well—I took a little of every kind. It was actually a really nice birthday. I did love raves and parties, but spending time with some of my close friends was great, too.

We played some video games and watched a movie. It was one of my favorites: Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Even Crystal was laughing at some parts.

Then Yellow and Red headed home, followed by Green (who Blue had to follow out). I was surprised Crystal was the longest of my friends to stay. Usually she was the first one gone from a party.

Eventually though, Crystal left for home as well, leaving me with a very silent Silver. "Ready for bed?" I asked tenderly, reaching out to touch him. He cringed away though, much to my confusion. "What's wrong, Silver? Are you feeling alright?" He'd been acting so odd; it was starting to worry me.

"Y-Yeah… let's go," he uttered so softly I barely heard. I watched him leave up the stairs in confusion. He hesitated and looked back at me. I frowned slightly, rather worried about my boyfriend. "I'll be right there, okay? Let me just clean up a little bit."

Silver gave a nod and left up the stairs.

I reached down and grabbed our used plates to trash them. Just because we had staff that cleaned and cooked and took care of our house didn't mean we should be lazy and make them do more than they deserved to do. Plus, I had a feeling Silver needed a few moments to himself. Something was eating at him. I wanted him to get his head together so we could discuss it.

**Silver's POV:**

My legs felt like lead. Still, I took one step at a time. A cold chill ran though me at the thought of Gold inside me, holding me tight. I wanted it so badly, but… What was it going to be like…becoming one with this idiot boy I'd fallen for? Of all the people…

I slipped off my shoes and curled up on the bed, taking a shaky breath. Gold's body was flawless enough to make me jealous at times. But… what would it feel like? Gold wasn't small, unfortunately. The larger the guy the more pain, Blue had stated. Gold was huge.

I jolted in surprise as one of my pokeballs burst open. The only pokemon cheeky enough to come out of his ball on his own free will was Weavile, but he was out in the garden. Instead I was greeted by my magenta serpent.

Twister wrapped himself around me, much to my surprise. He was level 35, and yet he still hadn't evolved into a dragonair yet. I reached out with a shaking hand to stroke the dragon's body. It was an odd texture, like the mixture between sharpedo and ekans skin. He was still very young, though. Lance told me he'd evolve in time.

"Tini?"

I sighed softly, biting my lip. "I'm fine…"

Twister didn't look convinced. "_Tini_."

"I'm just… scared."

My only nicknamed pokemon gazed at me with sparkling black eyes, looking almost troubled. It was odd. Out of all of my pokemon, I found Twister almost as easy to read as Weavile. But Weavile had been with me since I was born.

Bright white light filled the room. I watched in amazement as the glowing serpent around me more than doubled in length. Stiff grayish fins became white feathered wings. The smaller serpent's bump became a horn. His body became more curved, with a thicker middle instead of being all over thick. Finally, most notably, golden orbs appeared under the dragon's chin and two appeared on his tail.

I reached up tentatively, my hands resting on either side of my new evolved dragon's face. He leaned down and nuzzled me gently, and almost immediately I felt a sense of calm wash over me. I'd heard of a dragonair's gentle aura.

"You evolved to comfort me," I uttered in dismay.

My pokemon didn't seem to mind at all.

**Gold's POV:**

I pushed open the door to our room and found myself gawking at the magenta dragonair wrapped around my Silver. "Twister evolved?" I uttered, a little shocked by the beauty of the pokemon.

Silver's eyes fluttered open. He gave a quick nod. Dragonair gave him a gentle nuzzle and returned to his pokeball. I walked over to my boyfriend and kissed him gently. "Congratulations."

Silver chucked softly. "Gold, could you lock the door?"

I raised an eyebrow. Silver had fire in his eyes, the same fire he always got when he knew a challenge was ahead. I got a hint of what was coming, but I didn't dare assume incase I was wrong.

I dutifully locked the door and turned to face my boyfriend, only to find him directly behind me. I raised an eyebrow, and suddenly Silver's trembling lips were over mind. I nearly gasped in surprise when I felt his tongue brush my bottom lip. I parted mine quickly enough though. I could never deny my boyfriend when he was taking such a big step—even if I was confused as hell.

He tasted like simply Silver, something all his own. His taste always reminded me of the wind, cool and crisp if that was even a taste. I wrapped my arms gently around his slender body, pleased by his affection. Had he been this nervous about kissing me? It didn't seem likely…

Silver pulled away, looking a mixture of determined and nervous. He lowered his eyes in the floor and I was surprised when his shirt fell to the floor. He was… he really wanted to…

I took a shaky breath. "Silver…"

"I'm ready," he said quickly, and he meant it. I bit my bottom lip and gave a hesitant nod.

"Okay," I sighed softly, looking him over. He really was beautiful to look at… but, did I really deserve to take him? I would hurt him. It kept biting at me that I didn't necessarily have to be the one inside Silver. What if he wanted to be on top? Though the nervous look in Silver's eyes clearly told me I'd need to be the one to lead him, and he was so slender and pretty. I just couldn't imagine him fucking me.

Which made me bite my lip harder. I was being selfish. It was only Silver who I'd take a step back for to look at myself. I saw so many things I should change about myself, and yet Silver thought I was fine. I sighed softly.

I pulled off my own t-shirt and drew Silver close to me, holding him tight. He nuzzled into my neck, relaxing a bit. His bare chest felt nice and warm against mine. He was lean and wiry, but plenty of muscle rippled beneath his skin. "I love you, Silver. Are you really sure?"

He nodded. Even though he was scared, he wanted to give himself to me—even if it meant me hurting him. I hesitantly reached down, undoing his cargo pants. He was uneasy about me undressing him, but we slept together in only our boxers pretty much every night.

I easily tugged off my shorts and gently led him to our bed between passionate kisses. I gently pushed him down onto the sheets and was about to lay down on him when he quickly spoke up. "Could you turn off the lights?"

I chuckled softly. "I don't get to see every inch of you?" I turned them off and went to tug the curtains open just a bit so some moonlight could illuminate the room. I returned to Silver, pulling him close and kissing him for a while. I kept trying to arouse him, and yet I couldn't feel it coming any time soon. Then again, I was only half way there myself. "You're not hard, Silver," I stated softly, a bit breathless.

He gave me a slight groan and shifted slightly. "I'm sorry…"

"Scared?"

"Not at all," he grumbled sarcastically.

I grinned faintly, and then it bit at me again. I shoved my guilt away and reached down, tugging off my boxers. Silver tensed as I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my half hard cock. "Don't pull away, Silver," I whispered softly, kissing him gently again. I let his hand go and slipped my hands down to his hips. I tugged of his boxers slowly. He tried to pull away but I held him tight.

"Relax, Silver. It's fine."

He whimpered softly in my arms, practically terrified. I sunk my teeth into his neck and he cried out in pain. I needed him distracted with other things. I gently sucked and bit as his neck and he started to enjoy it. I massaged his shoulders and back, even earning happy groans from him. It actually relaxed him an absolute ton. I slid my hand down, touching him hesitantly between the legs. He nearly leapt away from me in surprise, but I had him held down. I wrapped my hand around his slowly hardening length and he gasped.

"You never once thought we'd ever end up this close, did you?"

Silver took a shaky breath beside me in the darkness. "No, I didn't."

It was almost shocking how sensitive he was. A faint brush would never draw the same reaction out of me. Then again, I was certain Silver never touched himself. That guilt came back again.

"Silver…" I bit my bottom lip. "If… I mean, I don't have to hurt you. Silver, you could…" I sighed in frustration, trying to think of how I could put it without humiliating him anymore. "You could top."

Silver looked up as me in confusion with shiny silver eyes, one of the only things I could see in the darkness. What the hell was I supposed to do if he liked that idea? "I… I'd rather not," he uttered softly, then he surprised me by _snickering_. Snickering!

"What?"

"The almighty Gold would let himself be fucked?" Silver asked softly, and smile crossing his lips.

I grumbled. I tried to be nice and ended up getting teased! "I'll make sure I'm rough. Do we have any lubricant?" I wasn't thrilled with the idea of just using saliva. It was Silver's first time, so he'd need to be really slicked up.

"Um? Blue's joke gift…?"

I smirked at that. I'm sure the last thing Blue expected would be for us to actually use it.

I reached down, touching Silver, who was now completely hard. He shuddered at my touch and tried to draw his leg together, but I didn't let him. I wished I could see him better; all I could see was his very faint outline. His length was quite a bit longer than I had originally thought, and I'd had plenty of time to debate. He might have been nearly as long as me, though he wasn't near as thick. I wasn't an expert, but it felt like he was uncut, too. I kissed him as I stroked his cock, and then his breath started to quicken a bit.

I mentally took a deep breath. I just needed to pull my hand away and get ready to take him. I pulled one hand away from his shoulder and slid a figure from it into my mouth, moving over my boyfriend. Then I spread Silver open a bit and earned a soft gasp. I pushed my finger in slowly, and nearly groaned aloud at how hot and tight Silver was even around the single digit.

He shuddered, a mix between a whimper and a yelp escaping him as he practically backed up against the headboard. I tried to sooth him with tender words, but rather quickly his member softened. "It's okay, Silver. You'll get used to it."

He was completely silent, which had me a bit worried. I couldn't read his expression in the darkness, even with the faint moonlight. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Silver was supposed to be shuddering in pleasure beneath me, begging for more.

I pulled my hand away, getting a nearly inaudible yelp from my boyfriend. Frowning, I flicked on the lamp at Silver's bedside. Silver winced from the sudden brightness. I felt blush creep across my face as the sight of Silver's completely exposed body. I'd never thought of a guy as beautiful, but Silver was, as I've said so many times before. I reached out tentatively, running my hand carefully down his side. His skin was velvety soft. Then I slid my hand down his flat stomach.

Then I realized Silver's eyes were drinking _me_ in. "Do you like what you see?" I asked curiously.

His eyes nervously darted towards mine, a deep blush covering his face. I grinned. He was getting hard again. "Silver, if you're embarrassed, don't be. Every single bit of you is perfect. And go ahead a stare; I have to admit I enjoy it."

Silver sighed softly and leaned up, kissing me. I pulled him close against me, loving having every single inch of him against me. I shifted my hips to let our erections brush, and a soft groan escaped both of us.

Silver wasn't going to be able to take all of me in just a single night. It would hurt him. Even a single finger hadn't earned a good response from him. This was his very first experience with sex, and I didn't want him having a single negative opinion about it.

I just held and kissed him until Silver was completely aroused. I was pleased when I felt him brush against me to earn himself some friction. I coxed him onto his back and kneeled in front of him. I reached down and ran my hand sensually from under his chin toward his groin. Silver fidgeted as my fingertips got closer to his length. "Silver, do you want this?"

He flushed and looked away, which surprised me a bit. "No. This is your birthday present. Don't bother with me."

I scowled at Silver. "This is what I want to do. Now hush up complaining and moan or something," I sighed in dismay. Silver glared at me and I crushed my lips against his. One of my arms wrapped around my boyfriend's middle while the other brushed against a light dusting of red curls. He was actually rather hairless all over his body, though his member was nestled in red curls, which made me smirk. He was definitely a natural redhead.

He shivered in my arms as I touched him. It was odd in a way. I'd never touched another guy before, discounting the slight touch I'd gotten that night on the ship coming back from Hoenn. Silver was uncut, but it actually wasn't too odd. The skin was incredibly soft and sensitive like my own. I leaned down on a whim and flicked my tongue across the tip. Silver jolted and gasped, deep blush covering his cheeks.

I leaned down and licked it again, but a bit slower. Precum was starting to collect at the tip of his member, which let me know he was enjoying my licks and touches. I was rather happy that my boyfriend was enjoying it, though I did have to admit the taste was very salty.

I took the head of his erection in my mouth and Silver groaned. I used my tongue, which drew some good reactions. I even tried to take Silver a bit deeper in my mouth, but it was easier said than done. It was actually much more difficult than I'd thought, and it made me wonder how the hell any of those girls had managed to take me down their throat. Eventually I settled for stroking him, holding my boyfriend close.

I loved it as his breath quickened and when he buried his face into my neck. Then finally he said the words I'd wanted to hear.

"_Faster._"

Silver's toes were curling and uncurling, he was fidgeting, and his breathing was coming in quick gasps. I felt his short nails digging into my back, but it didn't hurt half as much as it turned me on. Finally his breath hitched in throat and he gasped. I quickened my strokes as much as I could and felt Silver cum for me, his slick seed spilling over my hand and onto his stomach.

I kept my pace up so he could enjoy the last few waves of his climax, and then I pulled my, now very slick, hand away.

As Silver's high wore off, he sent me a very nervous look and averted his eyes. I just smiled tenderly at him and kissed him. "Did it feel good?" I asked softly.

Silver simply flushed and gave me a small nod. "Should I…?" Silver started hesitantly, looking unsure of where his words were going.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about anything at all. Just close your eyes and rest. I'll be right back."

I kissed him once more and slipped into the bathroom. I couldn't believe it. Silver had actually cum for me. I took a shaky breath, my erection aching horribly. I took care of it myself really quick before washing my hands and returning to my boyfriend. He was curled up under the quilt.

I smiled tenderly at him and turned off the light, crawling into bed with him. It was stagnant and awkward, but I couldn't help my happiness from Silver allowing himself to become so exposed and vulnerable. And as I wrapped my arms around him, pulling his body against mine, I could feel how content he was, how much he loved me.

I feel asleep, satisfied and maybe even a little arrogant from being the only person to ever see Silver climax, from being the only person to hold his completely exposed body again mine, and from being the only person he'd kiss.

Happy birthday to me! XD Yes, it's actually my eighteenth birthday today. I apologize for the hold up. I wrote then rewrote this chapter several times, and it's still not as good as I'd like it. On top of that, all of my friends have been spoiling me, dragging me to the fair, circus, park, and various restaurants. There's just a single chapter left, then that's it! I'd say it's sad, but it's not. I've got a sequel already more than half way done called Admitted. Admitting only has this pitiful lemon scene above, but it was meant to be more of a cute story than a sexual one (though sex is a very important part of a relationship, yadda yadda). Admitted… well… uh *grin*

On a more important note, did you know my local smoothie joint has 50% off on all smoothies from 4-6pm on Monday-Thursday? I didn't. I discovered that today, and goodness am I happy I did! XD


	17. Chapter 17: Let's

**Chapter 17: Let's**

I reached out tentatively to run my hands over Silver's sides. I took a shaky breath and pushed myself against my boyfriend's entrance. It was still our secret. We'd been sexual with each other for two weeks now, and still only we knew. It was comforting and turned me on all the more. It was our sexy little secret. No one knew how truly close we were, no one knew that I was about to make myself one with Silver. There was only us in the world, no one else mattered.

As my length touched his entrance, Silver groaned happily. I'd taken it painfully slow over the past two weeks, introducing a single finger a night and making sure it was nothing but pure pleasure for my lover. He'd really learned to love surrendering himself to me. He loved the pleasure I could bring him. I loved how open he was, how much he trusted me.

Tonight was the night we took the final step.

Silver wasn't trembling, or scared. He wasn't even nervous. Hell, he wanted it.

"Gold, just hurry up," Silver snapped at me, as loving as always.

It was a bit difficult to be loving and affectionate in our love making. In fact, we weren't even at the stage where you could really call it love making. We were hormonal teenagers, desperate to climax and collapse into each other's arms. We would nuzzle and whisper sweet words afterwards, but it didn't last long until we both ended up passing out. Despite that, we still felt the power of our intimacy, and we used it not for our own gain, but for the other's.

I bit my bottom lip and with relish, completely pushed myself into the boy I'd do anything for. My breath hitched in my throat and Silver practically screamed, and it wasn't in pain. I was clutching him in a death grip, gasping for breath already. "Damn it, Silver. You're so fucking tight…" I panted, giving him a tight squeeze—if that was even possible with how tight I was already clutching him. It wasn't like he was going to try and get away.

Silver was on his hands and knees on our bed, his eyes squeezed shut in the dim light. "That feels amazing," he panted.

I grinned and gave a quick thrust once we'd adjusted, making Silver cry out again. It looked like our secret wouldn't last much longer. All of Viridian was sure to hear us at this rate. Then again, I had gotten Silver to scream a few times in our previous nights together, and no one had given us that "I totally know you're having sex" look.

I set the tempo, and it wasn't slow and gentle anymore. The past two weeks had been slow and gentle. Even Silver was fed up of it. I pulled out of the beautiful redhead in front of me (despite his protest) and flipped him onto his back before I slammed back in. He was slick with lubricant (the joke gift from dear sweet Blue, of course), and so incredibly tight around me. I already wanted to cum.

With Silver facing me, I kissed him passionately, or I tried to, but it was difficult with us both panting. Our limbs tangled together in our passion. All I could think about was how much Silver trusted me, how much he loved me to surrender himself like this to me. I felt his fingers threading through my short hair. I pressed my forehead against his, and took in his beautiful silver eyes.

I was getting too close for my own good, so I reached down between us and took Silver's half hard length in my hand. It was only our first time of many to come, I knew that, but I still didn't want it to end. I wanted to keep thrusting into Silver until the sun rose in the morning.

I stroked him until he was close, trying to focus more on his climax than mine. It thankfully wasn't hard to make Silver cum, and once I had him at his edge, I kept him there for a while, starting and stopping until he was yelling death threats. I focused on kissing then, Silver pressing tight against me, tugging at my hair, shifting anxiously with me deep inside him and his aching length sandwiched between us. I knew he was extremely close, but I wanted it to last a bit longer. I focused on the heat of Silver's skin and the erratic beating of his heart. I focused on his taste and how velvety soft his locks of red hair were.

I thrust upwards again and had Silver cry out in pleasure. I bit my bottom lip and shuddered. It was too much; I needed to release the pressure within me. I couldn't stop now. I thrust again and again, each time having Silver scream louder and louder, begging even. I wasn't even touching his erection, and yet I felt him tensing in climax from only me within him and the friction of our bodies brushing from my thrusts. It was amazing I didn't cum as he grew tighter around me and tenser. I was just focused on Silver. I loved bringing my lover this pleasure.

He cried out my name and I felt his body shudder as he released his seed between us. I came almost immediately afterward, thrusting violently as my climax hit, burying myself deep at the last second as the pleasure washed over me in violent waves. It had to have been my best climax ever, releasing deep inside Silver. I couldn't help wondering if he felt it, but I couldn't find my voice to ask. I gave a few more thrusts, panting heavily as the last few waves on my climax tingled through me.

Silver was the first one to speak up, panting softly. "I love you, Gold."

I shuddered happily, still gasping for breath. "I love you too, Silver. Get some rest."

We shared a tender kiss and I reluctantly pulled out of him, his least favorite part. I grabbed a cloth off our bedside and quickly cleaned up Silver's spilt seed. Our heartbeats and breathing started to calm and we fell asleep in each other's arms, the way it should always be.

x

I yawned and stretched, feeling Silver's hot skin behind me. He was nuzzled into my back, only now starting to wake. I mentally cursed myself for disturbing him.

"Good morning, Gold," he murmured sleepily as I rolled over to face him.

"So, how was your first time?" I asked curiously.

Silver sighed softly, nuzzling into my neck. "Different."

I sighed at Silver's teasing. He wouldn't dare give away his true thoughts. "You loved it."

"Maybe."

"You would totally love it if I did it again right now."

"I—"

I didn't give him time to finish as I kissed him deeply and slid one hand behind his head while the other found his already stiff member. I wasn't quite sure what exactly the right thing to do was. Was I supposed to restrain myself and keep my hands off him so he didn't think I only wanted him for sex? Or did I touch and pleasure him often so we could both enjoy it and so Silver didn't feel like I didn't want him? He would never let himself speak up to tell me when he'd like me to take him, so I'd have to pay extremely close attention to any tiny hints, but Silver being hard wasn't exactly a hint. It wasn't unusual to wake up with morning wood, and sometimes it just got hard for the hell of it. I mentally groaned at the mess I'd gotten myself into. It was worth it.

After a tiny amount of foreplay, I was back when I belonged inside Silver.

Silver was a tab shier than he had been last night, but I'd quickly discovered that brighter light made him more embarrassed of his beautiful body. I let him have his back to me, both of us on our sides. He was so slender with moonlight kissed skin. His red locks were so soft and I loved burying my face into them, my hands laced over Silver's stomach, his back against my chest. It was a bit difficult to thrust in the position, but it was nice being so close to each other.

"_Oh_!"

I grinned as I sunk myself even deeper into my lover. I had to be careful not to thrust too roughly for risk of hurting him, but so far I hadn't brought Silver any pain.

A knock on the door made me frown and Silver's breath hitch in his throat. We stayed frozen. Thankfully the door was locked, but it was doubtless we'd been heard.

"It's nine already you two! Breakfast is ready!" one of the maids informed us.

"Looks like you're going to be late," I stated casually, giving a rough thrust and making Silver stifle a cry.

I clutched him tight, burying my face into his back, just so… exalted. This was cold hearted Silver is my arms, telling me he loved me, letting me take him. He was another man, and yet I wasn't embarrassed at all. This was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I pushed into Silver as deep as I could, his tightness and heat too much for me to bear. I shuddered happily as pleasure washed over me, feeling my seed spill into Silver. I gave a few more thrusts before reaching down and grabbing Silver's length to help him finish up as well.

I held him after he came. I loved him so much. I kissed him over and over, just so thrilled. And Silver was practically glowing as he kissed back and tangled his fingers through my hair. After a little while, we both finally showered and dressed, and then Silver reluctantly left for the gym after I took him once more.

The ref grinned at us as we stepped into the gym. We needed to remodel the place later. It was still so dusty and plain from Green's ruling. "So you finally showed up," he chuckled.

Silver flushed pink and I just smirked. He had on a high collared jacket to hide all the love bites I'd given him in our passion.

And so each day continued, each night and morning in our bedroom getting a little bit bolder. And for some reason, we thought it was our little secret that absolutely no one even suspected.

"Please," Blue scoffed as we gawked at her from across the table. "Silver's been practically glowing and you've been looking him over like a piece of meat you've memorized well."

Practically every single person in the world seemed to know, and there we were thinking we were so secretive.

"Does it change anything?" I asked curiously afterwards in our bed, groaning happily as Silver massaged my shoulders. His hands always caught me by surprise. Although they should have been calloused like mine from being an active pokemon trainer, they were gentle and soft from always being protected from his gloves.

"No," he stated simply.

"Do I embarrass you at all?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," Silver chuckled softly. "But not in the sense you're asking about. I'm not embarrassed I'm dating another man, Gold. You know how much of a damn I give about anyone else's opinion."

"Mm, I guess—_oh, right there_—but you seem the type that it secretly eats at."

Silver just sighed and nuzzled into my neck from behind, his arms circling around my waist. "Gold, I'm happy."

I felt blush cross my face.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy besides when I got my freedom. I always thought I was going to end up alone, Gold. I never expected… this."

I sighed softly, a weak smile crossing my lips. "It's sort of crazy, isn't it?"

"It is."

"I mean, I guess it makes sense. I've always been so curious about you, Silver."

"I have nothing left to hide. You know everything." Silver pulled his hands away as I turned to face him. I smiled tenderly and stroked his cheek with my thumb, my other fingers under his chin.

"I know, and yet you still grip my attention."

"I was always trying to get rid of you," he laughed softly.

I grinned and pushed him down onto his back, lying down on him so I had him trapped. "I know, so I chased you down. In return you'd leave me with a mob of gyrados to fight."

Silver laughed and pushed me off. I rolled away as he sat up again and he moved back over me to once again gently kneed at my shoulders. "You've always battled so well."

I grinned at Silver's compliment. "Come here so I can kiss you, please."

"Catch me, first," Silver challenged, letting go of me and getting off the bed.

I loved him when he was playful. It was rare, but it made things delicious. "You know I can't," I admitted.

Silver sighed softly, looking a bit defeated that I wasn't going to chase after him. He sauntered back over to the bed, and the second he sat back down I tackled him into the sheets. "Caught you!"

"Cheater!"

I wrested and tickled him until he was laughing and screaming so loud one of the maids came to check on us. Afterwards, we both lay panting, enjoying the softness of the sheets under us and the sunlight spilling into the room.

"This is nice. It needs to be this way forever," I panted, reaching out to lace my fingers with Silver's.

"Yeah," he agreed, his eyes fluttering closed. I smiled tenderly and sat up, gazing down at Silver's peaceful face. _I promise I'll always take care of him._

It was amazing how so suddenly Silver wedged himself into my heart. He was such a mysterious challenge, so of course I'd had to pursue him.

**XxXx**

I can't stand endings. I'm bad at them. I know there was some disappointment with the little bit of lemon in the last chapter, so I threw quite a bit in here. I'm really sorry for not for updating before, things actually happened in my oh-so-stagnant life. Good news is that I got accepted to my first choice college (yes! I'll be a whole two and a half hours from home!), bad news is they put me on some sort of hormonal drug that's had me yelling and angry one second, then balling or laughing the next. It also threw off my sleep pattern and made me more lethargic than usual. It has been a bit rough on my boyfriend, too, so we've been having a bit of a tough time. It's hard to write fluffy romance when my own isn't so great. Things are starting to lift up though, and I got a smoothie today. I'm thinking those things influence me to write. Hm.

The sequel, Admitted, is moving along at a snail's pace. Bear with me. You won't be getting it for a long time, but if you're really bored and would just love a good laugh at my attempt at a "heterosexual pairing," go read my new story, Trust and Tame. I'll have it up soon. I have a love hate relationship with it. I love it because it's different; I hate it because it's _so_ stupid. Speaking of love hate relationships, I need to write a shot oneshot between Silver and a certain pair of pants… -stalks off-

-Comes back-

Ah, but I mustn't forget. Thank you very, very much to all my reviewers—especially misakiluvusagi, thekomododragon, Latina-Chica-16, Harumi Fujyoshi, and SliverOfHope, who reviewed nearly every chapter (though people seemed to avoid chapter 3 XD). I'm very thankful for all the reviews from everyone. I do love feedback. There's also a very special thanks to Asmie, who did some lovely art for my story. You can find her on Deviantart under the name Aosuka—drop her some comments if you have an account :) Oh, and to all my silent lurkers, I love you guys, too. I know you're there because I have a reader count for each chapter. I'm a bit of a lurker myself, so I have a special place in my heart for you guys. Alright, that's enough sap, but really, thanks guys. See you soon with many stories in the future. Finishing line… uh… darn… UHURU. YES. (A direct quote from the King of All Cosmos)


End file.
